El inconquistable
by Enkeli7
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un exitoso funcionario del Ministerio, solitario y marcado por un trágico pasado. Su vida cambia al encontrar a dos 2 personas que le devolverán el sentido a su vida.
1. Un Vuelco Inesperado

Siete de la mañana en punto, el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío, solo algunas luces estaban encendidas en ciertos sectores de las oficinas, el ruido era casi inexistente, el lugar estaba infectado de un aroma casi lúgubre, extraño, quizás algo pesado.

A lo lejos, unas pisadas seguras comenzaban a resonar por todo el ambiente, rebotando en las paredes vacías, pasos seguros, confiados, fuertes, sin duda pertenecientes a un hombre. Con una de sus manos en su maletín, y la otra con el diario del día, un hombre sumamente alto, perfectamente vestido con un ambo en tono negro, avanzaba, sin mirar a su alrededor, de manera mecánica , sin titubear, con la vista fija en el diario, leyendo los titulares y noticias mas relevantes, moviendo sus ojos perspicaces rápidamente entre las líneas, buscando los comentarios de los columnistas sobre las decisiones que él tomaba dentro del ministerio, viendo las reacciones frente a ellas, quedando completamente informado de la situación según el mundo de su actuar.

Sin despegar los ojos del papel, seguía avanzando entre las oficinas, moviéndose con un paso delicado, elegante pero con prestancia, se escuchaba poco ruido, siempre solía ser el primero en llegar al ministerio, solo se encontraba con el personal del aseo, que solían mirarlo a lo lejos, y algunas veces lo saludaban y el solo respondía con un gesto de cabeza y seguía su camino, sin mirar a su alrededor, como de costumbre.

En el fondo del 4 piso, donde se ubicaba la sección de Leyes, ordenanzas, tratados, legislaciones y normas mágicas, se encontraba la oficina de Draco Malfoy, jefe de la sección hace ya 5 años. Draco era un destacado abogado, reconocido con todas las distinciones que podía optar al recibirse de su profesión, y realizó innumerables estudios extraordinarios, que aportaron mayor potencia a su aclamado curriculum. Además se destacaba por su agudeza y certeza frente a la ley, y la forma perfecta que intervenía en ellas, logrando grandes avances en estas materias, aportando al ministerio y al mundo mágico innumerables mejorías, que habían logrado destacar la labor del actual gobierno, dejando su nombre en un sitial privilegiado dentro de la sociedad.

A sus 28 años, podríamos decir que Draco Malfoy era un hombre absolutamente exitoso, tenia el mundo a sus pies, la gente lo admiraba por su labor como legislador, las mujeres lo deseaban, los hombres lo seguían como modelo para sus propias carreras, pero él aparte de agradecer de forma cortante, estaba siempre solo, encerrado en su trabajo, sin detenerse, y su vida giraba entorno al ministerio, casa y ministerio. La rutina era así de simple, y Draco no la había cambiado en ningún aspecto durante 5 años, llegaba todos los días al ministerio de los primeros, trabajaba sin parar, encerrado en su oficina , consultando netamente a un pequeño grupo asesor que trabaja directamente con él, evitaba cualquier tipo de reunión o reconocimiento por su labor, coordinaba absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en su piso, sabia exactamente cuales eran los pasos que seguían cada uno de sus empleados a cargo, vigilaba de cerca cada misiva que llegaba a sus manos, nunca almorzaba cuando todos lo hacían, era el último en irse siempre, y llegaba a su casa prácticamente a dormir o a seguir trabajando.

Sin duda Draco Malfoy era un controlador por donde se le mirara, su vida estaba estructurada de tal manera, que todo seguía un orden lógico y sumamente práctico, su vida era su oficina, su trabajo, su carrera, no había espacio para más.

Sus padres ya no eran parte de su vida, después de la gran guerra, Lucius había caído en una terrible depresión, sufriendo constantes crisis de pánico a causa de los abusos que le fueron dados en la época en que su casa fue usada de cuartel general de Lord Voldemort. Las escenas que tuvo que presenciar fueron mas fuertes que su resistencia, lo que se vio obligado a hacer fue mucho mas extremo de lo que él realmente estaba dispuesto a realizar, sin mas, al terminar todo el holocausto, jamás volvió a ser el mismo Lucius Malfoy, perdió toda cordura, se ahogo en su depresión, en sus alucinaciones nocturnas, y en sus recuerdos acerca de aquellos oscuros días, sin recordar prácticamente a su familia, ni el dolor que podía provocarles, un día decidió irse para siempre, lanzándose sin mas desde el piso mas alto de su mansión, la presión y la amargura pudieron mas que él, y sin aguantar mas la situación acabo con su vida.

Mientras que Narcisa, sin la protección de su marido, viéndose desamparada en el mundo, sin ningún tipo de protección, sintiéndose absolutamente sola en el mundo, fue carcomida por la pena al notar la ausencia de su marido, motivo por el cual estuvo postrada meses y meses en su cama, sin decir ni un palabra, sin moverse, sin comer, sin arreglarse, absolutamente todas las acciones que normalmente haría un ser humano, las hacían por ellas sus elfas, vestirla, bañarla, darle de comer, acomodarla. Narcisa era un títere sin vida, y así lentamente, se fue marchitando, hasta que sin mas, un día la luz de sus ojos se apago, diciendo solo una frase :" Espérame Lucius."

El rubio tras esta serie de trágicos sucesos, donde su familia directa ya no lo acompañaba, decidió vender la mansión donde vivían, y acomodarse en Londres, y aunque nadie lo creyera en el Londres muggle, simplemente por 2 motivos, no odiaba a los no magos y quería privacidad, por ende, en el mejor lugar que podía estar era en un sitio donde remotamente habían magos.

Compró un departamento amplio, y lo decoro de forma minimalista, dejando atrás toda la opulencia con la que había vivido prácticamente toda su vida, no retuvo casi ningún objeto de su pasado, excepto algunas fotos de sus padres, y recuerdos de su infancia, que estaban perfectamente guardados en un baúl, en su habitación. El departamento contaba con una gran biblioteca que era del mismo ancho de la pared del living, y también del mismo alto, donde guardaba una gran colección de libros de gusto personal y además libros referentes a su trabajo, mientras que en la otra pared tenia la misma estantería pero llena de CDS y vinilos de música que había aprendido a apreciar del mundo muggle.

Su vida social no era muy activa, sus padres ya no estaban, no tenia amistades reales, ya que quizás las que tuvo en algún momento las abandonó al centrarse en sus estudios, luego en su trabajo, y desde la muerte de sus padres no dejo entrar en su vida mas personas, quizás para evitar sufrir mas de lo que ya había sufrido. Solo habían dos personas que se preocupaban de él constantemente, los únicos Malfoy vivos después de la gran guerra aparte de él, su prima hermana Isabel y su pequeño hijo Marco. Isabel y su hijo vivían en el sur de Inglaterra, Isabel era hija de la difunta hermana de Lucius, y se crío con su familia materna durante toda su vida, veía regularmente a Draco, ya que era el único primo que tenia, pero estudió en otro colegio, así que no compartió ese período junto a Draco.

Su familia y su marido, papá de Marco, fallecieron como victimas en la guerra con Voldemort, y quedo ella y su pequeño hijo a salvo. Al pasar todos estos terribles sucesos, Draco y ella se acercaron aun mas, y Draco a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba, y que no tenia tiempo para verla tan seguido, solía preocuparse de su pasar, procurando que a ella y a su sobrino no les faltará absolutamente nada. Y así era la vida de Draco, casi solitaria, rodeado de gente, pero solo, excepto por su familia lejana.

Como de costumbre el rubio entro a su oficina, cerrando la puerta, y haciendo el ritual de todas las mañana, se sacaba su abrigo, lo colgaba, dejaba el maletín sobre el escritorio, estiraba sus brazos, abría las persianas de su ventana, miraba hacia fuera, esperando que llegará Anette, su asistente. Mirando su reloj de mano, que marcaban las 7:35 de la mañana, sonrió:

3…2…1- susurró, mientras la puerta de su despacho se abría, dejando pasar a una mujer, de treinta y tantos años, alta, delegada, blanca, cabello largo negro, ojos verdes, con cara infantil, y ojos sumamente sonrientes:

Buenos Días Draco, tu café – dijo la mujer, extendiéndole un vaso humeante de mocca blanco – Los reportes de sanidad, los acuerdos previos de los próximos tratados con América, y los cambios a Ley sobre los Muggles – La cantidad de pergaminos era gruesa pero perfectamente ordenada en una carpeta.

Gracias Anette, cancela la cita con Ferguson, invéntale algo, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- dijo sin mirarla, tomando los papeles, leyendo rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en su sillón, tomando a sorbos su café, sin prestar atención a Anette, tomando su pluma marcando errores, anotaciones,.

Draco … - sonrió ella, cerrando la puerta, buscando la atención de su jefe-

Mmmm- respondió sin sacar los ojos de las letras.

Debes ir, alguna vez debes ir, la gente suele querer conocer al gestor de las mejoras, debes hacer relaciones públicas, aunque no te gusten, son por el ministerio- terminó sonriéndole.

Esta Bien…- respondió tras unos segundos el rubio a regañadientes.

Me parece, sales en 15 minutos – respondió Anette, sin mirarlo agendando la cita – El auto te espera en 15 minutos abajo- sin mas cerró la puerta.

Un suspiro sonoro salio de la boca del rubio, miro su agenda, hoy sería un día casi perdido, ir a ver a Ferguson, era netamente hacer vida social, un ámbito en el que Draco no era experto, y que evitaba a toda costa, hablar con gente sobre temas que no tuvieran que ver con arreglar problemas o crear soluciones para problemas para el rubio, solo eran perdidas de tiempo, pero su trabajo algunas veces le exigía hacer este esfuerzo. Con un ánimo de perros, se levantó, tomó su abrigo a rabiando para si mismo y salió de su despacho, con su mente trabajando en los casos que hoy su asistente le había pasado, usando cada minuto libre en maquinar nuevas soluciones, su cabeza jamás dejaba de trabajar y funcionar en pro de sus labores profesionales.

Al momento de salir Draco de su despacho, todas las cabezas de los funcionarios del piso automáticamente dirigían la vista hacia el rubio, y las bocas que antes estaban hablando, se quedaban calladas al solo notar la presencia del jefe de la sección fuera de su habitual guarida. Las mujeres lo miraban con gesto de admiración, y muchas trataban fallidamente, de llamar su atención, de buscar que aquellos ojos impenetrables fijaran su mirada en ellas, pero eso jamás pasaba. Por su parte los hombres, solían ponerse bastante nerviosos frente a la presencia del jefe, quedaban tiesos, y sus semblantes hacia el rubio eran de un respeto sublime.

La gente comenzaba a ordenarse su ropa y también dejando el pasillo despejado para que su jefe pudiera salir sin problemas, seguido por su mano derecha, Anette. Todos lo saludaban con un :"Buenos Días Sr. Malfoy", y de respuesta recibían un gesto de cabeza, algo simple, y sin dedicación a nadie en particular, simplemente un saludo cortes para salir del paso. Draco miraba a todos pero a la vez no miraba a nadie, solo avanzaba, moviendo su cabeza, pensando en los problemas del trabajo, escuchando los pasos de su asistente atrás de él, escuchando como esta le decía las novedades relativas a sus reuniones, donde el simplemente asentía, o negaba, y quizás daba un pequeño comentario que Anette comenzaba a anotar rápidamente en su libreta:

-Draco recibí un mensaje de Isabel, que te acordaras de su cita mañana, viene con Marco –

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, que se cree esa loca!, jamás me olvido de eso, por favor respóndele que nos juntamos a las 8 de la noche en mi casa, recálcale que ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos – Dijo el rubio, subiendo a un elegante auto, seguido por Anette, mientras el automóvil tomaba su dirección, dirigiéndose por los cielos a sus reuniones del día.

El día paso, como siempre de reuniones en reuniones, planificaciones, acuerdos, arreglos, anotaciones, revisiones y todos los ajustes habidos y por haber, Draco siempre sentía que el trabajo que estaba haciendo era para "antes de ayer" aunque en estricto rigor, no lo eran, siempre se adelantaba lo mas posible a las situaciones, era su forma de proceder y regular las situaciones de trabajo que se le presentaban constantemente. Como siempre encerrado en esto, su cabeza no se percataba del tiempo, ni del hambre, ni de las necesidades básicas, con un informe en las manos, apoyando su espalda en el asiento, leía sin parar, rayaba la hoja una y otra vez, fruncía el ceño, asentía con la cabeza o negaba, y hablaba para si mismo:

-Draco, ya son mas de las 7, es hora de irse – dijo dulcemente Anette, acercándose al escritorio de su jefe, con cuidado, le saco la carpeta de las manos y la cerró, frente a las quejas de su jefe, ella solo sonrío juguetona y dijo – Hasta mañana, que descanses – Sin mas Anette desapareció con la carpeta del lugar.

Draco sonrió al ver la actitud de Anette, sin duda la estimaba mucho, era una buena amiga, a pesar de no frecuentarse, ella siempre se preocupaba por él de una forma honesta, el rubio sabia que de manera desinteresada, se alegraba de tener eso cerca, y saber que ella era de fiar en su vida.

Mirando a su alrededor tomo sus cosas, y apagando las luces, abandonó su oficina, con dirección a su departamento, en el mundo muggle. Caminaba por las calles, estaba helado, le gustaba ese clima, era ideal para él, las calles estaban semi vacías, mejor pensaba, podía reflexionar mas al oír menos ruido a su alrededor. Todas las tardes procuraba caminar, le gustaba mucho caminar, respirar, y mas aun ser una persona anónima entre la multitud, eso era lo mejor, por eso le gustaba tanto el mundo muggle, por que en ese mundo era una persona mas, sin historia pasada, sin un apellido que cargar, sin trágicos sucesos que le hacían recordar tiempo amargos, sin el peso de ser quien era, sin ser alabado para ganar espacio en el ministerio.

En su mundo, la gente era poco honesta, y él sabia que el interés hacia él, solo recaía en su puesto, o por inmiscuirse en su participación en la Gran Guerra y los sucesos que pasaron después con sus padres, ósea simplemente chismosear sobre su vida, cosa que él por los últimos 5 años había luchado para dejar atrás, encerrándose en su trabajo había encontrado la forma de rehuir todo eso, de olvidarlo y de ser un nuevo Draco Malfoy, dejando atrás su pasado, aunque recordándolo todos los días al ver la marca de su brazo.

Con tranquilidad subió los últimos peldaños hacia su puerta, y metió la llave, de memoria dejo su maletín en la silla al lado de la mesa que le daba la bienvenida a su hogar, lentamente, se sacó la corbata, dejándola regada por el suelo, al igual que su chaqueta, se paso las manos por su cabellera, y miro la panorámica de Londres desde su ventanas, respiró profundo, mientras se deleitaba de ese momento, con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, respiraba pausadamente.

El silencio se vio intervenido por un ruido de llamas seguido por una voz:

-Draco, Draco, estás ahí, por Merlín que hombre mas trabajólico, hasta cuando tendré que…-

- Aquí estoy mujer! – Respondió Draco saliendo de atrás de unos de los pilares del departamento- Si, Anette ya me hecho acá – sonrió el viendo la cara de su prima entre las llamas.

- Anette es un chica inteligente y preocupada por un maniático como tú, que lo único que hace es vivir encerrado en esa maldita oficina, hasta cuando…- La voz de Isabel comenzaba a elevarse:

- Ok Isabel, es la misma discusión de siempre, y sabes la respuesta, como dirías tú "Soy un caso perdido"- Dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado, mientras veía como su prima volvía a sonreírle rendida

- Tienes razón, como siempre, bueno me comunicaba contigo por que Marco y yo, a todo esto, Marco saluda al Tío Draco – Isabel dio vuelta la cabeza, y de repente apareció una pequeña cabeza de niño en el fuego, sonriendo:

- Hola Tío Draco – Dijo riendo entre medio, apoyándose en la cabeza de su madre

- Hola Campeón- respondió el rubio sonriendo ante esa bella escena, no pude evitar acercarse a la chimenea, y acercar su rostro al de Isabel y Marco.

- Bueno Draco, mañana nos vamos a tú casa, así que prepáranos un buen panorama y una comida rica para este glotón que tengo por hijo- sonrió la mujer, desordenándole el pelo al pequeño que reí con el gesto.

- Por supuesto Isabel, tendré algo rico para ustedes – sonrió él

- Me parece maravilloso primo, bueno me voy, se hace tarde y Marco debe dormirse!, Te queremos! Despídete Marco –

- Nos vemos Tío Draco – decía fuerte el niño, levantando sus manos hacia el rubio.

- Nos vemos campeón, adiós Isabel – y con un "pum" ambas cabezas desaparecieron de la chimenea.

Un nuevo día en la vida de Draco, pero todos partían de la misma forma, sonaba su alarma, se daba una que otra vuelta en su cama, siempre con un gesto infantil se tapaba toda la cara, escondiéndose del mundo para seguir durmiendo, pero solo eran unos minutos, ya que después recordaba sus responsabilidades y enseguida se levantaba, caminaba hacia el living de su departamento y colocaba algún disco a elección, y comenzaba su rutina matutina.

Tomaba desayuno, con un café sumamente cargado, casi siempre acompañado con unas tostadas y alguna ensalada de frutas, mientras repasaba su agenda del día, que Anette solía dejarle todos los días dentro de su maletín antes de irse. Masticando con fuerza la tostada, leía atentamente las anotaciones, y repasaba otras, corregía y comenzaba a programar su cabeza para el día, tras esto dejaba lo sucio en el lavaplatos y se dirigía al baño, donde solía darse un ducha, larga y relajada, dejando caer agua sobre su nuca mucho tiempo, tenia esa costumbre, cerrar los ojos y sentir el agua en su cabeza, sentir como corría por cada uno de sus largos mechones rubios, era una forma de relajarse. Luego, se secaba, se lavaba sus dientes, se afeitaba, se colocaba loción en el cuerpo, algo de crema, secaba su pelo con un movimiento de varita y comenzaba a vestirse con la tenida ya preparada, después unas cuantas gotas del infaltable perfume , maletín en mano, diario en la otra y raudamente caminaba hacia su trabajo.

Y el día seguía su orden habitual, cada paso era exactamente igual al del día anterior, y así Draco pasaba sus horas, entre papeles, lecturas y nuevas peticiones, revisando, leyendo, corriendo, volviendo a revisar, ordenando a su gente, y así todo el día todos los días.

La hora avanzaba rápidamente, Draco como en pocas ocasiones miraba su reloj, hoy tenía un compromiso, y ya había dejado los preparativos listos a cargo de su elfa, tenia todo calculado, y debía asumir que tenia ganas de llegar a su departamento y ver a Isabel y su hijo. Sonriendo al pensar como estaría de grande el pequeño, volvió a meterse en su lectura, escuchando la puerta abrirse, sabía que era Anette, era la única que entraba así a su oficina, y bueno, la única que tenia permitido hacerlo:

Draco… tienes una llamada…-

Si es Isabel, dile que se a que hora debo estar en mi casa – dijo divertido al pensar lo histérica que era su prima, que siempre hacia lo mismo, a pesar de que él jamás se retrasaba, sin despegar sus ojos del papel.

Creo Draco que deberías contestar …- dijo Isabel mirando el suelo, extrañamente acongojada.

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el rubio al notar el cambio en el tono de la voz de su asistente, ella jamás se escuchaba triste, menos en estos meses, cuando una resplandeciente panza se asomaba en su vientre.

Creo que deberías contestar – repitió ella, levantando el rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una mirada triste.

Me estas asustando, pásame la llamada – dijo él, levantándose de su asiento acercándose a su chimenea.

Anette levanto su varita apuntando la chimenea, donde pronto las llamas comenzaron a alborotarse, en silencio, salió de la habitación. Draco con las manos atrás miraba atentamente la chimenea, sentía una extraña sensación recorrer toda su espalda, una helada en toda su columna, sin dejar de mirar, comenzó a formarse la figura de un hombre de edad, no lo conocía, no sabía quien era, así que espero que el se presentará:

Sr. Draco Malfoy? – dijo el hombre, mientras terminaba de leer una carpeta que tenía cerca, ratificando el nombre.

Si, ¿Con quien tengo el agrado? – respondió Draco tratando de descifrar al hombre por su aspecto.

Soy el Dr. George Beaton, del Hospital de San Mungo- respondió calmadamente el hombre.

Encantando, aunque no logró entender el motivo de su llamada, por lo que entendí que me informó mi asistente era de suma importancia-

Por supuesto- haciendo una pausa algo incómoda, el doctor volvió a mirar su carpeta, y tras eso volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio- Lamento informarle del deceso de Isabel Malfoy, hoy a las 15:30 hrs.

….- Silencio, Draco sentía que su cerebro, por única vez en su vida no estaba procesando bien la información que estaba escuchando, estaba en shock, no escuchaba lo que el doctor estaba diciendo, estaba paralizado, las palabras las escuchaba lentamente, sus ojos estaban tan abierto que ni siquiera pestañaban, sentía la boca seca, solo escuchaba su propia respiración.

Sr Malfoy?...Sr. Malfoy?...- El doctor trataba de captar la atención del muchacho, pero no daba resultado.

Draco, sintiendo un gran golpe en la boca del estomago, y nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, volvió a pestañar, volviendo algo en si por unos segundos, la lucidez era poca, pero con rapidez, se dio la vuelta, tomo su abrigo torpemente, y salio corriendo de la oficina, tropezando con todo el mundo, sin fijarse en nadie, solo corría, necesitaba verla, necesitaba tener una ultima esperanza de que todo lo que le estaban diciendo era una mentira, al razonar brevemente, sintió, como hace mucho no sentía, una lágrima que golpeaba la comisura de sus labios. Sin preguntar, abrió la puerta del auto, y rápidamente dijo "A San Mungo", cerrando la puerta, y arrastrando fuertemente los dedos por su cabeza.

Anette vio como Draco paso por el piso, lo llamo, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero fue imposible él no estaba escuchando, una pena profunda sintió en su pecho, jamás lo había visto tan descontrolado y tan ido. Rápidamente entró a la oficina de su jefe, encontrándose con el doctor aun ahí:

Doctor, cuanto siento que se haya quedado aquí sin una respuesta del Sr. Malfoy, pero como comprenderá el shock que ha vivió es enorme, Isabel y Marco eran su única familia – dijo ella tomando su panza, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Es absolutamente entendible … - dijo el Doctor, luego volvió a mirar a la morena – Pero, el chico esta vivo, esta con lesiones de mediana consideración –

Eso es una gran noticia! – Anette sintió como la esperanza volvía a renacer, preguntó algunos detalles mas y despidió al doctor.

Sin dudarlo, apunto su varita hacia la chimenea:

Ministro! – exclamó y prontamente comenzó a aparecer un rostro de un hombre de mediana edad

Draco… sucede algo… ah!- exclamó el ministro al notar que no era Draco el que estaba llamándolo – Sra. Blychart en que puedo ayudarla –

Lamento infórmale Sr. Ministro que mi jefe, Draco Malfoy, hoy a sufrido de una grave pérdida, de su único pariente vivo, Isabel Malfoy, y creo que por estas circunstancias usted debía enterarse ya que lo mas probable es que no sepa de él durante un tiempo.

Que lamentables noticias!, Draco debe estar destrozado, por favor Anette, procura ordenar todo el asunto de la difunta, para que Draco no se vea abrumado con esta situación tan dolorosa, y trata de mantener lo mas ordenado el piso, yo tendré que buscar una solución momentánea a la ausencia de Draco.

Entendido Sr., buenas tardes –

Buenas Tardes –

El ministro se quedo reflexionando, ese pobre muchacho había sufrido tanto, que la vida parecía sumamente injusta frente a estos acontecimientos, debía ayudarlo, ya que el muchacho ya había dado muchas cosas en su trabajo, lo mejor era darle su tiempo, que descansará y procesará la situación, por mientras el tendría que encargase del puesto vacante de Draco, encontrar un buen reemplazo, y un reemplazo del rubio, si que era una situación compleja, era demasiado eficiente en su trabajo. El Ministro, daba vuelta en sus pensamientos, buscando en su cabeza personas que pudieran ser idóneas, hasta que llegó a ella, solo ella podría hacerle el peso a Draco, sin mas comenzó a escribir una carta:

"Estimada Srita Granger :

Necesito que se presente inmediatamente en mi oficina, es un caso de suma urgencia, que necesito discutir con usted a la brevedad, espero contar con su buena disposición.

ATTE.

John Walker

Ministro de Magia"

Sin más, mando la carta.


	2. 360º

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Primero que todo, mil disculpas a todos por el retraso en este nuevo capítulo, pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, y quería escribir un buen capitulo, aunque este cumple un poco la función del anterior, algo introductorio.**_

_**Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!, me alegro mucho al verlas y es un aliento para seguir escribiendo! Y a los que me dejaron su mensaje, gracias por tomarse el tiempo! :)**_

_**Yue Yuna: Gracias por tu opinión, espero que pienses lo mismo de esta capitulo, cariños para ti.**_

_**Sabaana: Gracias por pasar!, espero que siga poniéndose mejor! Cariños y abrazos.**_

_**xxAlizza: Hola! Gracias por tu mensaje, bueno ahora es algo introductorio, espero que aún así te guste este capítulo, espero verte de nuevo por acá, Cariños.**_

_**Julia-Hart: Hola! Un honor entonces que me hayas dejado un review y que estés leyendo mi historia, ojala es capitulo te siga manteniendo atenta! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Cuídate mucho.**_

_**Crimela: Hola!, bueno siempre me he imaginado a Draco con una vida acomodada pero no feliz, y espero poder plasmarlo en este fic, ojala te vea nuevamente por acá! Gracias por pasar! Cariños!**_

_**Charlotte TAF: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, es muy lindo saber que alguien se emociona con lo que uno escribe, es muy gratificante, espero que este capitulo te guste, aunque esta vida es muy diferente a la de Draco. Espero tener tu opinión, Cuídate millones.**_

_**Ayma Secret: Hola! Gracias por escribirme! Me gusto mucho tu mensaje! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste harto!, espero tener tu opinión! Cariños para ti.**_

Aun podía oler el aroma de la pintura fresca en las amplias paredes de su nuevo hogar, solo hace algunos días se había cambiado a un cómodo departamento en el centro del Londres, y no podía negar lo feliz y realizada que se sentía por este nuevo logro en su vida, aunque un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia llenaba su ser. El irse de casa era el siguiente paso que debía dar para concretar su ciclo de "adultez", pero había sido muy difícil dejar el cálido hogar, la tranquilidad de estar con su familia, de compartir con ellos, de las ocasiones y cenas especiales, las conversaciones tendidas durante la noche, el refugio habitual que tenia con su madre cuando había algún tipo de apremio en su vida, el llegar por las tardes después del trabajo y tener de bienvenida una gran sonrisa y una rica comida por parte de una madre amorosa y preocupada por ella. No podía evitarlo, le daba pena, sabia que no había perdido a sus padres ni nada por el estilo, que ellos seguían ahí, siempre y por siempre para ella, que jamás la abandonarían, pero era extraño estar absolutamente sola en un espacio tan grande, sin escuchar esas voces que durante 27 años la acompañaron, todos los días, cada día.

Aun así vivir sola tenia muchas ventajas que quizás no tenía cuando vivía al alero de sus padres, pero la principal de todas es que todo ese espacio donde ella ahora vivía era su territorio, por ende sus reglas y sus decisiones, algo que aunque fueras adulta, en casa de tus padres jamás podría tener, por que era la casa de ellos, no su casa, y aunque ya estuviera bien crecidita, para los padres siempre eres niña, aunque tengas 27 años, estés titulada, trabajando y generando ingresos.

Sonó una suave melodía, parecía un pajarito cantando en un habitación en absoluto silencio. Al medio de la habitación había una cama, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, entre unas sábanas azules comenzó a moverse un bulto que estaba debajo de ellas, lentamente, estirando las piernas, saliéndose de la posición fetal con la que estaba acurrucada, sin abrir los ojos sacó el brazo por las sábanas entre la seudo oscuridad del lugar, tanteando con sus dedos toco un aparato que se iluminaba sobre su velador, presionó suavemente y automáticamente el silencio retorno al dormitorio. Con una sonrisa comenzó a tocarse la cara, y tiro un pequeño maullido, avisando que ya estaba despierta, aunque aun no se salía de la cama:

Mmm...… 15 minutos más – se susurró a si misma, sin intención de abrir los párpados, los apretaba aun mas, sin ganas de levantarse, y seguía revolcándose en el colchón, atrapada por las mantas., moviéndose y enroscándose aun mas, como una niña.

Su cerebro lentamente comenzaba a funcionar, a pensar lo que le deparaba el día, con una mano busco la varita que estaba entre las sábanas y apuntó hacia el televisor que tenía frente a su cama, este se comenzó a iluminar y el sonido comenzó a salir de la caja negra, abrió de a poco un ojo, y miro la hora que estaba en el noticiero matutino, eran las 7:15, sonrió, aun quedaba tiempo, en realidad todos los días se repetía lo mismo así misma, siempre quedaba mas tiempo para dormir, y dormir era algo mas que vital en su vida.

De a poco la castaña comenzaba a despertar, como siempre ella solía despertar por capítulos, era chistoso, pero era su realidad de todas las mañana. Con el pijama rosado con estampado de flores y con una capucha, suelto y con un toque infantil, se levantaba, descalza y caminaba a tientas por el estrecho pasillo de su departamento hacia la cocina, frotándose los ojos, mirando el suelo, con movimientos algo aturdidos encendía las luces, y buscaba su ración de leche con chocolate, siempre era leche con chocolate, era la única que le gustaba, y buscaba por ahí con que cosa podía acompañar su desayuno, podía ser una fruta, un trozo de queque, galletas y cuando amanecía con mucha hambre un trozo de pan, pero en realidad con tal de dormir mas sacrificaba un buen desayuno. Con la cajita de leche en su mando, volvía a la cama, se sentaba, ponía la bombilla y comenzaba a desayunar, mirando noticias del noticiero muggle, aun obligando al cuerpo a que se despertará.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, pensando que siempre iba bien con la hora, se iba al baño, tomaba un ducha, volvía al dormitorio, dejando todo tirado en la cama, las toallas, el cepillo, los utensilios de aseo, y desesperada comenzaba a sacar la ropa que podía usar ese día, y ahí era otro problema, el escoger que ponerse, sacaba uno, lo dejaba tirada, sacaba otro, lo volvía a dejar tirada, y así hasta decidirse por algo, después, se daba cuenta que estaba en la hora justa para irse, pero, como todos los días, su pelo aun no estaba arreglado, y eso era una tarea algo estresante.

Ya alterada por su "inexplicable" atraso, corría al baño y comenzaba a secar, peinar, alisar, secar, peinar, aplicar productos, volver a peinar hasta que quedará decente a sus ojos, rápido, volvía al dormitorio sacaba su maquillaje se aplicaba algo rápido, se ponía perfume, volvía a mirar al hora, atrasada en 15 minutos, rápidamente corría al closet, sacaba sus zapatos, se los colocaba, comenzaba a armar su bolso, buscaba sus llaves, buscaba su cuaderno, su reproductor de música, su celular, la varita, echaba todo rápido en el bolso, miraba nuevamente el televisor, 15 minutos para llegar al trabajo, corría otra vez al armario, sacaba una chaqueta, se la colocaba con dificultad, se colgaba el bolso al hombro, se ponía los fonos en sus orejas, programaba la música que escucharía y salía corriendo por el pasillo, dejando todo regado por el lugar, y cerraba la puerta de su casa, dándole comienzo a un nuevo día laboral.

Las sinfónicas melodías invadían sus oídos mientras caminaba sonriendo hacia su trabajo, el problema es que vivía en el Londres muggle, no tenia coche y tenia que tomar el bus, eso demoraba un poco el viaje a la oficina. Con el aire frío golpeando su cara, entraba al metro, apretada por la gente, sin escuchar nada de lo de afuera, entraba, como todos los días, evitando mirar la hora para no ponerse mas histérica.

Tras maratónicas vueltas llegaba al portal entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, como todos los días, miraba un poco a los lados, y caminaba directo hacia la pared, traspasándola, para llegar al Departamento de Salud y Desarrollo Social. Con un paso apresurado, avanzaba por las escaleras, eran 3, así que debía ir rápido, sin mirar a la gente que pasaba, comenzaba a subir la última, hasta ver una puerta marrón, con cuidado, tratando de mirar por la ventana que estaba pasando adentro, para pasar algo inadvertida, tomó la manilla y en silencio y con sumo cuidado comenzaba a girarla y tirarla para abrir la puerta, entró sin ser vista por muchos, y los que la veían, solo sonreían y la saludaban con la mano, con ese gesto de estar acostumbrados a verla así todos los días, Hermione avergonzada, les hacia rápido con la mano, y seguía avanzado hasta su oficina en el fondo del piso.

Con un gran suspiro se sentó sobre su asiento, miro la hora, media hora tarde al trabajo:

Debo empezar a calcular mejor los tiempos- se repitió mentalmente, mientras miraba su escritorio, tenia algunos papeles pendientes del día anterior que los tomo como primera prioridad, mordiéndose el labio comenzó a leer, siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de su despacho abriéndose:

Hermione tu café – dijo una joven de aspecto relajado, son los ojos sumamente vivaces, de cabello largo y enrulado, de tez trigueña y pecas en su cara – Mocca blanco con crema encima – sonrió acercándose a su jefa, entregándole el café y saludándola de beso en la cara – Tienes pendiente una cita con el jefe de Vivienda, para ver el tema de sanidad de los nuevos sectores de población mágica, Dra. Granger- dijo burlonamente Susanne al recordar el nombre que tenían los medimagos en el mundo de los muggles.

Y bueno, efectivamente Hermione era medimaga, hace unos 3 años estaba titulada. La castaña tuvo todas las opciones para estudiar lo que quisiera en el mundo, a causa de sus excelentes calificaciones escolares, la hacían receptora de un abanico de posibilidad que pocas personas solían tener. En un principio fue algo difícil escoger una carrera en particular, ya que a ella le gustaban todas, ninguna le era repulsiva, y sentía que para todas era apta. De a poco comenzó a priorizar, y se dio cuenta que una de las cosas que mas quería lograr en el mundo era ayudar a la gente, y tras ese pensamiento, según su criterio, decidió que Medicina era lo mas indicado, ya que podría salvar y ayudar a muchas personas que tenían problemas tan vitales como los problemas de salud.

Alejada de sus amigos, que escogieron lo que era obvio, ser aurores, se fue a estudiar a la zona norte de Londres, en la mejor escuela de Europa en el área de la medicina, y ahí logró crear nuevas amistades y obviamente adquirir todos los conocimientos necesarios para desenvolverse en el rubro que había escogido.

Aquella etapa, Hermione la recordaba con mucha alegría, sin duda habían sido unos de sus mejores años, había logrado destacar en su rendimiento académico, recibiéndose con honores y además con un post titulo sumamente importante, que había hecho maratónicamente a la vez a su carrera, que en si ya era desgastadora. Además de los incalculables logros académicos que obtuvo durante su estadía en la escuela, Hermione logró socializar de una manera sorprendente, mucho mas que Hogwarts, y tener un éxito considerable con el sexo opuesto, de hecho, muchos varones quedaban encandilados con su belleza delicada, clásica y a la vez ligeramente infantil, con sus enormes ojos donde se veía una chispa alegre y su gran sonrisa que siempre enmarcaba su cara, sumándole a eso su indiscutible inteligencia cognitiva y emocional, convirtiéndola en una gran tentación frente a los ojos de los hombres. La castaña, siempre mantuvo un bajo perfil frente a esta situación, aunque se sintiera muy feliz en su fuero interno al ser reconocida de esa manera, sabiéndose además bonita, pero no despampanante e inteligente, lograba notar que sus compañeros lograban valorar la mezcla entre sus dos atributos y podían ver mas allá de una niña guapa, sino que veían a una mujer guapa y sumamente capaz.

Durante esos años Hermione compartió su vida con uno de sus compañeros de carrera, un italiano llamado Cesar, que la ayudó a afrontar todo ese tiempo alejada de su familia y sus amigos. Ambos formaron una muy bonita relación, Cesar le otorgo a Hermione una cantidad de conocimientos impresionantes, ya que era un hombre extremadamente culto, y lograron ambos una retroalimentación muy interesante, consiguiendo que la castaña tuviera un igual. Junto a él, Hermione aprendió a conocer a los hombres, a afrontar su carácter, aprender a comprenderlos, y lograr entender que cada persona tiene su espacio y su mundo, y que la pareja es parte de la vida de una persona, no la vida de la persona.

Al terminar la universidad, Cesar y Hermione se separaron. La familia de Cesar era sumamente tradicionalista, y no aceptaban que su hijo estuviera con una chica que no fuera italiana y además que no tuviera una familia mágica reconocida. La decepción de Hermione fue inmensa al notar que Cesar no pretendía hacer nada para que sus padres cambiaran de opinión, así que, sin mas, siguió con su vida, cortando de raíz aquella relación, atesorando netamente lo bueno.

Apenas salió Hermione de la facultad, tuvo millares de ofertas de trabajo, y ella, con las ganas de experimentar, probo en muchos lugares, para aprender a trabajar en todos las áreas que pudiera y en todos los sectores que existiesen, y así conocer la realidad de las personas en el ámbito de la salud, y aprender afrontar todas esas distintas instancias y lograr ser una mejor medimaga.

Paso desde el trabajo mas básico, a ser jefa de áreas de emergencias , hasta llegar al puesto actual, que era jefa de sección del Departamento de Salud y Desarrollo Social, se había asentado en el lugar hace ya unos 7 meses, y se sentía cómoda ,ya que al ser jefe tenía algo de libertad para seguir haciendo trabajo en hospitales, dentro de sus horas libres, y el resto se las pasaba arreglando problemas administrativos y haciendo algo que consideraba mas importante, implementar leyes en pro de la salud de la gente.

Honestamente el rol de estar en una oficina no era lo suyo, pero si era para modificar todas las cosas que vio durante sus años de bagaje, feliz lo hacia, ya que sabia que ella estaba mas que capacitada para saber detectar y mejorar todas las falencias que tenia el sistema de salud.

Sonrió al pensar que estaba por fin haciendo algo que amaba, que era poder ayudar al resto, se mordió el labio pensando en como tendría que pelear con el jefe de vivienda, ya que para él siempre el presupuesto estaba justo, pero ella sabia bien como arremeter frente a esos tipos que solo ven su ombligo. Volvió a sonreír con satisfacción y comenzó a anotar los puntos centrales de la reunión que tendría en unos 40 minutos, repasando mentalmente todos los temas a tratar y anotando cada punto para que no se le olvidaran.

La mañana ya había pasado, Hermione tuvo una acalorada jornada junto a un tipo cuarentón, que se las daba de sabelotodo frente a ella, pensando que la iba a amedrentar con sus títulos, pero lamentablemente este pobre ser humano se topo con una chica muy superior a él, que lo dejo pequeño con todos sus argumentos, informes y estadísticas que le entrego, y sin mas tuvo que asumir que no tenia argumentos frente a eso y sin protestar le entrego la tan preciada firma a la castaña, aprobando el dinero para el próximo proyecto que Hermione pensaba liderar.

Hermione avanzó por el Departamento de salud con un paso triunfal, y con toda la felicidad y calma, comenzó a hablar con persona que se le acercará:

Hermione-

Ams – dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta, sonriendo al joven que estaba conversando con ella, para mirar a su asistente.

Creo que tienes que ver lo que acaba de llegar a tu oficina- dijo con un tinte de emoción Susanne, estirándole un pergamino.

La castaña la miró, sonriendo de lado, como tratando de adivinar que decían los ojos de la escandinava antes de mirar ella misma el sobre. Susanne solo sonrió mas marcado, ansiosa de que Hermione abriera el papiro. La joven, tomo el papiro y lo giró, y pudo ver el sello del ministro de magia plasmado en la cera roja que lo sellaba, impresionada miró a Susanne con los ojos abiertos como plato, estaba algo pasmada, con el latir de su corazón a mil, tomo el papel mas fuerte y disculpándose con las personas que hablaba, camino directo a su oficina seguida por Susanne, que cerró la puerta.

Hermione abrió el papel con ansiedad, y con sus grandes ojos, leyó rápidamente las líneas, sonrió y miró a Susanne:

Hace cuanto llegó?-

Hace unos 15 minutos, ¿Qué dice? –

Es del Ministro de Magia, me solicita en su despacho con urgencia- dijo ella feliz, pero en un momento se desvaneció – ¿Y si es algún reto?

No seas lesa, seguro es algo bueno, sino créeme, no se tomaría la molestia de mandarte una nota.

Ufff...- respiró aliviada la castaña- Tienes razón, bueno no tengo mas que hacer aquí, debo irme – dijo ella apresurada, rápidamente se acercó a un espejo, se arreglo su pelo :

¿Me veo aunque sea decente? – dijo ella mirando con resignación a su asistente y amiga.

Por supuesto, no seas tonta, eres estupenda – dijo Susanne, acercándose a ella, arreglándole la chaqueta, dándole un abrazo – Vete ya –

Hermione la abrazó mas fuerte y rápidamente se marchó del departamento, para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia, específicamente, al despacho del Ministro.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione se sentía mas nerviosa, y mas curiosa, no sabía cual seria la razón del llamado, y no podía imaginarse nada. Sus manos sudaban, y sus pequeños tacos se doblaban en el piso a causa de los nerviosos pies de la castaña.

Despacio al darse cuenta que ya estaba en la recepción, se acercó a una anciana, con apariencia tierna que estaba detrás de una mesa muy antigua:

Disculpe, tengo una cita con el Ministro-

Si- respondió dulcemente – Cual es tu nombre, querida?-

Hermione Granger – dijo claramente

Ah, si, te esta esperando – dijo ella – sígueme-

La anciana se levanto de su silla, y indicándole a Hermione con la mano que la siguiera, avanzaron por un angosto pasillo hasta llegar a unas altas puertas de roble. La secretaria golpeo sobre la madera y luego de unos segundos abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza:

La señorita Granger ya esta aquí –

Gracias Mary – se escuchó desde adentro, una voz ronca.

Pasa hija – dijo ella haciéndose hacia un lado, dándole la pasada a Hermione.

Hermione, avanzo y pudo ver un gran salón, muy antiguo, pero muy iluminado, con muchos cuadros con escenas épicas, una gran biblioteca, una mesa enorme, y muchas sillas, las paredes eran muy altas y hasta el ultimo rincón estaba cubierta de cuadros, donde los personajes la miraban con curiosidad:

Señorita Granger, es un agrado tenerla aquí – dijo amablemente un hombre joven, de unos 45 años, cabello oscuro corto, estatura media, delgado y con un rostro distinguido y varonil – Por favor, tome asiento –

Muchas gracias – respondió ella viendo como la mano del ministro le indicaba una silla cercana a la mesa de su despacho.

Bueno, se preguntará por que esta aquí supongo - sonrió él, mientras apoyaba sus codos y entrelazaba sus dedos mirándola.

En realidad Sr. Ministro – sonrió ella algo nerviosa – Si, no puedo imaginar el motivo –

No se asuste, no es nada malo – sonrió el, mientras tomaba un papel que estaba frente a sus ojos- Por lo que tengo entendido te desempeñas en el Departamento de Salud y Desarrollo Social, viendo la parte administrativa?- preguntó él, sacando los ojos del papel, fijándolos en unos grandes, castaños.

Si señor, soy Medimaga y tengo una especialización en administración y Leyes- dijo ella nerviosa, moviendo su pierna al ritmo de su empeine.

Perfecto – respondió mas para si mismo que para ella – He oído hablar a muchos colegas tu gran capacidad y destacable desempeño en ese departamento, que haz conseguido grandes mejoras, y bueno he sido testigo de muchas cuando he ido a terreno o revisado tus proyectos, sin duda eres una mujer muy inteligente y capaz –

Muchas Gracias –

Bueno, y supongo que te preguntarás a que viene todo esto – dijo el ministro, apoyándose en su asiento, mirando a Hermione que asentía con la cabeza a lo que él acababa de decir:

Tengo una propuesta para ti y espero, en verdad, que la aceptes-

La castaña algo intimidada frente a la actitud del ministro, no respondió solo lo quedo mirando esperando que él volviera a retomar la conversación:

Necesito que asumas el rol de Jefe del Departamento de Legislación –

Hermione sintió un golpe eléctrico en su cuerpo, se pego mas al asiento, y se quedo sorprendida mirando al Ministro, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era el puesto mas importante después del propio Ministro:

Se que talvez no te interesa tanto, y también estoy enterado que te llueven las ofertas de trabajo, pero estimo que eres la mas capacitada para tal cargo- sentenció el hombre.

Sr. ministro no me mal interprete, estoy sorprendida – respondió nerviosa mientras reía de felicidad, aunque esto duro poco al recordar un detalle:

Disculpe, pero el cargo no lo tenia Draco Malfoy?-

Así es, y no dejará de tenerlo –

Disculpe, no logro entender, usted me acaba de decir que yo asuma el rol que él tiene-

Lo sé, quiero que lo hagas en su ausencia, eso no significa que cuando él vuelva tú te vayas, ambos pueden trabajar en conjunto, aunque lo mas seguro es que deberás seguir sus reglas-

Seria un honor, él realmente es un gran profesional – dijo ella, algo confundida aun.

Entonces – sonrió el ministro - ¿Aceptas el cargo?-

Hermione miro al ministro, y luego comenzó a repasar mentalmente lo que se le estaba ofreciendo, sin duda era la oportunidad de su carrera, el Departamento de Legislación era el mas importante de todos los departamentos del Ministerio de Magia, y llegar a un cargo de tal importancia significaba muchas cosas nuevas que aprender, muchos accesos a nuevas mejoras para la gente y una oportunidad gigante de lograr cambios. Pero, había otro punto, que era Draco Malfoy, era su territorio, no el de ella, y sin duda costaría algo llevarse con él.

Hace años que no lo veía, y después de los sucesos de la Gran Guerra muchas peleas estúpidas quedaron zanjadas, jamás fueron amigos, pero se podía decir que ahora no eran enemigos. Ella fue una de las testigos, en esos tiempos, del sufrimiento que Draco padeció durante todo ese tiempo, y sabía que él había cambiado absolutamente después de los sucesos ocurridos, y no podía mentirse a si misma, lo admiraba, su carrera profesional era tan maravillosa, tan prestigiosa, era un hombre tan capaz, que para ella seria un real honor poder trabajar a su alero y aprender de él, sabía que ella podía trabajar con él, olvidando todo lo pasado, ahora, no sabia si él podría olvidar el pasado y soportarla.

Después de tanto tiempo de distancia, y de un recuerdo de colegio, no sabia mas allá de Draco, no sabía como era ni como se comportaba, solo sabia lo que todo el mundo sabia, su destacada carrera, su excelente labor en el ministerio.

Hermione respiró profundo, ya había tomado una decisión:

- Señor ministro – respiró profundo – Acepto la oferta


	3. October & April

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? . Por fin de vacaciones, algo enferma, pero por fin publicando este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Les recomiendo que para leerlo escuchen la canción "October & April" del grupo finlandés The Rasmus, esta muy ligada al capítulo que ahora publico. Es algo triste.**_

_**Espero que a pesar de eso, les guste y logre emocionarlos. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y si me dejan opiniones o sugerencias estaría muy feliz!.**_

_**Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana y disfruten este capítulo.**_

_**Respuesta Reviews:**_

_**Harryandale: Gracias por tu opinión, ojala este logre emocionarte, espero! Muchas gracias por pasar! Y espero tu comentario! Cariños para ti.**_

_**Sabaana: Gracias por pasar nuevamente!, bueno ahora se nos viene una situación muy emocional, en este capítulo. Draco ha cambiado bastante, así que después de tanto años y vidas tan diferentes, creo que será algo muy complejo! En el próximo capítulo veremos algo de eso! Espero tu comentarios, cuídate mucho!**_

_**Maki-chan x3: Hola! Que feliz me hace saber que tengo una lectora fiel! Es gratificante leer algo así, ojala este nuevo aviso de nuevo capitulo te haga sentir alegré y logré emocionarte, por que se viene un capitulo, que a mi parecer, es sumamente emotivo!. Gracias por tu mensaje! Fue muy lindo leerlo, espero tener de nuevo tu comentario.**_

_**Julia-Hart: Hola! Gracias por lo de que escribo bien!, eso pretendo! Y feliz si te gusta!, espero poder lograr transmitir emociones! Para eso son todas estas historias! Ojala este capítulo te guste! (recomiendo que pongas el tema que cite arriba, le dará su onda al leerlo), y bueno creo que ya en el próximo capitulo los veremos enfrentados. Cariños!**_

_**Crimela: Hola!, Bueno en este capítulo no verás nada sobre eso aún, quizás en el próximo algo se verá, ojala a pesar de eso, te guste este capítulo, y bueno la convivencia entre ambos, no será para nada fácil.**_

_**Yummi Girl / Ayma Secret: Hola! Que bueno ver un comentario tuyo por acá nuevamente! Gracias por darte el tiempo. Realmente yo adoro los Draco/Hermione. Espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes tu opinión. Cariños.**_

_**Sugeisy: que lindo tu comentario, mil gracias por pasar, ojala este capitulo te provoque lo mismo! Cariños y te espero!**_

_**Sol Meyer M.G.P : Hola! Mil gracias por pasar! Ojala este capitulo también te guste y te emocione que es lo que busco! Espero tu mensaje ¡! Cariños para ti.**_

**CAPÍTULO III**

Uno…el sonido del zapato sobre la baldosa resonó en sus oídos… Dos… una fuerte aspiración de aire infló su pecho, escuchando como entrababa por su boca seca, con complicaciones por el solo hecho de respirar…Tres…una pequeña lágrima se arrancó de su ojo izquierdo, cayendo por su acalorada mejilla, mojando la comisura de sus labios, recordándole por que estaba corriendo, por que empujaba a todo la gente que estaba en ese pasillo interminable.

Simplemente no miraba, no escuchaba, casi ya no veía, solo podía correr y buscar algún tipo de respuesta lógica para que su cerebro dejará de pensar e imaginar lo que al parecer era la realidad, y peor aun, que su corazón dejará de sentir esa sensación tan difícil de describir, peor que tener a un dementor cerca, era aun mas trágico que perder toda la felicidad del mundo, era perder algo mas allá, algo de corazón a corazón, perder un trozo de ti mismo.

Su respiración era cada vez mas entrecortada, la garganta estaba mucho mas apretada, deshidratada, sentía que la voz no saldría mas, y un punzante dolor en la boca del estómago no cesaba, y mientras mas cerca estaba del piso 11 del hospital, el dolor era mas y mas insoportable.

Mientras mas se acercaba a aquel lugar su vista mas se nublaba, sus fríos ojos ahora estaban inundados de lágrimas, que no paraban de salir y bajar estrepitosamente sobre su pálida piel. Cada lágrima le hacia recordar momentos pasados, mientras mas corría por llegar al lugar donde hubiese querido jamás haber llegado, suplicando por que le dijeran que todo esto que estaba pasando era mentira, una mala broma, una cruel mentira. Sus ojos podían ver aquellos ojos claros como los suyos, devolviéndole una mirada alegre, una mirada que le decía que podía contar con ella, una mirada que le repetía sin cesar que en ella él podía encontrar su hogar. Sus oídos aun podía escuchar ese sonido tan familiar de su risa, esa risa que le indicaba que en aquel lugar él era bienvenido, y por su piel podía sentir aquellos delgados brazos que le indicaban que ya había llegado a casa, que lo rodeaban, cobijándolo del mundo, ese mundo que siempre había sido tan adverso.

Él, sin duda era un hombre que representaba la fielmente el significado de oscuridad, su vida era la representación gráfica del mas crudo de los invierno, una gran nube negra que tapaba cualquier luz que viniera del mundo exterior.

Desde pequeño toda su existencia había estado marcada de sacrificios, de pruebas, de dar y hacer y no recibir nada cambio, y lo mas triste, de dolor, todos los momentos vividos estaban registrados con un gran sufrimiento como acompañante, siempre el dolor había sido la paga para sus actos, el valor de sus acciones. Aunque él hubiera tratado de cambiar esto, siempre había algún tipo de fuerza externa que derribaba su voluntad, y lo forzaba a volver a esa cruda verdad donde él vivía. Sus ojos ya había visto tantas penurias y escenas macabras, que su piel cada vez se tornaba mas y mas gruesa, y su corazón era como una escarcha, tan helada, tan ajena, que ya casi nada lo inmutaba, ya que el camino de la vida lo había convertido en un ser aislado de cualquier tipo de emoción, la capacidad de asombro era casi nula, y nada lograba conmoverlo, no por que quisiera ser un tipo sin sentimientos, simplemente había sido criado así y forzado a vivir una vida sin sentir, y la última etapa de su vida, había sido testigo de tantas atrocidades, escenas fuertes y trágicas, forzado a cometer muchas de ellas, que ya no lograba inmutarse frente a diferentes hechos, aprendiendo a vivir con ellos, aprendiendo a lidiar con las cosas mas enfermas y maquiavélicas para no ser castigado por otros, y que su familia no recibiera represalias por sus actos. Su vida sacrificada desde la mas corta edad, marcada y manchada, donde, lo mas seguro es que todo el mundo quedaría marcado por el resto de su vida, él simplemente tuvo que seguir, aunque viviera eternamente atormentado.

Draco Malfoy ya había sufrido quizás todo lo que un ser humano podría sufrir y tolerar, había perdido todo lo que una persona en su vida podría haber perdido. Familia, dignidad, reputación, humanidad, amistades y amor, toda ya se lo habían quitado, de todo había sido despojado, y seguía ahí, sobreviviendo, pero pagando un precio muy alto, que era el estar prácticamente solo en esta vida, respirando sin sentir.

La marca que se depositaba ahora como un simple tatuaje en su brazo, le recordaba todos los días lo que había hecho y lo que había perdido, martirizando su mente día tras días, y solo una persona había logrado quebrar esa dura roca que él era para el mundo, y era la única persona que lo había mantenido con algo de humanidad dentro de su ser, era la única que le recodaba que aun podía sentir.

Ella era la única luz dentro de su mundo frío, ella era la luz dentro de ese jardín marchito en el que se había transformado, o mejor dicho, al que lo habían transformado años y años de abusos. A pesar de ser de la misma familia, ambos eran dos mundos completamente apartes, pero a la vez unidos por el amor y el dolor. Eran luz y oscuridad, mundo distantes, pero el amor que sentían el uno por el otro sobrepasaba todo eso, rompía todas las barreras existentes.

Isabel era como la tierna brisa de la primavera, el sol se reflejaba en su alma, y Draco sentía como ella brillaba, como sus ojos lograba transmitirle el calor que él necesitaba para no congelarse y volverse loco. Tenia un corazón fuerte, como el de un león, y lograba alentar su alma perdida, lograba romper aquella escarcha que era su corazón, y lo hacia latir nuevamente, sin ella Draco se hubiera muerto durante la época de la Gran Guerra, sin ella él no hubiera sabido que aun era una persona que podía luchar por ser feliz, y que merecía serlo, sin ella él ahora seguramente no estaría vivo, sino debajo de la tierra, muerto.

El odio que él llevaba en su corazón era aplacado por el amor que ella tenia en el suyo, tan distintos y tan iguales, era un amor tortuoso, quizás no comprendido por muchos, pero era amor, un amor tan real, que había sido el único antídoto en la vida del rubio, lo único que pudo sanar a ese ser torturado una y otra vez desde que nació, la razón por la cual él se levantaba todos los días.

Draco trataba de respirar, apretando sus puños con fuerzas, tratando de contener su desesperación, buscando la habitación donde debía estar Isabel, desesperado avanzaba por el lúgubre pasillo, todos lo miraban algo consternados, algunos molestos otros con pena al notar su dolor. Draco abría todas las puertas del piso 11, buscándola, sin preguntar ni tomar en cuenta nadie, solo tratando de sentir su calor, no le importaba si le decían que estaba loco al actuar así, ni que alguien lo reprendiera por aquella forma abrupta de comportarse en un lugar así, como lo era un hospital. A él no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo le importaba que Isabel siguiera ahí para él, siguiera mirándolo como lo hacia siempre.

Casi al llegar al final del pasillo, Draco con el palpitar de su corazón al cien por ciento, empujo la puerta blanca de la habitación 125, estaba silenciosa, iluminada por unos débiles rayos de sol, que vaticinaban lo que pasaría mas tarde. Dentro de ella pudo ver una amplia cama blanca cerca de la ventana, donde en medio de ella había una mujer encima de las sabanas, con la cabeza apoyada suavemente en la almohada. Era de mediana estatura, considerando el espacio que ocupaba en la cama, contextura delgada, con cabello rojizo, que resaltaba en la sala completamente blanca, este se esparcía por alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo como un cuadro, mientras sus ojos, muy grandes, estaban abiertos mirando un punto muerto en el techo. Isabel no se movía en lo absoluto, a pesar del ruido de la puerta, llevaba una túnica blanca que la cubría hasta las rodillas dejando sus piernas desnudas y rígidas, y se podía ver un leve subir y bajar de su pecho, que era el único punto de movimiento en la instancia. Tenia los labios completamente blancos, al igual que su rostro, apretados, sin moverse.

Con euforia, Draco la reconoció y emocionado corrió a la cama, mirándola, sonriendo al notar su respiración debajo de la túnica. Acercándose con pasos impacientes hacia Isabel, la miraba de pies a cabeza para comprobar que aun estaba ahí, viva, para él, como su corazón deseaba:

Isabel..Isabel… Querida … - cada palabra salía con esfuerzo, de parte del rubio, esperanzado, sin dejar de mirarla, se acomodó sobre la cama, a su lado y le tomo la mano, buscando con sus ojos su mirada, apretó su mano contra la de él, ,mientras la seguía llamando, pero ella no devolvía la mirada, seguía fija en la posición en que él la había encontrado, no acusaba recibo de ninguna de las llamadas que Draco le hacia, ni de las caricias.

El rubio la miraba extrañado, tratando de convencerse de algo que su lógica la decía que no era, quería verla viva, pero en su interior sabia que algo no estaba bien, y sabia cual era la respuesta final de eso, era demasiado inteligente como para hacerse el loco, pero el amor que tenia por esa mujer lo hacia pensar que estaba equivocado.

Sentía que la mano de ella estaba tiesa, rígida y casi sin calor. Con el entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro por el rostro pálido perfectamente diseñado de su prima, buscándola sin encontrarla, deteniéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos que ahora ya no eran dueños esa chispa resplandeciente:

Querida… háblame, por favor, háblame – le suplicó Draco, con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como esa luz de esperanza se desvanecía tan rápido como se había encendido, sintiendo la fría y dura realidad, como, al parecer, era el destino escrito en su vida. Las lágrimas volvieron a invadir sus ojos, y sin aguantar mas, tratando de hallar ese hogar, que sabia que había perdido, desconsolado se escondió en el frío cuello de la mujer, restregando su rostro en esa piel sin vida, sintiendo como algo de aquel olor volvía a llenar su nariz, recorriendo su cuerpo, ese olor que lo hacia volver a la vida, ese olor que le daba sentido a su maltratada existencia.

Buscando con su mano vacía sus mejillas, que ya no se sonrojaban ante su contacto, deslizándose por ella, tratando de sentirla otra vez, como antes, enterró sus dedos en la cascada ondulada y rojiza, esa cabellera que tanto representaba su hermoso corazón, apasionado y cálido, ese pelo donde él muchas veces había colado sus manos y zambullido su nariz para apoderarse de el, ese cabello que ya no vibraba con su caricia.

El dolor era tan intenso, recorría su cuerpo y su alma tan rápido, parecía aceite caliente quemando cada centímetro de su ser, pensaba que él iba a morir ahí mismo, por que si ella no estaba, una parte o quizás todo su ser estaba muerto. Morir al lado de ella, en su regazo lo sentía como un regalo agridulce, pero quizás ya había llegado su momento, no sabia si podría soportar una vida sin tenerla, aunque fuera lejos, pero saber que estaba. Para él, no podía haber un momento mejor para dejar este mundo agrio, era la única mujer que había amado en su vida, a pesar de que las cosas no hubieran resultado como él quería, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, ella jamás lo abandono:

Cariño… no me dejes solo… no te vayas sin mi…- susurraba despacio en el sobre la oreja de la mujer, mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha, y recostado al lado ella, seguía hablándole, esperando algún mínimo gesto o reacción de que ella lo estaba escuchando, esperando que la cabeza de Isabel se diera vuelta y le diera una enorme sonrisa como ella sabia hacerlo, pero no había ninguna señal de vida por parte de ella, excepto el subir y bajar de su pecho, que indicaban que estaba respirando.

El rubio, con una fuerza sobre humana logro incorporarse en la cama, con la mirada fija en el rostro de la mujer, entumecido, seguía esperando. Logró sentarse a su lado, su rostro estaba destruido, húmedo por las lagrimas que aun no paraban de salir, su cabello estaba revuelto, y su boca seca de angustia. Solo la miraba, sin saber que hacer, solo quería mirarla, solo quería guardar su rostro en su cabeza, sin soltar ni un instante una de sus manos, con la otra le hacia cariño, recordando su voz, su mirada y sus caricias:

Señor…discúlpeme por interrumpirlo, ¿Usted es familiar de la Señora Lionel, de apellido de soltera Malfoy?-

Sí … - respondió Draco, de a poco logro reaccionar a las palabras de un hombre que no veía en ese momento, y limpiándose rápidamente la cara con sus manos, se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de él, vestido completamente de blanco y con una carpeta en sus manos, apuntándola con una varita.

¿El señor Draco Malfoy, no?- preguntó el medimago, mientras se acercaba mas al rubio.

Si…-respondió casi por inercia.

Lamento mucho su pérdida Sr. Malfoy- dijo el medimago acercándose a él, cerrando la carpeta, tomando su varita, con un movimiento ágil hizo aparecer un vaso de agua, extendiéndosela al rubio, con sumo cuidado.

Gracias – Draco comenzó a beber el agua mientras intentaba hacer funcionar su cabeza, tratando de prestar atención al hombre. La realidad le cayo de golpe al notar lo lejana que era la Isabel que estaba en esa cama, postrada, a la Isabel que tenia en su memoria. Sabia que tenia que hacer esta pregunta, aunque supiera, en el fondo de su ser cual era la respuesta: Isabel…- temía hacer tanto esta pregunta, sabia la respuesta, pero deseaba oír otra - ¿Esta muerta?

… - el medimago sorprendido frente a la pregunta, logro notar el estado de Draco, sabia que ambos sabían la respuesta, pero también sabia que el necesitaba escucharla de su parte. Se acercó a la cama a mirar a la mujer, era terrible dar estas noticias, pero no le quedaba otra opción:

La señora Lionel esta bajo una poción en estos momentos que la hacen seguir respirando y manteniendo una pequeña actividad en su cuerpo, pero, como usted sabrá, es solo una poción que logra esto, pera ella esta cerebralmente muerta, podemos seguir suministrándole esta poción todo lo usted desee y considere, pero ella no volverá…-

Draco sintió como su espalda era recorrida por un aire frío al escuchar las palabras del medimago, apretó la mano de Isabel, y volvió a mirar sus finos rasgos, su mirada perdida, sonrió al ver su rostro, amaba ese rostro mas que a nada en el mundo. Tras unos minutos de divagaciones e imagenes, volvió su mirada al medimago, respiro profundo, tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas, recobrando algo el temple, tratando de mantener firme su voz:

Ella era una rayo de luz, no se merece estar así – sentenció el rubio, mirando al medimago, el asintió frente a lo que Draco decía, sacando su varita de su bolsillo apunto a Isabel, pero Draco rápidamente, alzo su mano:

Me gustaría hacerlo yo …-

El medimago asintió con una sonrisa cordial y guardo la varita, se alejo un poco de la cama, haciéndose a un lado, dándole un espacio a Draco:

Fuiste y serás la mujer mas importante en mi vida Isabel, lo que me regalaste jamás será borrado de mi ser … - Lentamente se acercó a su rostro, grabando en su memoria cada parte de aquel rostro, dueño de toda la felicidad de la que él había disfrutado en su vida. Cerrando los ojos acercó sus delgados labios a los ahora pálidos de ellas, juntándolo lentamente, sintiendo por ultima vez su saber, dulce y tierno como él recordaba, tratando de robarle esa esencia que podía mantenerlo vivo, tratando de llevársela dentro de él. Tomo su rostro y lo acercó a el, sintiendo su cabello en su dedos, profundizó ese beso de despedida, sin querer irse, o deseando que ella se lo llevará en ese momento:

Te amo…- Susurró sobre sus labios, separándose de a poco, mirándola por última vez, recordando su sonrisa y recordando que le había prometido ser feliz. Sonriendo como ella le decía, recordando cada palabra que ella le dedicaba, tratando de estar bien por ella y en honor a su memoria, de a poco se levantó, dio unos pasos para atrás, viéndola por completo, cubierta por la tenue luz del atardecer, con las manos temblorosas, busco dentro de su túnica su varita, y con esta en la mano, temblando, la volvió a mirar, viendo el reflejo de sus cabellos de fuego, y sin dejar de sonreír por ella, pudo recordar esa noche, la única noche en que ella fue suya, sabiendo que le pertenecería para siempre:

_Depellere_ – conjuró el rubio y un rayo de luz blanquecina salio de la punta de su varita, cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer, que comenzó a ascender de la cama, y de apoco a desaparecer.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro al ver como Isabel se iba rodeada por aquella luz que el mismo estaba conjurando. Con la varita aun en el aire, Draco vio que Isabel ya no estaba, y la luz se había ido, bajo suavemente su varita y la guardo en su túnica, sin creer aun todo lo que estaba pasando, solo hace unos instantes sus labios habían estado en los inertes de ella y ahora ya no había nada de ella en esa habitación, ni siquiera su olor.

Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente, viendo en su memoria el rostro alegre y grácil de Isabel, logró ver su sonrisa, y pudo sentir como ella lo besaba y luego se desvanecía, con alegría en sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta al sentir una mano en su hombro, era el mismo medimago que lo estaba esperando, se notaba conmovido por la situación, e intentando ser respetuoso, se acercó con sumo cuidado:

Siento tanto interrumpirlo, pero tengo un tema de suma urgencia que tratar con usted- dijo el medimago, tratando de lograr la atención del rubio- se que quizás no puedo prestarme mucha atención, pero dado que usted es el único familiar de la Señora Lionel tengo que hablar esto de inmediato con usted Señor Malfoy –

Entiendo… - respondió el rubio con la vista ida, sin comprender nada, con su cabeza en otro lado, sintiendo aun el sabor de Isabel en sus labios.

Se trata de Marco … -

Marco… - repitió el rubio en un tono de pregunta, tras un segundo de titubeo, su cabeza logró relacionar nombres, personas y hechos, y un rostro pequeño, fino y alegre se vino a su memoria, y unos ojos chispeantes como los de su madre lo hicieron despertar de ese sueño amargo-

El menor en cuestión, Marco Lionel Malfoy, ha sufrido heridas leves, y esta estable, el problema es que como comprenderá, él no tiene ni padres ni abuelos vivos a los que podamos recurrir por esta situación, y el único familiar vivo con el que cuenta es usted Sr. Malfoy –

Marco…- Draco volvió a repetir recordando los cabellos largos, ondulados y rojizos del pequeño - ¿Donde esta? – dijo con algo de brusquedad el rubio, mirando fijamente al medimago.

En la pieza contigua Sr. Malfoy, durmiendo –

Necesito verlo … - sin mas salió de la habitación y camino a la siguiente, donde pudo ver la misma habitación pero con otro habitante, un niño pequeño, que dormía plácidamente, cubierto por sábanas.

El rubio se acercó a el desesperado, y sonrió al verlo tan contento, en él podía ver todo lo que amo en su madre, sin poder evitarlo beso su mejilla, y lloró de alegría al saber que algo de Isabel aun estaba con él, reflejado en un pequeño.

Sr. Malfoy, disculpe que lo moleste pero necesito saber si usted se hará cargo del niño, sino tendré que llamar a servicio de menores –

Por supuesto que me quedaré con él, es mi … sangre- respondió con firmeza Draco, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho.

Perfecto Sr. Malfoy – respondió el medimago llenando la ficha, dejando la habitación sin interrumpir mas.

Una tos lo despertó, al instante sintió un fuerte dolor de cuello, con una mueca de dolor volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, y con trabajo logró abrir los ojos. La luz del sol iluminaba la sala, tratando de enfocar su vista dormida, logró ver unos grandes ojos grises mirarlo, estos estaban algo asustado y sin duda, tristes. Reconoció aquellos ojos gigantes y los cabellos largos, ondulados y rojizos, eran de su sobrino:

¿Dónde esta mamá? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa el pequeño. Miraba fijamente a su tío, sin pestañear. Noto que él miro al suelo, evitándolo, y noto como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Él era un niño muy perspicaz e inteligente, ya sabia la respuesta de ese gesto, tomo sus sábanas y las abrazo con fuerza, y con un grito desesperado comenzó a llorar.

Draco se acercó rápido y lo abrazo, mientras Marco trataba de zafarse, hacia pataletas, lo golpeaba, se movía dentro de los brazos de su tío, y seguía gritando, hasta que se dejo vencer por el cariño de Draco, abrazándolo fuerte, siguió llorando, su mamá se había ido:

- Estoy aquí..hijo – susurró Draco, besándole la frente, aferrándolo a él.


	4. Fénix

**CAPITULO 4**

_Hola a Todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Disculpen la demora! Pero revise muchas veces el capítulo para convencerme que me gustará._

_Bueno quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han agregado dentro de sus autoras favoritas, a los que han agregado la historia y a los que han puesto alerta! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!._

_Y como siempre agradeciendo cada comentario que trato de responder siempre, y agradeciendo de ante mano sus comentarios para este capítulo! Es bueno tenerlos para saber si les agrada o no el curso de la historia!_

_Les recomiendo 2 canciones que escuche mientras creaba este capítulo. La central es "__While Your Lips Are Still Red" de mi banda favorita Nightwish, su letra es muy bella. Y el segundo tema lo escuche mientras escribía la parte de Draco en el juicio, creo que esa actitud tuvo él en ese momento y al que tendrá en esta historia, la canción habla de ella, pero bueno, reemplácenla por un él y se llama "My Little Phoenix" de Tarja Turunen (ex Nightwish)_

_Cariños a todos y espero sus mensajes!_

_PD: LA respuesta de los reviews las dejaré abajo._

**CAPITULO IV**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió su rostro, no pudo evitar saltar de alegría en ese mismo momento, su corazón latía tan rápido y sentía un jubilo en su interior que no podía explicar. La emoción la embriagaba, no esperaba que esa llamada que tanto temor le había causado cuando le avisaron, ahora seria el motivo de tanto jubilo. Haber logrado algo así, un puesto así, en tan poco tiempo, y mas aun, con un reconocimiento notable por parte del mismísimo ministro de magia era algo impresionante, impagable y fuera de serie.

Camino por el pasillo lentamente, tratando de disfrutar, de saborear cada segundo esa sensación de satisfacción que recorría todo su cuerpo, no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con ese cargo en sus manos, todos los planes y proyectos que llevaría a cabo, todas las grandes cosas que podría lograr al estar en esa posición, el aprendizaje que tendría y como crecería como profesional al desenvolverse en ese ministerio tan prestigioso y tan difícil de acceder. Una evolución.

De repente la alegría ceso súbitamente, como cuando cortas el agua de la llave, y un rostro muy conocido, apareció en su mente, en realidad ahora solo era un recuerdo vago y difuso de un rostro. No lo veía hace mas de 6 años, solo tenia algunas nociones de él por las fotos en los diarios ,intentando no fijarse mucho, aunque la curiosidad siempre terminaba ganando y cediendo y comenzaba a leer todo el reportaje, de hecho siguió muy de cerca la carrera del joven mago que conoció desde los 11 años.

A través de esas paginas pudo ver sus cambios, y no solo físicos, sino en su actuar, en su forma de afrontarse la vida y de convivir con el resto de las personas, con una comunidad mágica, que en un comienzo fue absolutamente adversa, que lo miró con desdeño, y que sin duda lo hubieran dejado morir, si de ellos dependiera, y aún habían muchos que pensaban así.

Pero, a pesar de eso, durante todos esos años, Draco Malfoy había demostrado el verdadero significado de la palabra "valentía", ya que a pesar de todos los prejuicios, que muchos eran sumamente justificados, siguió adelante con su vida, demostrando con cada paso que daba y acción que hacia lo que él valía como profesional, y mas aún como ser humano. Draco, sin duda alguna, era la personificación de lo que significa un cambio de vida, un real cambio de piel y el valor de las segundas oportunidades.

Hermione cada vez se vio mas y mas interesada en la carrera del joven muchacho, muchas veces sorprendida por su actitud, pero mas aun su inteligencia, su prestancia y elegancia. Tenia una forma muy particular de ser y actuar, y era tan distinto a lo que ella recordaba en sus memorias de adolescentes, ella siempre lo había visto, burlándose de sus amigos, peleando con Harry y mofándose de ella, por su sangre, y el último tiempo que pudo "estar" con él, solamente lo vio terriblemente asustado, agotado y desesperado.

Sin duda los años había hecho su resto, y todo estaba cambiando, sin la amenaza de Voldemort, el mundo mágico volvía a la normalidad, pero Hermione sabía que para personas que vivieron toda esta guerra tan de cerca era complejo volver a ser lo que eran antes, de hecho, jamás volverían a ser los de antes, y a su parecer, el destino de Draco era mucho mas difícil que su propio destino, o hasta el del mismo Harry.

A diferencia de ellos, el rubio estaba solo, y no era bien mirado en la comunidad mágica, así que el joven tuvo que volver a construir su vida y un nombre dentro de este mundo, tuvo que levantarse como fénix, y renacer, luchar por demostrar que él si era distinto a lo que todos pensaban, y nadar contra una marea poco amigable y muy brava.

Los avances del rubio habían sorprendido a una sabelotodo como Hermione, y no podía evitar sentir admiración. Draco, para ella era la mezcla entre valentía e inteligencia, un balance perfecto, un hombre que luchaba por ser mas y mas, por ganar todo lo que pudiera, pero a su parecer, no peleaba contra nadie, simplemente combatía por ser mejor y evolucionar él mismo. Cada intervención mágica, cada reforma y mas aun cada declaración pública que daba, mostraban este talante que a Hermione le provocaba una profunda admiración pero que también la desencajaba, por que cada vez que le topaba con algo sobre él, sentía que conocía poco, o mejor dicho nada a ese hombre, era otra persona, aunque obviamente ciertas cosas esenciales jamás cambiaban, ya que ese aire de superioridad aun lo llevaba consigo, como también la finura de pertenecer a una familia de alcurnia dentro de la comunidad mágica, toda esa prestancia la llevaba en la sangre.

Con la cabeza distraída en un hombre alto y rubio, volvió a enfocarse en los pasos a seguir, avanzando, con la sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro:

Malfoy … - se retracto a si misma – Draco … no pienso empezar como en la escuela, eso ya es pasado, definitivamente solo quiero trabajar en paz – concluyo para si misma sonriendo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, rectificándose su decisión. Con paso firme avanzó por el hall del edificio, y entro a la chimenea, sería mas rápido así, tomo un poco de polvos flu y sonriente los lanzó ,y con voz tan clara y orgullosa pronuncio:

Oficina Hermione Granger, Legislación-

Ese tirón tan conocido en el estomago, la jalo hacia dentro y revolvió todos sus sentidos, y unos segundos después se encontraba parada, aunque tambaleando dentro de una oscura chimenea, avanzo un paso tratando de buscar la luz, al notar lo amplia que era pudo concluir que por ende era lujosa, y agradeció mentalmente que estuviera tan limpia, sino todo su traje hubiera quedado destrozado. Caminando hacia el frente, plantando lo mejor que pudo sus enormes tacos en el suelo, trato de abrir lo mas que pudo sus enormes ojos marrones, dejando a la vista el lugar del cual ella seria parte ahora, y comenzó a grabar cada imagen que se presentaba frente a su vista.

Era una amplia sala, de murallas de mediana estatura, pero decoradas de forma simple, sin embargo la elegancia se hacia presente en cada rincón de ese lugar. La mitad de la pared estaba cubierta de madera, según sus ojos, era sin duda roble, muy oscuro, casi negro y brillante, estaba lacado y tenia ese toque pulcro tan característico en el propio vestir del rubio, dando una especie de brillo delicado, mientras que la otra mitad de la pared estaba decorada con una pintura tono azul marino. Al acercarse, Hermione noto que no era pintura, sino que eran pequeños pelos al parecer, suaves, muy parecidos al terciopelo, cubriendo toda la habitación.

En el fondo había un enorme ventanal. Las persianas metálicas estaban arriba, dejando entrar una considerable fuente de luz, dándole el paso a una hermosa vista de Londres Muggle. La rubia no pudo evitar acercarse hacia ese espectáculo y mirar por la ventana. Al posar sus dedos sobre el vidrio pudo notar que era un hermoso hechizo, obvio, por que el ministerio estaba bajo tierra, pero ese detalle que Malfoy había puesto le daba mucha vida al lugar.

Justo al medio de la sala y frente a la chimenea había una hermosa alfombra circular color mantequilla, de la misma textura media peluda de la pared y sobre ella estaba el escritorio de Draco, era mediano y muy sutil siguiendo la línea de elegancia del lugar. Su escritorio estaba muy ordenado, era de la misma madera de la pared, recto, con pequeñas decoraciones al medio de las patas, habían pocas carpetas encima, todas puestas con mucha diligencia. Una pequeña lámpara, negra adornaba el espacio, de corte moderno, a su gusto, sumamente muggle. Solo un objeto desencajaba en toda esa paleta de colores y en el estilo impuesto en el lugar, estaba en uno de los bordes de la mesa, debajo de un trozo de tela, era un tazón que destacaba frente a todo el resto por ser muy colorido y lleno de marcas de patas, al parecer de dragón, que se movían de un lado para el otro.

Hermione levanto la ceja mirando el artefacto, tan simple pero dentro del contexto en el que estaba tan extraño, no pudo evitar tomarlo en sus manos, sonriendo y algo ansiosa lo acercó a su cara, comprobando que eran patas de dragón, lo giro buscando alguna pista del por que estaba ahí y en la oreja de la taza pudo encontrar esa pista, decía con letra de niño "Draco". La joven sonrío, meditando, sin duda era un regalo de un niño.

Dentro de sus cavilaciones, no le entraba esa taza en el mundo de aquel rubio, pensaba y pensaba tratando de tener alguna respuesta, pero esa no le venia a la cabeza, rodó los ojos sintiéndose estúpida por empezar a escarbar en la vida de alguien tan ajeno a ella, pero ese reto mental ceso al ver una foto que estaba en el escritorio. Dejando el tazón de lado, Hermione tomo un portarretrato de plata que estaba justo al lado, puesto de una manera que el que estuviera sentado pudiera verlo con facilidad. El marco contenía una foto mágica, eran dos personas, una mujer y un niño pequeño, al parecer de la castaña, el niño no tenia mas de 5 años. La mujer debía tener su misma edad, tenia el pelo sumamente largo y tan rojo como el cabello de su querida Ginny, los ojos muy grandes y tan verdes como los de Harry. Era de facciones muy finas y delicadas, su nariz era sumamente respingada y su boca era mediana pero de labios carnosos y rosados, parecía una muñeca, su piel era tan blanca y sus mejillas eran sonrosadas dándole un estilo romántico, parecía modelo de revista parisina. La mujer sonreía en la foto, se veía muy feliz, tomando al niño para acercarlo a ella. El pequeño era idéntico a ella, colorín, pelo largo con muchos rulos, de piel muy blanca, nariz pequeña y cubierta de pecas cafés, con la cara redonda y cachetes muy gorditos, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, eran grises y con forma almendrada.

Ambos saludaban con la mano en primera instancia, luego la mujer besaba al niño en su mejilla y el pequeño al sentir el contacto comenzaba a reír sin parar. La castaña no pudo evitar pensar quienes serian ellos, ella no conocía familia viva de Draco Malfoy, sabia lo que había pasado con Lucius y Narcisa, y Draco no tenia hermanos, esa foto era absolutamente bizarra para ella:

Quizás se ha casado… - pensó en voz alta, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, quería dar vuelta el marco y sacar la foto para ver si había algún tipo de dedicatoria. Sus dedos comenzaron a actuar, pero fue interrumpida.

No, no esta casado, ella es su prima y su sobrino –

Hermione asustada al sentirse descubierta, soltó el portarretrato y mas nerviosa al ver lo que había hecho trato de ponerlo rápidamente en su lugar, alborotando un poco el escritorio, sintiendo como sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo y calentando toda su cara, cerró los ojos sin querer mirar, pero era obvio que no podría estar así todo el día, además era una Grynffindor, tenia que afrontar las cosas y ser valiente.

De a poco levanto la cabeza y miro a la mujer dueña de la voz de hace un momento, estaba al frente suyo, con una pequeña pero notoria barriga. Hermione muy avergonzada comenzó a hablar:

Disculpa, se que no tenia por que estar tomando las cosas de Malf… del Sr. Malfoy, pero, bueno no se si te contaron que yo … - La joven sintió sus manso sudorosas, aunque se calmo al verse interrumpida por una amable sonrisa de su interlocutora, que la miraba notablemente divertida y sin pizca de molestia.

Tranquila – dijo Anette acercándose a ella, dándole un espontáneo beso en la mejilla - Soy Anette Blychart , secretaria de Draco – sonrió abiertamente, mientras notaba que Hermione trataba de responderle, pero aun seguía algo apenada, así que prefirió seguir hablando – Y tu debes ser la Srta. Hermione Granger, la nueva jefa de sección que estará en la ausencia de Draco ¿no? – afirmó Anette, mientras en un acto reflejo se acariciaba su panza.

Eh… - Hermione se estiraba su falda, algo agachada, ocultándose, aun avergonzada, mientras procesaba la pregunta – Si, esa misma soy yo – Levantó la cabeza sonriendo al notar la buena disposición de Anette – Si, yo soy Hermione Granger, y bueno si vengo a reemplazar y luego a ayudar al Sr. Malfoy en esta tarea –

OH… eso último no lo sabia - dijo Anette realmente sorprendida, no se imaginaba a Draco trabajando con otra persona, era tan solitario. De hecho si lo pensaba bien, con ella era cordial, y sabia que le tenia cariño, pero jamás se abrió mas allá de lo obvio con ella. Volvió a sonreír al solo pensar las escenas épicas que vería prontamente – Eso será algo maravilloso para Draco, siempre trabaja mucho-

Algo me comentaron … - dijo ella, para luego taparse la boca, sintiendo que un pensamiento se le había escapado – Disculpa, no tengo por que hablar de él si no esta presente, que desatinada soy-

No te preocupes, no es algo que no sepa, Draco es mi jefe hace algún tiempo y digamos que algo lo conozco, lo veo todos los días, y se lo que dicen en los pasillos, pero es algo fácil de ver, así que pierde cuidado- Anette hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole cuidado al asunto.

Ah.. bueno, espero poder llevarme bien con él –

Será todo un desafío – Dijo Anette con naturalidad, pensando que el chico en cuestión era la persona mas enigmática que conocía, hasta misteriosa podría decir. Siempre educado, siempre cortes, pero no cercano. Busco con la vista una silla, estaba agotada con su barriga, la tomo y la acercó al escritorio de Draco, mirando de nuevo a su nueva jefa, noto que Hermione ante su comentario se puso pálida – Pero no te asustes, es un hombre muy cordial, pero siempre a estado solo, por eso te digo que quizás sea un desafío, él nunca a trabajado en equipo, solo a dirigido equipos, es un hombre solitario, en el trabajo y bueno en otras cosas también – concluyó Anette ingenuamente, con esos ojos que parecieran que volaban a cualquier sitio, unos grandes ojos azules que sonreían a cada momento. Vio como Hermione la miraba con cierta nostalgia, hasta con cariño – Pero siéntate, en tu lugar – pronunció dulcemente Anette mirándola como ella seguía en la misma posición que ella la encontró cuando entro en la sala.

Gracias – Hermione se sentó en ese cómodo sillón que ocupaba normalmente el rubio, y trato de relajarse, mirando fijamente a Anette. Esa mujer le recordaba mucho a su amiga Luna Lovegood, tenían la misma mirada soñadora, no pudo evitar sentir cierto cariño y cercanía.

Inconciente de la chica que tenia al frente, volvió a bajar la mirada y llegó nuevamente a la foto:

Son Isabel y Marco Lionel – respondió Anette, leyendo la pregunta en los ojos de la castaña – Isabel es prima por parte de papá de Draco, ellos eran muy cercanos, y el pequeño es hijo de ella y su marido, Marcus.

¿Eran? – preguntó por inercia Hermione mirando lo hermosa que era esa mujer, era tan perfecta como lo era Fleur, distintas, pero no menos perfectas.

Si, bueno, creo que no te haz enterado, ya que Draco es sumamente cuidadoso de su vida privada, además Isabel aun no a sido declarada … - Anette trató de ordenarse para contar bien el relato – Isabel y Marco tuvieron un accidente, por eso el ministro te ha llamado, por que no sabemos cuanto se demorará Draco en recomponerse de esta situación, eran su única familia. Para Draco , Isabel era como su hermana, y Marco era prácticamente como un hijo, y bueno ellos tuvieron un accidente cuando venían a visitar a Draco a la ciudad- Anette respiró un poco, angustiada por la mala suerte del rubio- Isabel a muerto cerebralmente, y Draco esta ahora, con ella, y supongo que viendo la situación de Marco, ya que acaba de quedar huérfano, la única familia del pobre niño era su madre y Draco, ya que todo el resto de la familia Malfoy murió en la guerra o post guerra, solo eran ellos tres en este mundo-

Dios mío … - salió de la boca de la castaña, luego se tapo la boca. Todo era muy triste, ella no sabia que él tuviera familia, menos que tuviera ese tipo de relaciones, Draco debía estar destruido frente a esa a tan amargo escenario – Espero que se recupere pronto, pero … ¿El niño esta ileso? –

Si, aparte de algunas contusiones, esta bien-

Me alegra escuchar eso – suspiró y no pudo evitar sentir mucha pena por el rubio, pero ella aparte de eso, no podía hacer mucho mas.

¿Quieres un café, Srta. Granger? – dijo Anette tras unos minutos, levantándose del asiento con una sonrisa nuevamente cubriendo su rostro, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

No me digas así, solo dime Hermione – sonrió la castaña amablemente – Me encantaría un Mocca Blanco, si es posible – La joven se quedo mirando a Anette que estaba riendo al escuchar la respuesta - ¿Que pasa? – preguntó sin entender el por que de la risa de su secretaria.

Nada, disculpa, es que Draco toma lo mismo – sonrío ella – Y no se, siempre he pensado que eso de las casualidades, no existen.

Ah…- Hermione al escuchar lo ultimo apretó las manos en los mangos de la silla, y volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se enrojecían, sacudiendo su cabeza, se volvió hacia la chica - ¿Puedes arreglar que traigan mis cosas de mi ex oficina? – cambiando el tema rotundamente, para así no seguir ahondando en algo incomodo.

Por supuesto – y con esto último la delgada mujer salio de la estancia, tomando su espalda, para afirmar esa enorme panza que sobresalía dentro de su menuda contextura.

El aroma a chocolate la reconfortaba. Con el café en mano, recorría la sala a paso lento, mirando cada detalle, tratando de descubrir algo del rubio en aquellos objeto. Sabia que habían sido escogidos con pinzas, de hecho tenia la certeza, nada dentro de ese lugar estaba al azar.

Sus tacos resonaban en el piso de madera, moviéndose, viendo cada adorno, eran muy pocos, casi ninguno, resaltaba una espada sobre la chimenea, tenia una empuñadura muy particular, con forma de dragón, completamente de plata. Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse y tocarla con sus dedos, rememorando todos los adornos que el muchacho solía llevar en Hogwarts, todos relacionados con Dragones.

Tratando de sentir algo, cerró los ojos unos minutos y pudo recordar realmente la última vez que lo había visto.

Fue unas semanas después de la Gran Guerra en el ministerio de magia, exactamente para las sesiones de juicios que fueron ejecutados por parte del ministerio. Tanto ella como Harry y Ron habían sido citados a cada uno de ellos, por la simple razón de haber sido los protagonistas de esa historia.

Recordaba ese día en particular, ella estaba en la sala de la casa de su ahora novio, Ron Weasley, sentada tomando chocolate, mientras leía la nota que tenía en la mano:

**"_Srta. Hermione Granger_**

**_La Madriguera_**

**_Presente_**

**_Se le informa a usted que se le ha convocado a asistir al juicio del imputado Draco Malfoy, donde se solicita su presencia para testificar una serie de hechos donde el ya nombrado con anterioridad estuvo involucrado._**

**_Agradeciendo su tiempo._**

**_Alberta W._**

**_Ministerio de Magia"_**

El juicio de Malfoy, ¿no?- la voz de un moreno la interrumpió de sus pensamientos. El chico se sentó a su lado, con una taza de café-

Harry … - sonrió Hermione estirándole la nota, mientras el chico la tomaba y la leía rápidamente - ¿Cómo dormiste? –

Poco, no muy relajado, pero por lo menos algo dormí – sonrió el muchacho, contestándole aparentemente tranquilo, aunque aun seguía tenso -

Me alegro que hayas podido dormir … - sonrió ella con candidez.

¿Algo te preocupa Hermione? –

Bueno, mas que preocuparme, siento algo extraño – volvió su mirada a la nota- Es extraño tener que testificar hacia él, ¿No crees? –

Si…- susurró Harry poniendo su mano en la rodilla de la castaña, buscando tranquilizarla – Pero creo que todos sabemos perfectamente los hechos sucedidos, y creo que simplemente hay que decir la verdad sobre el asunto, todo lo que paso, lo que él hizo por nosotros y lo que dejo de hacer por Voldemort –

Claro… pero será extraño estar ahí … - concluyo Hermione algo contrariada, aun pensando. El caso de Draco era muy diferente al del resto de los mortífagos. Con el resto fue sumamente fácil, ya que eran personas crueles y ruines, que disfrutaron cada acto que hicieron, pero en el caso de Malfoy, fue todo lo contrario – Él cambio mucho en poco tiempo, me desconcertó su actuación en esto, no logro entenderlo, siempre pensé que disfrutaría matándome, o que alguien de su bando lo hiciera, pero al contrario –suspiró ella poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry, buscando los ojos claros de su amigo, tratando de buscar una guía – Cuando estuvimos en Malfoy Manor, el mintió por nosotros, no nos delató y evito que mi tortura fuera mas terrible – inconciente se tomo su brazo, rozando la cicatriz que siempre tendría, cortesía de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Es verdad…- respondió Harry tomando el brazo de Hermione, buscando confortarla- Por lo mismo creo que lo que a él le suceda lo determinarán otras personas mas aptas para esto, nosotros solo debemos decir la verdad sobre lo sucedido, sin omitir detalles – dijo Harry, tomando algo mas de café, apretando la mano de Hermione, se levanto del asiento y le beso la frente - Todo tendrá su justa condena, no te preocupes, yo no olvide nada de lo que sucedió, ni lo que él hizo- sonrió el moreno, cerrándole el ojo.

Eso espero … - dijo la rubia levantando la vista hacia Harry, aun confusa.

Ese día todo funcionó rápido, el trío dorado asistió durante la mañana al ministerio. Hermione avanzaba por los pasillos de la mano de Ron, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, pero eso no le importaba mucho, ya se había acostumbrado durante los años de Hogwarts que todo el mundo la mirara por ser amiga de Harry Potter, lo único que en ese momento le importaba era sensación extraña que tenía en su cuerpo, esa sensación que no lograba descifrar y que la había molestado desde la mañana, era ridículo sentir algo así después de mas de una semana testificando en el mismo lugar y en la misma sala.

Los pasos de los chicos cesaron al ingresar a una habitación circular, estaba casi repleta, habían muchos magos apostados en unas gradas que rodeaban todo el lugar. Un sitio en particular estaba apostada toda la prensa, que al verlos llegar, explotaron, lanzando las cámaras encima de ellos, llenándolos de flashes y preguntas que no eran respondidas. Hermione presionó la mano de Ron, nerviosa y él, respondiendo con la misma presión, la guió hacia abajo por las escaleras, sin prestar atención a la gente que los miraba, menos al acoso periodístico. Ron estaba firme, sujetando a Hermione y siguiendo a Harry, mientras buscaban los asientos que les habían designado.

Harry pasó primero saludando a las personas que estaban cercanas a sus asientos, y se sentó en la primera fila donde estaba reservado su puesto, junto a él, Ron y Hermione. Los tres se acomodaron, y miraron hacia el frente, donde había una grada distinta, ocupada por mas de cincuenta personas, hombre y mujeres, todos con togas y gorros, sentados en línea, al frente de ellos habían pequeñas mesas, donde tenían una pluma que flotaba sobre un cuaderno. Todos tenían exactamente lo mismo en sus respectivos puestos. En el medio de la grada se elevaba un podio, que sobresalía del lugar, en ese momento estaba desocupado.

En el centro del lugar, había un espacio circular, sin nada, solo piso. En el suelo había un sol dibujado con cerámica, con inscripciones muy extrañas, y todo en colores azules.

Hermione miro a Ron con angustia, ese lugar no le gustaba, desde el primer día que había asistido no le había gustado, le daba cierto temor estar ahí, la incomodaba, sin embargo, ahora tenía otro sentimiento que apretaba su pecho pero que no sabia descifrar.

Era un sitio lúgubre, rodeado de tristeza, de frustración. La castaña presiono fuerte la mano de Ron, rogando que todo se iniciará pronto y así irse a casa. Miraba como todos comenzaban a ponerse en orden, por fin la sesión estaba comenzando.

El ministro de Magia de ese entonces se hizo presente en el tribunal, tomando el podio, y comenzó a introducir en el tema de la convocatoria, repasando cada ley infringida por el acusado en cuestión, mientras una mujer debajo de él tomaba nota de todas sus palabras. Tras terminar con la introducción, tomo su varita y con un movimiento de mano apunto hacia el centro del lugar, directo a la figura del sol, donde inmediatamente de encendió una luz y comenzó ascender un asiento, con el imputado acomodado bajo cadenas.

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar, asustada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, fijándose en esa figura que le parecía conocida y que capturaba todos sus sentidos. Era un joven, muy alto, se notaba por sus piernas, de contextura delgada y además consumida por un considerable deterioro, resaltaba su ancha espalda, era sumamente blanco, o mejor dicho, pálido, pero manchada con polvo y sin brillo, una piel enferma. Tenía el cabello casi blanco y largo hasta la mejilla, su rostro era tapado por su propia masa de pelo sucio, y su cabeza colgaba literalmente de su cuello. Llevaba ropa oscura, pantalones largos y desgatados y una camisa rota que quizás era azul, pero estaba tan sucia y sudada, que le costaba distinguir el color, de hecho, el chico en si estaba muy desaseado, mas aun, parecía enfermo.

La castaña sintió como un nudo comenzaba a apretar su garganta al ver esta imagen tan distante a la que recordaba, se estremeció al notar como el chico estaba a duras penas sentado en el lugar, como su cuerpo, antes atlético y bien formado, ahora estaba consumido y raído.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y su vista no podía despegarse de Malfoy. Buscaba ver algún signo de vida en ese cuerpo que saltaba a ratos, con pequeños espasmos.

Pasado los minutos mientras los diferentes jueces lo cuestionaban, se fijó que él jamás levantó el rostro para mirarlos, en ningún momento, ni siquiera al vacío, o al lugar, no miraba a nadie, levantaba un poco la cabeza, buscando estabilizarse, pero su mirada no enfocaba nada en particular, estaba vacía. Hermione noto que sus ojos estaban muertos, ya no tenían ese brillo metálico que lo caracterizaba, ahora simplemente estaban ocupando un espacio, sin vida alguna, ni siquiera ese tinte de malicia se hacia presente.

Los minutos pasaron en la fría sala, mientras Harry Potter terminaba de contar el último pasaje donde vieron a Draco, tras eso fue llamada Hermione. La muchacha se levanto algo nerviosa, despegando el contacto visual que había tenido durante toda la jornada, y avanzo por la estrecha hilera de asientos, subiendo al podio donde hace unos según dos había estado Harry y se sentó. Sus ojos automáticamente volvieron a buscar la silueta de él, mientras una de la juezas se dirigía a ella con la primera pregunta.

Escuchando como comenzaban a interrogarla, la castaña comenzó a relatar, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy, y percibió como la figura se paralizaba al escucharla, se tensaba, y de apoco comenzaba a recomponerse en la silla, enderezando su cuerpo, acomodándose con dificultad, luchando por mantenerse recto. Hermione sintió que su boca se comenzaba a secar, mientras seguía hablando, siguiendo atentamente cada movimiento del rubio.

Los segundos fueron eternos, demasiado lentos a su parecer, hasta que pudo sentirlo, una mirada la atravesaba por completo. Draco Malfoy se había apoyado en la silla y había fijado sus ojos grises en ella, la estaba mirando, logró notar algo de vida en aquellos ojos, una intensidad que la dejo perpleja, pero no podía descifrar que quería decir con esa mirada, ella no le quito desvió sus ojos y siguió viéndolo, tratando de continuar con su relato:

Gracias Srta. Granger, puede retirarse – finalizó la mujer haciendo las ultimas anotaciones.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero sin mover su cabeza hacia la jueza, él seguía ahí mirándola, sus ojos grises no la dejaron de ver en ningún momento. Ella se levanto y camino hacia su puesto, con la sensación latente, con el estómago apretado y conciente que él la seguía mirando, con esa intención, que para ella era todo un misterio.

Durante todo el juicio su mirada se quedo fija en ella, clavado en la castaña, casi sin pestañear, pero la expresión no era de odio, de asco, ni de repugnancia, era extraña, jamás había visto esa expresión en sus ojos, no podía darle un significado, simplemente por que no conocía lo que estaba viendo en la serpiente:

- El veredicto será entregado el próximo martes y publicado en el Diario "El Profeta", se cierra la sesión- tras el martillazo del ministro todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse.

Los periodistas comenzaron a acercarse al trío dorado, mientras otro fotografiaban a Malfoy. Nadie se daba cuenta del contacto visual que persistía entre la Grynffindor y el Slytherin. Lentamente el asiento donde estaba Draco Malfoy comenzó a desaparecer, y ella lo siguió, mientras Draco sostenía la mirada en ella, hasta que no hubo rastro de su rubia cabellera.

Algo confusa por sus pensamientos, Hermione abrió los ojos, volviendo al presente, vio que estaba en su ahora oficina, sintió la boca tan seca como hace años la había sentido en el tribunal, tomo un sorbo de café y busco apoyarse en la chimenea, suspiró, era tan extraña y surrealista esta realidad y giro del destino, no podía negar lo feliz que estaba de estar ahí y mas aún de este gran ascenso, pero jamás pensó que iba a tener a Draco cerca, bueno … tan cerca:

Que me pasa… ya no soy una niñita como para comenzar a asustarme por ciertos personajes – se dijo a si misma, pero sabia que no era miedo lo que sentía, en realidad no sabia que era, quizás expectación.

El día paso sin grandes complicaciones, no salió de su oficina, hablo lo estrictamente necesario con Anette, ordeno los papeles, y trato de acomodarse en ese lugar que le era algo ajeno, tratando de hacerlo mas hogareño y cercano a ella.

Tomando su maletín, avanzó hacia la chimenea agarró algo de polvos flu del posillo y desapareció, en un instante estuvo frente a su living. Estaba algo ordenado tras la mudanza, haciendo un ritual habitual en ella, tomo sus enormes tacos y los lanzo por el salón, al igual que su maletín, y sonriendo por estar ya en casa, busco su sofá y se lanzo con todas las ganas, con una sonrisa aun en su cara por ese día, tratando de obviar ciertos "detalles".

De un respingo se levantó, no podía quedarse dormida ahí, tenía un compromiso sumamente importante en unas horas mas, y debía arreglarse para eso. Sonriendo salio corriendo de la sala por el pasillo, y sin mas entró directo al baño, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas de solo pensar en lo que pasaría mas tarde. Sin mas entro a la ducha y dejo correr el agua por todo su cuerpo, relajándose al sentir la calidez de las gotas que bajaban por su piel, mientras lavaba su cabello con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que encontró una mirada indescifrable que la miraba, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de forma inmediata, algo asustada, respiro con apuro, sin entender que estaba pasando, pero no se quedo ahí, analizando, sino que disipo lo antes que pudo esa imagen y se concentró solamente en el masaje circular que le estaba dando a su cuero cabelludo.

Con la toalla enroscada en su cuerpo, salio apresuradamente del baño y comenzó a secarse, fijándose en cada parte de cuerpo, siempre tenia esa manía, de mirarse y ver "como estaba". Sonrió de lado, no tan bien como ella quisiera, pero que mas da, avanzó por su habitación y se puso unas patas, y una polera larga suelta, tacones muy altos y estilizados, se maquillo con pulcritud y con un movimiento de varita logró alisar ese pelo aleonado que la caracterizaba.

Como siempre, atrasada, corrió con un pequeño bolso hacia su chimenea, sintiendo los polvos flu entre sus dedos, los tiro suavemente y pronunció las palabras claramente, deseando llegar lo antes posible.

Abrió sus ojos y sintió esa calidez que tanto amaba, sonrió para si, y ese olor de comida casera inundo todo su ser. Ansiosa tras esa bienvenida que tantos recuerdos provocaban aparecer en su mente, Hermione comenzó a buscar a la gente de esa casa, caminando hacia el comedor, de pronto se tapo la cara y no pudo evitar sonreír frente a la escena que tenia en primer plano.

Un chico alto, delgado, de tez blanca y cabello sumamente revuelto estaba parado con sus manos firmes en la cintura de una mujer que le alcanzaba en altura. Era muy delgada, con el pelo largo y ondulado hasta las caderas, de un rojo brillante.

Ambos estaban sumamente cerca del otro, ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos en su cuello, acercándolo a él a su propio cuerpo, al igual que él, aunque una de sus manos tomaba de forma muy delicada la sonrosada mejilla de la chica. Los dos estaban absortos en un beso tierno y lento, muy concentrados, hasta que escucharon un risa.

Harry giró el rostro buscando el sonido, al notar quien era, comenzó a sentir que se enrojecía entero. Ver a su amiga de la infancia, Hermione Granger con los ojos tapados riéndose:

Hermione … - dijo él bajito despegándose de Ginny, mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cabello desordenándolo aun mas, típico gesto que indicaba que estaba nervioso - ¿Cómo estas? – pronunció tímidamente, mientras le sonreía a Ginny, buscando refugio en ella.

Harry … Harry – respondió la aludida, sacándose la mano de los ojos, acercándose rápidamente al moreno, dándole gran abrazo – Sabes… estos son lugares públicos, deberías resguardarte mas –

Ja ja , muy graciosa – dijo él volviendo a la normalidad.

Hermione sonrió al notar a su amigo tan contento, pasando por su lado se acercó a Ginny, quien sonreía al notar como su marido aún seguía comportándose como un niño asustado frente a Hermione. La castaña se agachó encantada al notar ese pequeño bulto que sobresalía del vestido de la colorida, y no pudo evitar acariciar su panza y comenzar a hablarle.

Harry se acercó a su mujer, aferrándola a él y la beso en la mejilla, mientras miraba divertido a su amiga como le hablaba a la pancita de Ginny.

Tras una serie de palabras sin sentido de la castaña a la barriga de Ginny, los tres avanzaron hacia el comedor. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un bombardeo en su corazón al notar que se iban acercando a ese lugar, caminó tratando de disimular su ansiedad, mientras notaba como Harry la miraba con cara traviesa, hizo como que no se daba cuenta, siguió avanzando, girando por la esquina, y ahí estaba la mesa, con todos los Weasley sentados, sonriendo.

Hermione avanzo, dejando sola a la pareja que la miraba divertida atrás, esperando que algo sucediera. Ella buscaba con sus enormes ojos marrones a una persona en particular, entre la infinidad de cabezas rojas quería ver una en especial, y ahí estaba, la miraba con la misma ansiedad que ella, y a la vez embelesado.

Ahí estaba, mucho mas alto y delgado, con el rostro mas anguloso pero con ese toque infantil, lleno de pecas y mechones de pelo rojizo cubriendo su rostro, y unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con cariño. Tenia un aspecto deportivo, pero, a diferencia de años atrás, con mejor pasar, se notaba en su ropa.

La castaña trató de disimular su emoción lo que mas pudo, saludando a todo el resto antes que a él, hasta que por fin pudo llegar donde estaba su pelirrojo.

Se sentó a su lado, mordiéndose su labio inferior, tímida :

Hola Ronald ….- dijo casi en susurro, mirándolo casi a escondidas. De respuesta recibió un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Hola Herms … - susurró el joven, sonriente frente a la mirada brillante de Hermione.

La velada transcurrió tranquila y alegre, todos estaban tan felices de estar juntos, en especial la Señora Weasley al ver a su hija con esa barriga, a cada momento se emocionaba de verla, y no podía evitar comenzar a darle comida a su hija como medida de cuidado para su nieto o nieta. Harry se reía frente a esos gestos de su suegra.

La hora paso y todos comenzaron a levantarse al terminar de cenar y acomodarse en el living, mientras el Sr. Weasley les alcanzaba a todos unos bajativos y se sentaba a hablar con Harry y su hija, prodigándole un espacio de intimidad a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos estaban en el sillón mas alejado del lugar, sonriéndose, algo cohibidos, sumamente distintos a su habitual forma de ser.

Los años habían pasado y su relación había mutado de muchas formas. En un principio, en Hogwarts se habían enamorado casi al instante que se vieron, aunque trataban de evitarlo lo mas posible, ya que ambos eran sumamente infantiles, en especial Ron, además de ser muy efusivo y temperamental. Al pasar la guerra, y besarse en un momento de suma tensión, asustados por el hecho de no decir sus sentimientos antes de una posible muerte, ambos habían comenzado una relación, que fue algo desastrosa, les fue muy difícil cambiar el rol de amigos a novios, a pesar de que se querían mas que amigos, les era difícil comportarse como novios y mas aun, hacer cosas de novios.

Tras eso y sumándole las muchas peleas y discrepancias que tuvieron, Hermione se fue a estudiar lejos de Ron y terminaron la relación de una manera muy amigable, aunque prometiéndose intentarlo en un futuro.

Por su parte, Hermione tuvo una larga relación en la universidad, pero nunca alejo ese sueño que tuvo desde los 11 años, que era estar con Ron y trascender con él. Siempre se vio junto a él, casada y con hijos, eso era todo lo que ella quería en su vida, era su amor desde la niñez a la adultez, y quería que fuera hasta el fin de sus días.

Ambos terminaron sus estudios, y Ron tuvo un notable cambio, seguía con la misma esencia, pero ya no eran tan infantil como antes, y apenas se vieron volvieron a sentir esa chispa, y Hermione, volvió a ver pajaritos al tenerlo cerca, rememorando todos esos deseos pasados que aun abrigaba en su corazón.

La distancia los separaba bastante, Ron se fue a vivir a Rumania sin ejercer su carrera, sino que se puso a trabajar junto a su hermano mayor, y trataba de visitar lo mas posible a Hermione, y esta ultima comenzó su carrera en el ministerio y hacia lo posible por que esta "relación" resultará, aunque le era difícil ya que mantuvo muchos trabajos temporales en diferentes partes del mundo:

Cuando te vas a decidir …- susurró el pelirrojo a su oído mientras tomaba su manos, buscando la mirada de la castaña.

Ya hemos hablado eso Ron –

Pero, quiero tenerte cerca, y la solución es que te vayas a Rumania conmigo, lo sabes – dijo el muchacho tomándole su rostro mirándola a los ojos.

No puedo Ron – dijo ella tratando de calmar su temperamento – Menos ahora, me ascendieron, y no puedo dejar mi trabajo en un momento así de importante.

¿Me amas? – le preguntó él muy asustado, no le había gustado nada de lo que había escuchado.

Por supuesto que te amo … - respondió ella acariciando sus manos.

Entonces… -

No puedo … -

Ron la miró fijamente, atónito frente a la última respuesta de Hermione, y aunque había cambiado, sus genes aun seguían siendo los mismo, con algo de brusquedad y sin mirarla se levantó del sillón, haciendo caso omiso del resto de los invitados salió de la casa, dando un portazo, sin escuchar los llamados de su madre asustada, y las palabras de Harry al tratar de tranquilizarlo. Hermione aturdida, y sintiendo la mirada de todos en ella, salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Caminó por el jardín, estaba muy oscuro y hacia mucho frío, temblando siguió avanzando, y retándose a si misma por no haber sacado la varita antes de salir.

No lograba encontrar a Ron, estaba asustada, pensó que tal vez se había ido ya a Rumania, una gota helada sintió recorrer su espalda al pensar eso. Sintió. Tal vez él la dejaría para siempre, aburrido de esta relación tan inestable, en cinco segundos pudo ver que todo ese sueño que ellos tenían formado desde pequeños se iba desvaneciendo. El corazón se le apretó al pensar esa situación, caminando con mas ahínco por el jardín de los Weasley.

Un aire de alivio lleno sus pulmones al ver su silueta en contraste con la luz de la luna, con ganas corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por detrás, presionándolo fuerte, para saber que aun seguía ahí, con ella, sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo de colorín al tener los brazos de ella rodeándolo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hablo, ambos estaban tensos, sus cuerpos estaban muy tensos.

En un arranque, Ron se dio la media vuelta, tomando a Hermione desprevenida, y acomodo uno de sus brazos en su cintura, rodeándola y acercándola hacia el, mientras que la otra mano acomodaba suavemente los cabellos de ella, que caían en la cara sobre su rostro. La miró fijamente, estaba algo serio, molesto quizás, tenia el entrecejo apretado, pero aun así había candidez en su mirada, con un delicado movimiento de manos tomo el rostro de Hermione y lo levanto hacia él, y con apuro acercó su boca a la de ella, buscándola, intentando sentirla, mezclando labio con labio, saboreando cada centímetro de esa piel suave que cubría la boca de la castaña, apretando mas su mano en su rostro, con fuerza, tratando que no se fuera, tratando de poseerla.

Hermione se sintió mareada al tener ese contacto, hace mucho no estaban a solas, y hace mucho que quería estarlo, pero al sentir sus labios algo raro paso, algo que no esperaba, todas esas ensoñaciones que tenia cuando estaba sola en su casa, sola en esa cama amplia, con frío y sin él, cuando dormía y veía en sus sueños como él se acercaba a ella, se metía dentro de su cama y la hacia suya una y otra vez, ese deseo de tenerlo postrado a su lado, ansiando ese momento. Al despertar siempre tenia esa exquisita sensación de vértigo, ese mareo, esa presión en el estomago, ese cosquilleo que la hacia revolverse en sus sábanas de solo imaginar algo así.

Pero ahora que lo tenia ahí, que tenia esa boca junta a la suya, siendo presa de Ron, nada de esos sentimientos y sensaciones que separaba sentir fluían, ninguna, no sentía que estuviera mal, ni tampoco le desagradaba, pero no le provocaba ese frenesí que esperaba sentir. Intento no pensar mas, y solo respondía a esas demandas, tratando de seguir ese baile que hacia la boca de Ron sobre la suya, buscando encontrar dentro de si misma esas emociones:

Vamos … - susurró Ron separándose solo unos milímetros de ella, con los ojos aun abiertos, y la voz desgastada y profunda.

¿Qué cosa? – respondió Hermione sin entender.

Llévame a tu casa, vámonos de aquí – dijo él sonriéndole, juguetón, presionando mas su mano sobre su cadera.

Hermione lo miró un momento, no sabia que decir, él la miraba casi en un tono de suplica, mezclado por deseo, y sabia que si no lo llevaba sonaría extraño y terminarían peleando. Sin decir nada, y poco convencida de lo que iba a hacer, tomo mas fuerte a Ron y en un instante estuvieron en su casa.

El pelirrojo jamás había pisado ese lugar, de hecho jamás habían estado tan solos, en toda su vida pero a pesar de ser un lugar nuevo y extraño, Ron no hizo ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por querer conocerlo mas. Apenas recupero el aliento, volvió a tomar a Hermione, pero ahora con mucha rudeza, y comenzó a guiarla hacia la pared mas cercana que encontró, sin medir que cosas pasaban a su alrededor, sin importar si las cosas se caían en el camino camino, ni los golpes que él mismo se daba en los muebles, ni el rostro de Hermione frente a lo que él estaba haciendo, nada, el solo seguía sus instintos.

La castaña sintió como sus tobillos chocaban con el fría muralla, y como su cuerpo se levantaba al sentir el contacto de esa textura helada, se sentía sumamente avergonzada por la situación que estaba viviendo, estaba terriblemente incómoda y extraña, cerraba los ojos fuertemente, sin moverse ni hacer ningún gesto, mientras sentía como Ron pasaba sus manos por sus costados, con furia, tratando de romper su ropa, sintiendo a la vez la humedad de su lengua en su cuello:

Ron … - susurró, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba frente al contacto tan invasivo, que no le estaba gustando.

No recibió respuesta, él parecía no oír nada en esa habitación, insistió, pero todo siguió igual, sin respuesta del pelirrojo y con mas movimientos y caricias de su parte.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, mientras el joven comenzaba a meter sus manos dentro de sus patas buscando su zona intima. Al sentir el contacto de una mano áspera y poco delicada, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe:

¡Para! Ron …- gritó la castaña , alejándolo de su cuerpo, sin medir fuerza, tratando de regular el aire .

El pelirrojo se detuvo sin entender lo que estaba pasando, la miro pasmado, mientras volvía intentaba volver a la normalidad. No dijo nada por un momento, nervioso paso una mano por su cabeza, tomándose el pelo con fuerza, tratando de descargar la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, simplemente no lograba entender que era lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Se alejo mas y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como un fiera enjaulada, bufando, diciendo palabras que ella no lograba escuchar.

Hermione asustada, lo miraba aterrada, mientras notaba como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Lentamente trato de recomponer su ropa en el orden que estaban hace un rato tapándose lo mas posible, despacio se acercó a él, estirando su mano para rozarle el hombro. Él al sentir la mano de ella la esquivó con rapidez, con un movimiento que demostraba ira, sin mas se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó, dejando salir ese Ron temperamental. Su mirada era una mezcla de emociones desde la rabia a la desilusión:

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de calmarse, pero con un rostro que descifraba que no lograba entender la actitud de su "novia".

No puedo Ron … - Hermione dejo caer su cabeza, mientras luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Acaso hay alguien mas? ¿Acaso no quieres que seamos uno, los dos? – recrimino el muchacho, con la voz mas grave y enfurecido, se acercó a ella tomándola de las muñecas, zamarreándola.

No es eso Ron, no es eso … tú sabes, te amo, eres lo que siempre he querido, simplemente… no puedo – respondió la mujer con un hilo de voz, asustada al sentir el contacto de su "novio".

No me pidas que entienda eso, lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza Hermione Granger –

No se que es, te amo .. pero no puedo , aun no puedo-

A esto último Hermione logró zafarse de la prisión que le estaba imponiendo Ron, y camino hacia su habitación, sin mirar atrás, rápidamente entro al baño, se saco la ropa, mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su rostro y se metió a la ducha, tirándose un chorro de agua hirviendo en su cuerpo que la hizo gemir un poco, mientras se tapaba la cara, sin entender que era lo que le pasaba.

Siempre, toda su vida había soñado con el momento de tener a Ron ahí, cerca, para ella, y concretar ese amor que tenia por él a través de ese acto tan significativo, muchas veces se lo había imaginado, era lo que siempre deseo, pero ahora no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, no lograba entenderse, no tenia una maldita respuesta para esas dudas que golpeaban su cabeza y que no la dejaban dar ese paso con Ron.

Una hora paso, y salio del baño con su tierno pijama infantil, camino a su pieza, confusa, con los ojos notablemente hinchados y se impacto al ver a Ron ahí, acostado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente, se había quedado esperándola.

Hermione con la toalla aun en la mano, se quedo mirándolo, tratando de buscar en ese cuerpo alguna respuesta a todo lo que había pasado hace una hora, una respuesta razonable y lógica para esa situación tan ilógica que había sucedido: "ella rechazando a Ron Weasley, el hombre que siempre a amado":

- Esto no esta bien … - se dijo a si misma, apoyándose en el borde de la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! No se olviden de opinar !<p>

_**Respuesta Reviews:**_

_**Lorena: Que genial tener una compatriota que me escriba! muchas gracias por tu mensaje! y espero seguir teniendo contacto contigo! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos para ti.**_

_**Sabaana: Gracias por pasar otra vez! Agradezco mucho tu tiempo. Bueno espero poder dar muchos giros inesperados en esta historia, la hace mas emocionante, detalles de esa relación vendrán muy pronto y se entenderán todos los cabos sueltos. Digamos que Draco es un hombre sumamente cerrado y atormentado con su vida. Espero verte nuevamente por acá! Cariños!.**_

_**AzuuMalfoy: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! Muy bello, me alegro leerlo. Que genial que te haya gustado la historia! Y espero que te siga gustando! Ojala te pases de nuevo por acá. Saludos para ti.**_

_**Luna-maga: Hola! Agradezco tu mensaje! Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Lamentablemente tendrás que seguir leyendo para resolver esa duda, la vida de Draco a sido por decirlo poco, complicada y escasa de alegrías, veremos que pasa. Cariños!**_

_**Sol Meyer M.G.P : Hola! Gracias por tu review. A mi también me dejo triste! Y de hecho me convenció cuando me dejo absolutamente angustiada, me da pena dejar al pobre Draco así, pero bueno ya veremos que pasa. Espero que te guste este capítulo, cariños para ti.**_


	5. Ángel

**CAPITULO 5**

_Hola a Todos! ¿Cómo están? Me demore mucho! Pensé que tal vez nadie lo estaba leyendo, me costó un poco escribirlo! Espero que les guste._

_Bueno para este capítulo escuché la canción "Precious" de Depeche Mode, así que si pueden escucharla al leerlo quizás les de el ambiente correcto. La letra del tema tiene mucha relación con lo que Draco provoca a los demas._

_.com/watch?v=gDS4Mjyk3rc_

_Cariños a todos y espero sus mensajes!_

_PD: La respuesta de los reviews las dejaré abajo._

**CAPÍTULO V**

A través de las cortinas blancas que cubrían la habitación silenciosa y llena de sentimientos encontrados por sus habitantes, la luz del sol entraba dando a entender que la noche por fin se había ido y que un nuevo día comenzaba, que el mundo seguía su flujo sin detenerse, demostrando que a pesar de que los desastres fueran inmensos en la vida de una persona todo el resto seguía funcionando, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y todo seguía igual, sin cambios aparentes.

Tomando aire con un fuerte sonido, abrió la boca y pudo sentir el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su pálida piel, tan carente de las caricias del astro. Sus sentidos rápidamente comenzaron a funcionar, saliendo del estado de somnolencia, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, provocando de forma automática una gran presión en su pecho que lo aplastaba con fuerza, hundiéndolo en el sillón. Trabajosamente podía respirar, pero todo era agobiante, esa sensación se mantuvo durante toda la noche. Se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, pero aun peor, su interior estaba destrozado.

Durante toda la jornada desde que la dejo ir y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su sobrino, todo parecía una horrible película. No pudo cerrar los ojos en ningún momento sin ver recuerdos del pasado vivido, recuerdos tan definidos, tan nítidos, que dolían, pero ahora todos ellos estaban muertos junto a ella. El vacío dentro de si mismo era tan grande que no sabia como aun seguía respirando, ni como tenia fuerzas para estar cuestionándoselo en ese momento. Su cabeza le zumbaba, y su pecho no le daba tregua, sin abrir sus párpados, busco ayuda en su mano, y trato de apoyarse, buscando acunarse a si mismo, tratando de encontrar algún refugio para todo esa pesadilla que estaba atravesando. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su hermoso rostro, la respuesta a su cuestionamiento vino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?, si siempre su destino había estado marcado por alejar todo lo que él alguna vez había querido, alejarlo hasta exterminarlo, y al parecer esa disposición se estaba cumpliendo nuevamente.

Toda su vida había sido vacía, llena de reglas que seguir y protocolos que cumplir, sin dar espacio a la espontaneidad ni a nada que no fuera una vida direccionada hacia el resto, pero a la vez lo mas alejado de ellos, dejando una muralla entre él y el resto del mundo. Sus padres, mas que padres que cumplieran ese rol común en la sociedad de orientar, escuchar, apoyar y por sobre todo amar a su hijo, fueron personas que lo formaron para ser el mejor actor del mundo desempeñando un papel donde ellos disponían y dirigían todos los pasos del muchachos, con tal frialdad, como si él fuera un simple peón en un juego de mes. Seguir las apariencias, mantener el status impuesto por la sociedad a las familias como a las que los Malfoy pertenecían, y elevar el nombre de esta a la cúspide de la clase social, eran los objetivos y motivaciones de vida de los integrantes de su familia, y prácticamente su energía de vida. Se regocijaban por ser lo que eran, por la posición que tenían, y gozaban restregándoselos a los demás en su cara, dando así muestras de superioridad. El destino de Draco era resaltar el nombre de ellos, tal y como Lucius lo había hecho en su momento.

La palabra hogar era solo eso, una palabra, jamás había entendido su real significado y no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo, era algo intangible. Su casa solo era un lugar donde él debia estar por que la suerte lo quería así, por que la rueda de la fortuna lo había hecho un Malfoy, y por ende cumplía las responsabilidades que sus padres le imponían día a día, sin reprochar ninguna, ya que esa era su realidad, era lo que él conocía, no tenia otro patrón a seguir.

Draco durante su infancia solo se había dedicado a respirar, a funcionar dentro de la estructura familiar aristocrática, como un verdadero robot programado por sus padres, desde que nació, todo estaba perfectamente detallado, especificado y controlado desde antes de que él pudiera pensar, el cronograma de su vida estaba ya creado. Todos los días eran las mismas acciones a las mismas horas, y si algún cambio se presentaba en la rutina, era un cambio planeado por Lucius o Narcisa, jamás por Draco. Sin decir nada, él solo se levantaba a hacer lo convenido y luego volvía a su habitación a dormir, sin protestar.

Su vida junto a su familia fue así durante los años que compartieron techo, guiados por buenos y elegantes modales junto a un trato que se podría considerar "amable" entre ellos, cayendo en la indiferencia, pero jamás amoroso, una interacción sin sentimiento. Nunca Draco tuvo un momento o una real conversación con sus padres, nunca compartió una alegría, ni menos una tristeza. La confianza entre ellos no existía, Draco subsistía, y la angustia que estaba creciendo dentro de él a su parecer era algo normal, ya que la vida al parecer era así, un simple pasar, sin mayores emociones. Nunca se acercó a sus padres, y ellos jamás se acercaron a él, por ende el muchacho no tenia mucho que contar.

Muchas veces por su cabeza de niño, dotada de una inteligencia que muchos no conocían, demostrando ser a su corta edad una persona absolutamente brillante y madura, reflexionaba sobre su vida y se cuestionaba su papel en este mundo, sin entender la razón de venir a un mundo a marcar el paso todos los días. Dentro de su percepción y rapidez mental, esto era algo ilógico, no tenia sentido, sino, como los seres humanos podían crear cosas tan maravillosas como los libros que él tanto amaba y que lograban abrazarlo en su soledad, transportándolo a mundos muchos mas cálidos que el suyo, mostrándole realidad, que a pesar de ser ficticias, tal vez eran posible de lograr.

Solo en su lujosa habitación carente de cuidado para un niño de solo 10 años, el pequeño Draco se preguntaba de que servia seguir viviendo, por que seguir respirando, para que estar en un lugar donde no existía ninguna motivación, ningún afecto, ningún apego, donde él estaba todos los días solo, sin hablar con nadie, donde solo compartía sus emociones y sensaciones con su mente. Siempre concluía que la vida era así, una eterna rutina que era aburrida y poco alentadora.

Cada mañana, durante aquellos años, apenas abría sus ojos, percatándose que seguía en esa cárcel llamada "habitación" se preguntaba por que seguía vivo, o mejor dicho, de que servia que él estuviera vivo. Aquel hoyo oscuro donde el pequeño vagaba a toda hora, un circulo rutinario sin sentido, hasta que pudo conocerla.

De pequeño, nunca sus padres le permitieron la interacción con otro niños. Su padre consideraba que no eran dignos de la presencia de un Malfoy, y eso radicaba en que Draco estaba todo el día solo en su habitación, recibiendo clases de historia, música y protocolo, al cuidado de sirvientes asustadizos que hacían todo por él, desde ayudarlo a levantarse, bañarlo, etc., todos los menesteres que los ojos de Lucius eran menores, y por ende un empleado debía hacerlo, no su hijo. Aunque Draco estuviera en muchas partes del día acompañado por sus empleados, era lo mismo que estar solo, ellos no le hablaban, ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara cuando hacían las tareas, manteniendo un limite con el niño. Cualquier tipo de interacción estaba prohibida, la gente de la servidumbre no podía mirar a ningún Malfoy directamente a los ojos, era considerado una insolencia, y el castigo era tan grande, que perder el empleo quedaba pequeño al lado del dolor físico al que se verían expuestos si cruzaban esa línea entre ellos y sus amos.

Los días en la mansión Malfoy eran repetitivos, Draco solía quedarse solo en su habitación, mirando los inmensos jardines de la estancia por su ventana, no solía jugar a nada, no tenia juguetes, no estaban permitidos, solo tenia libros, instrumentos musicales y adornos, en resumen, solo habían cosas permitidas por Lucius con anterioridad en su lujosa alcoba. Nunca jugaba, y menos sonreía, no había motivo para hacerlo, no conocía que era eso, sus finos labios siempre estaban apretados, formando una línea inexpresiva, y sus ojos color plata parecían de hielo, se veían lejanos e impenetrables, entrenados para no darse a conocer. Sus manos estaban firmemente tomadas por detrás de su espalda, con sus largos dedos tomados entre si, apretando con fuerza, adquiriendo una postura muy rígida, mientras que su cabeza estaba perfectamente erguida, como le habían enseñado desde pequeño, siempre debía llevarla en alto. Tomando una posición con un aire arrogante, pero a la vez elegante y sofisticada, que indicaba la posición de su dueño. Para tener solo 10 años era sumamente alto, con un cuerpo delgado, pero con hombros anchos y fuertes, llevaba su largo pelo tomado en una cuidada cola atrapada con un listón de seda negro, logrando un contraste con su pelo que era extremadamente rubio, casi blanco, muy brillante y con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, despejando su rostro, mostrando una amplia frente donde su piel se mimetizaba con su casi blanco pelo. Su piel era tersa como correspondía a su edad, pero a la luz del sol daba un destello que la hacia parecer aperlada. Sus facciones eran finas, aunque estaban en un proceso de desarrollo eran fuertes, pero no por eso menos delicadas, y sus ojos eran grandes y fríos, hermosos pero sin brillo alguno, custodiados por unas pestañas largas que hacían que su mirada fuera llamativa a la vista de cualquiera. Su forma de vestir lo hacia verse mucho mayor de edad, no era típico ver a un niño de 10 años vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y recto, como los que usaban los adultos, con colores tan poco joviales, zapatos de vestir puntiagudos negros también y un suéter de cuello subido del mismo color.

El paisaje que veía a través del vidrio de su ventana a pesar de no cambiar mucho de un día para otro, era hermoso a sus ojos, llenando de una pequeña esperanza su corazón. Su jardín era ostentoso, mostrando una variedad indecible de árboles y flores, pero era tan frío, hermosamente artificial, no existía un alma que lo recorría, excepto para cuidarlo y hacerlo lucir mas maravilloso, pero sin el afán de utilizarlo y disfrutarlo. Ese lugar jamás había escuchado un risa, ni un niño correr, ni una pareja caminar por sus frondosos parajes, siempre estaba solo. La vista de Draco era lo único que recorría ese paisaje verde, pero solo con los ojos. Ahora su vista estaba en un punto muerto, sin mirar nada en particular, solo tenia los ojos posados en un punto, sin saber que hacer ni que pensar, solo tenia que mantener la postura, y seguir ahí, como todos los días, y dejar que el día pasara a la noche y así dormir y esperar no volver despertar mas y liberarse de ese lugar y sus ataduras.

Con el corazón apretado al meditar aquellos pensamientos, sus ojos repentinamente se apretaron y su entrecejo se frunció al notar una anormalidad en aquel paraje tan conocido por sus ojos. A través de los matorrales un punto blanco inusual aparecía al centro de su jardín, moviéndose entre las plantas cercanas al río que rodeaba la mansión, pasando de un lado para otro, con movimientos rápidos, como una mancha saltarina. Draco tenia su mirada fija en aquel distractor, siguiendo cada paso con sus ojos cada vez mas estrechos, buscando afinar la mirada y así poder resolver aquel misterio. Su boca se abrió un poco, mientras sus manos nerviosas comenzaban a sudar, se asombró al sentir un fuerte latido de su corazón, eso era una ¿Emoción?, en realidad no lo sabía, no tenia como saberlo, jamás había sentido esa forma de latido, solo conocía una forma, y se sentía absolutamente distinta, y era inspirada por la fría mirada de su padre al enfurecerse con él por haber arruinado alguno de sus planes.

Siguió a la mancha por unos momentos, sintiendo el sudor cada vez mas molesto en sus manos fuertemente apretadas en su espalda, mientras el bombeo de su corazón era mas rápido y mas ruidoso, aturdiendo sus oídos con un sonido que nunca había escuchado, el sonido de su propio corazón, emocionado por tener algo nuevo que apreciar. Sus manos pararon fuertemente en el vidrio al notar que la mancha al parecer no era solo una mancha, sino mas bien una persona, y sus manos quisieron romper el vidrio y atravesarlo al ver como se acercaba cada vez mas al lago, y pudo por fin confirmar que esa mancha era un "alguien". La ansiedad por primera vez en su vida lo atrapó, y olvidando todo el protocolo y la compostura que mantenía en su diario vivir, dejando de lado su típica forma de actuar, corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación, tirando de ella como si la vida misma se fuera en ese gesto, y con todas su fuerzas busco salir de su casa. A largas zancadas, alto torpes por el apuro avanzó por el pasillo hacia la puerta que le daba la salida al patio delantero de su casa. Corría ansioso, sin escuchar las protestas de los cuadros por su inadecuado comportamiento, y las amenazas que el retrato de sus abuelos le gritaban al ver al chico salir de la casa.

Sus manos se movían con ferocidad buscando dar mas impulso a su cuerpo y así llegar mas rápido a donde estaba esa "macha" que había despertado emociones que el no sabia que albergaba. Aquella sensación de novedad provocó un gozo que recorrió desde sus pies y se extendió por toda su espalda, como un golpe eléctrico que calentó sus mejillas pálidas, sonrojándolas como jamás habían estado. Draco se sentía extrañamente excitado, y asustado de perder y a la vez de conocer a la misteriosa "mancha" que había roto esa tétrica rutina que se llamaba "vida".

Sin cuidar sus finas ropas, ni preocuparse que su cabello estaba prácticamente al viento, apenas sujeto por su lazo, vislumbro que se acercaba al lugar, con energía alzo las manos para apartar los matorrales con apuro y entrar por ellos a zancadas, pisando sin cuidado, pero con determinación, ensuciándose completamente por la tierra mojada, pero eso no importaba ahora, ni siquiera se preocupó de la reprimenda que recibiría en la noche por parte de su padre al notar como había arruinado su traje, y el sermón por parte de su madre, eso que importaba si por fin desde que tenia memoria él estaba "viviendo" de alguna forma "algo", que ni siquiera sabia como precisar. No le importaba recibir mil castigos de parte de sus padres, con tal de vivir lo que estaba viviendo, si fuera por él volvería a ensuciar mil y una vez todo su closet, con tal de estar donde estaba ahora.

Al notar la cercanía al lago, disminuyo el paso, y como una serpiente, avanzó lentamente, agudizando sus oídos a los ruidos externos, fijando bien su vista al frente, de forma sigilosa, buscando a su "presa". De a poco avanzaba, nervioso, con un paso algo trémulo. Sus párpados pestañearon al notar el brillo del agua al visualizar la cristalina agua del río, escuchaba cada vez mas claro el sonido del agua moverse, uno que otro pájaro cantando. Su corazón golpeo fuerte en su pecho y todo su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar un sonido que él sabia lo que era, pero que solo había podido presenciar pocas veces en su vida, con la palma de su mano podría decir cuantas veces había oído la risa de alguien.

Era muy suave, y melodiosa a sus oídos, era como una canción tan atrayente pero a la vez tan peligrosa, que le daba pánico que le fuera tan exquisita, tan cautivadora que no pudiera dejarla ir, y también que se la quitarán ahora que ya lo había encandilado. Agachándose y arrastrando sus rodillas por el césped combinado con el barro, apoyó sus manos avanzo, quitando de su vista las plantas para si poder ver a la dueña de ese sonido, giro el cuerpo en dirección a la melodía, buscando, hasta que pudo encontrarla.

A solo unos pasos de él, pero fuera de los matorrales, en el césped, muy cercano a la orilla del río había una jovencita, que al parecer de él debía tener su edad. Era sumamente menuda y mucho mas baja que él, su cuerpo se veía muy frágil, pero sus brazos y piernas se movían con tal suavidad que parecía que pudieran tocar el aire y sentirlo, dando roces muy delicados, girando sobre si misma. Apenas parecía que tocaba el suelo, era como una pequeña hada bailando a través de las flores, cantándoles para que se alegraran.

Llevaba un vestido de un celeste muy pálido con pequeñas mangas en sus hombros, ajustado hasta su cintura de donde salía un gran listón blanco que la rodeaba, formando un rosetón en su espalda, que reposaba entre su falda ancha y abultada, que se abría aun mas con el movimiento de la niña, girando sobre si misma. Se pelo era muy largo y de un intenso color cobre, estaba tomado en una cola hacia el lado, dejando caer su lacio cabello como una cascada que llegaba mas abajo de su pequeña cintura, cubriendo todo su hombro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero él podía predecir que eran tan grandes como los suyos. Tenia la piel igual de blanca que Draco, pero la diferencia era que sus mejillas eran levemente rosadas y adornadas con pequeñas pecas cafés, su nariz era pequeña y levantada, al igual que su boca, pequeña, de un rojo pálido y gordita, como un buqué.

La niña no se percató de la presencia del rubio y siguió en lo suyo, apoyándose en la punta de su pies que estaban adornados de unos zapatos de charol negro con calcetines blancos doblados con vuelos, y levantó los brazos hacia el sol, sonriendo al hacerlo, y siguió girando, subiendo la cabeza buscando el calor, sin para de reír y regocijarse al jugar.

Draco la miraba oculto detrás de los matorrales, impresionado. Él no solía ver a muchos niños, menos niñas, y ella, a diferencia de él, se veía tan contenta por el simple hecho de estar ahí y respirar, toda ese alegría la hacia brillar a la par con el sol, y todo su diminuto cuerpo lanzaba brillos de felicidad hacia los ojos fríos de Draco, proyectando una luz tan cálida y tan desconocida para el rubio, que lo traspasaba, rompiendo esa muralla de hielo que había construido durante los años, y toda esa alegría de la niña lograba reconfortarlo, sentía como esa alegría lo abrazaba tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin aliento, lo sorprendía dejándolo estático y fijo en ella y lo angustiaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, apretando su estómago. Ella estaba tan viva y tan cerca de él, solo a metros de poder rozarla y ver si podría sentir lo mismo que ella solo una vez, la niña estaba tan viva, como él nunca lo había estado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la niña volvió a plantar sus pies sobre el césped, y con la sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, abrió sus inmensos ojos de un verde intenso, como el de una planta recién nacida, pestañeo lentamente al contacto con la luz del sol, y fijo su mirada al frente, hacia los matorrales donde diviso unos ojos igual de grandes que los de ella pero grises que la miraban fijamente.

Ella al notar esa mirada tan hermosa y tan lejana sintió como brotaba un dulzura en su propio corazón, un deseo de abrazar. Su sonrisa se volvió mas cálida al ver al dueño de ellos agachado en las plantas, mirándola y curiosa no dudo un segundo en acercarse a él, tan rápido como pudiera, casi brincando llego a Draco, mirándolo con cariño y admiración.

El rubio se sobresalto al notar la cercanía de ambos, la chica no le do tiempo de reaccionar, perplejo levanto su rostro para ver como ella lo miraba atento, con ese brillo especial que ahora salía de sus ojos, aun aturdido trató de tomar compostura.

Draco se levanto algo acongojado, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, por primera vez en toda su existencia el sentía que tenia que darle explicaciones a alguien a quien no le debía ninguna explicación. Él solo le daba explicaciones a Lucius y a Narcisa, el resto del mundo, siempre estaba debajo de él, eso su padre se lo había marcado a fuego, por ende no merecían sus palabras, ni menos sus disculpas.

El rubio se levantó lo mas compuesto que pudo y movió su mano hacia su ropa para sacar los vestigios de pasto y tierra, levantó la mano de forma atolondrada hacia su cuello, y sintió un tibio contacto sobre su mano, los dedos de ellos estaban sobre su mano, lo hizo temblar , bajo la vista y corroboró esto, sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda, de a poco levantó la cabeza hacia la niña.

Como un animal asustado por ese contacto, su corazón estaba quieto, sin aliento, nunca había sentido ese tipo de contacto de nadie hacia él, ni de sus padres que solo lo tocaban para enderezarlo o guiarlo a hacer cosas, ni de sus empleados, bueno, ellos no tenían autorización ni para mirarlo, menos aun para tocarlo. La sensación era tan ajena, pero tan cálida, aunque fuera un contacto insignificante para muchos, una simple cortesía, para él era una puerta que se abría a un mundo en donde él jamás había estado y donde nunca se le había permitido estar. Aturdido volvió la vista hacia sus ojos y se congeló al notar la sonrisa de ella, que movió su mano al notar como él trataba de alejarse, con el cuerpo tenso. Sin acusar recibo de su gesto brusco, la niña le sonrió de manera mas abierta, y sin permitirle escapar acorto la distancia entre ellos, mirando su rostro perfectamente esculpido, sus ojos se estrecharon de manera tierna, alzando sus dedos, sin temor a que él la alejará, sin acobardarse frente a su mirada, deslizando sus dedos por las frías mejillas de Draco, impresionada por la belleza del chico, admirando cada uno de sus rasgos, tratando de descifrar al chico con su mirada.

Él era tan perfecto, todo en él era armonioso, perfectamente ejecutado, como una hermosa sinfonía. Sus ojos verdes estaban hipnotizados frente a la imagen de él, y mas aun al notar que a pesar de tener esa belleza, podía ver como estaba asustado frente a su presencia, logrando tocar su corazón. Deseaba poder alcanzarlo, estaba prendada a sus ojos, y no entendía por que, sin mas tomo uno de sus largos mechones rubios y los acomodó detrás de la oreja del niño con suavidad:

Ahí si puedo verte mejor – susurró la pelirroja, pasando su mano por la mejilla del muchacho, sintiendo la suavidad de la fría piel del rubio en contacto con su mano ansiosa de querer tocarlo.

Se quien eres … - continuó la niña, dejando caer su mano despacio, como si no quisiera dañarlo, como si fuera la cosa mas valiosa que pudiera tener, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, poniendo sus manos a los costados, relajada – Eres Draco Malfoy… -

¿Cómo lo sabes? – respondió con un gruñido al instante Draco, molesto, incómodo por la cercanía tan inesperada, por la forma en que ella se comportaba sin si quiera conocerlo. Dando un paso nervioso hacia atrás, buscando resguardar su espacio, con las manos apretadas fuertemente, tratando de volver a la compostura, alejándose del calor.

Mi madre me a hablado mucho de ti… siempre te nombra – respondió con naturalidad la pequeña, mientras tomaba su vestido con sus manos y lo mecía junto al viento, despreocupadamente, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, con un leve gesto de admiración, sin acusar recibo de la actitud del muchacho.

No se quien es tu madre niña- respondió con un gesto sumamente hosco, sintiéndose intimidado por ella, que no parecía asustarse frente a su presencia, ni mostrar un respeto impuesto al que estaba acostumbrado, como el que le daban sus empleados. Sintió furia dentro de si al verla tan feliz parada frente a él, se descontroló al ver que la situación no era como siempre, donde él no estaba controlando nada y gritó - ¿Quién es ella? Yo jamás te he visto en mi vida – escupió fríamente, cerrando su entrecejo, volviendo a poner una barrera a la defensiva entre él y la muchacha, lanzando todo su odio frente a ella, inquieto por su presencia tan anormal.

Lo se, pero somos familia – contestó sin mas, levantando los hombros – Mis padres te quieren mucho, dicen que eres un niño hermoso y especial.

¿Qué? – dijo Draco descolocado por la respuesta casi inverosímil que ella le estaba dando. No sabia que estaba hablando esa chica, jamás la había visto en su vida, y ella le hablaba con tanta calidez, hasta con… como se llamaba, ni él sabia si la expresión estaba bien empleada, cariño … Le enfureció el no saber lo que ella al parecer sabia y era casi obvio, el siempre controlaba todo y esto no estaba siendo como siempre, algo raro sucedía y no le gustaba- ¿De que estas hablando?... Dime de una buena vez quien eres… ¡Estas en mi casa, exijo que me respondas ahora muchacha! – refunfuño perdiendo el control frente a la pequeña, que lo miraba sorprendida, pero no menos alegre. Él se acercó a ella como una fiera, buscando intimidarla con su cuerpo mas grande que el de ella, tratando de reducirla con la frialdad de sus ojos, acorralándola como un lobo.

Ella no se movió del lugar, a pesar de la cercanía amenazadora de parte del rubio, ella no se corrió ni un milímetro ni se sintió amedrentada por la posición en que el acorralaba su cuerpo y trataba de asustarla, en el fondo sabia que él no haría nada, y podía ver esa mirada asustada que lograba encantar su corazón. Girando sus ojos hacia él, lo miró divertida, no de forma burlesca, sino que simplemente complacida con tenerlo enfrente, al notar que se acercaba más con la intención de asustarla y lograr que ella se doblegará frente a su presencia, sonrió.

Frente a sus ojos inocentes, él era una criatura adorable, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, con gestos tan delicados que no podía evitar remover su pequeño corazón infantil, sabia que dentro de aquella coraza que lo cubría estaba el real Draco. La pequeña pelirroja veía mas allá, podía vislumbrar en sus ojos una chispa que solo lograba capturar mas su atención en él, se sentía atrapada por aquel pequeño hombre que estaba frente a ella. Tal como había dicho su madre, él era una criatura especial, un lobo solitario, rudo pero no por eso sin corazón, quizás congelado por el frío invierno, pero vivo dentro de él, con ganas de respirar y conocer lo que era el mundo, y lo que el mundo le tenia deparado a él. Sus solitarios ojos la hechizaron, y sin entender que le sucedía solo quería abrazarlo y cobijarlo, como su madre hacia con ella, y tratar de calmar ese peso que llevaba en sus hombros, ese dolor que reflejaba por todo su ser.

Extendió su mano en el aire y tomo la de él entre las suyas, notando sus nervios al contacto, busco confortarlo dándole un leve apretón, buscando con sus ojos verdes los grises de él, sonriendo:

Isabel Mullet, hija de Franco Mullet y Cristine Malfoy –

Ambos niños por primera vez unieron sus manos en aquel jardín, que los resguardó de miradas indecorosas o mal intencionadas. Desde ese momento Isabel decidió pasar su vida cerca de él, a pesar de todas las posibles repercusiones que su cercanía con él podría tener, su corazón de niña no se equivocaba nunca y sus ojos le indicaron apenas lo vio entre los matorrales que su destino iba a estar atado al de él para siempre, desde aquel momento que sintió sus manos en las de ella supo que él seria el hombre de su vida.

El rubio suspiró tratando de evitar seguir recordando cosas sobre ella, pero era inevitable volver a tener esa sensación de vacío que había experimentado en su infancia, esa sensación que hace años no había experimentado gracias a Isabel, de nuevo tenia esas ganas profundas de dormir y no volver a despertar jamás. Desde ayer su vida ya no era la misma, su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, la única razón por que aún seguía en pie ya se había marchado, como siempre en toda su existencia, las cosas mas amadas o anheladas le fueron negadas o arrebatadas, y ella no había sido una excepción a la regla que al parecer el destino le tenia impuesta.

Su vida iba rotando solo en desgracias, una tras otra, el peso del dolor era tan fuerte que no sabía como aun seguía respirando, y la imagen de aquellos ojos que lo acunaron dentro de la soledad y la oscuridad donde el deambulaba. Aun veía aquellos ojos que tanto amaba abiertos pero sin verlo, sin esa luz que ella siempre llevaba, esa ternura con la que siempre lo miraba y abrazaba, ahora solo estaba grabada esa imagen de ella vacía en su mente, la sentía una flecha atascada en su pecho, que aunque intentará tirarla para que no doliera tanto, no era capaz de hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, por lo menos el dolor que ahora sentía, le recordaba de cierta forma que ella si había existido, y que todos esos momentos vividos fueron reales y no un cruel sueño.

Resoplando, se obligo a abrir los ojos tratando de enfocar lo que tenia enfrente.

Aun seguía en el hospital, algo adolorido del cuerpo se levanto un poco del sillón enderezándose teniendo a la vista la cama que estaba cerca de él, donde el pequeño Marco dormía plácidamente, ajeno a toda la cruda realidad que marcaría su vida para siempre. Tal vez en ese mundo de tibio de los sueños, el niño estaba con ella, y podía sentirla cerca y así amortiguar el dolor que tenia al perder a madre. El rubio miraba como el niño respiraba tranquilamente, con su rostro relajado, él era tan parecido a su madre, al igual que ella tenia esa luz que cautivaba a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca, esa ingenuidad que caracterizaba a su Isabel, Marco también la llevaba, y no solo por el hecho de ser un niño pequeño. Sonrió frente a esa bella imagen ,y no pudo evitar levantarse y mirarlo mas de cerca, acercando con sumo cuidado su mano a la mejilla regordeta del muchacho y estremecerse al notar lo tibia que era su piel, lo suave que era, lo perfecto que era ese niño, logrando traspasar el tiempo y viajar años atrás, cuando sintió esa misma dulzura en su corazón con su madre, ahora la sentía con Marco:

Draco –

Draco escuchó como una voz grave pronunciaba su nombre. Algo asustado levanto la mirada, dejando la mejilla de Marco, procurando no despertarlo y pudo ver un hombre en la puerta de la habitación. Era tan alto como él, vestía de manera muy elegante, completamente de negro como el mismo solía vestirse, tenia una contextura mas gruesa que la de Draco, pero sin dejar de ser atlético, su piel estaba bronceada, y su pelo era negro azabache y corto, dejando ver su rostro varonil, con facciones fuertes, mandíbula recta y firme, cejas gruesas y ojos grandes de un café poco común, dándole un halo de misterio:

Blaise …- susurró Draco apretando su entrecejo, reconociendo al muchacho con una sola mirada - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

¿Qué crees tú? – respondió el muchacho de forma relajada, como si la pregunta que le hacia el Slytherin fuera ridícula. Acercándose al rubio, pensando que era muy normal que Draco pensará tales cosas, la formación de su amigo era así, no podía evitarlo, camino hacia él, mirando de soslayo la cama de Marco – Para que son los amigos Draco.

Gracias – dijo por lo bajo Draco algo incomodo procesando el hecho que el moreno estuviera ahí, pero la vez algo mas tranquilo al notar que a pesar de que con Blaise no hablaban tanto de sus vidas privadas, compartían un vinculo de amistad, a su manera.

Esta bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – respondió sin darle mas importancia el joven. Se acercó a Draco y puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó, tratando de demostrarle que estaba ahí si lo necesitaba, tratando de transmitir su apoyo hacia el rubio – Dime si necesitas algo, quizás alguna ayuda, algo que disponer en tu oficina, no lo se amigo, tu hablas, yo hago-

Honestamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, esto a sido algo tan repentino que me tomo de sorpresa, ni si quiera he llamado a la oficina-

Deben estar felices sin ti – dijo sarcásticamente Blaise, aunque la situación fuera un momento triste para Draco, Blaise no podía dejar de ser él. Metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, sin arrepentirse de su comentario, quizás fuera de lugar, pero que sabia que Draco no lo tomaría de esa forma, busco ponerse mas cómodo.

No pueden estar sin mi mejor dicho, la mayoría son unos buenos para nada, que no saben hacer nada solos – vomitó el rubio al recordar a la mayoría de sus empleados, mientras levantaba una ceja con aire de suficiencia mirando al moreno.

Si tú lo dices – respondió el moreno levantando los hombros, girando en la cama, acercándose al niño, reconociendo los rasgos Malfoy en su rostro - ¿Qué harás con él? –

Soy todo lo que tiene Zabini – respondió Malfoy acomodándose el pelo, mientras caminaba por la habitación tratando de funcionar nuevamente, los problemas comenzaban a crearse, mejor dicho jamás dejaban de aparecer, independiente de dolor que sentía en esos momentos, el mundo seguía andando aunque el quisiera detenerlo, aparte Marco estaba ahí, debía hacer algo con él, no sabia exactamente que tenia que hacer, pero sabia que debía hacer algo, disponer de él, y aunque su cabeza no quisiera trabajar y formular soluciones, debía hacerlo, además el tenia que volver a la oficina, ya habían pasado unos dos días sin estar ahí, lo mas seguro es que hubiera un caos.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevarlo a tu casa, podría avisarle a Pansy para que nos ayudará a cuidarlo, mas que mal, ella es mujer, algo debe saber hacer – propuso Blaise con ese tono tan Slytherin que lo caracterizaba, burlándose de la amiga de ambos.

Mmm...- Draco medito un poco, mirando de reojo a Blaise y luego a Marco, estaba aun algo aturdido por la situación, jamás había tenido un niño a cargo, se había enfrentado a situaciones problemáticas en su vida, pero no a algo así, era difícil saber que hacer frente a esta situación, ya era muy complejo llevar su propia vida y de un instante para otro la vida de otra persona estaba encadenada a la de él, y no era cualquier persona, era un niño y mas importante aún, hijo de Isabel.

Sus ojos miraron al pequeño que se daba vuelta en la cama, aun durmiendo, y pudo ver a la pelirroja reflejada en el, al notar ese espíritu, en su corazón nació un fuego inmenso, debía funcionar, aunque fuera por el niño, mas que por él mismo:

Creo que te deberé una Blaise – concluyó con un tono bajo.

Me deberás una cantidad de buenas cervezas amigo! – respondió divertido el moreno mientras caminaba a la salida, siguiendo a Draco.

El olor a comida se esparció por todo el pequeño departamento. El sartén aun chicharreaba friendo la masa delgada de los panqueques matutinos. La castaña miraba fijamente como la masa se iba dorado y con cuidado la daba vuelta, mientras su cabeza divagaba en sus pensamientos de la noche anterior.

Todo era muy extraño, demasiado extraño y no tenia sentido dentro de su razonamiento lógico. Ayer había sido la cena en la casa de los Weasley, cuanto había esperado esa cena, aun se acordaba de la emoción y la ansiedad que sentía de ver a su eterno enamorado, Ronald, después de tanto tiempo de lejanía, aun se acordaba de cómo se había preparado para enfrentarlo esa noche, como había arreglado cada detalle de su ropa y su aspecto para sorprenderlo, escogiendo cosas que ella sabia que a él le gustaban e incitaban, hasta había memorizado ciertas frases para decírselas cuando estuvieran a solas, que era lo mas había esperado. Todo lo había planificado, prácticamente con pergamino y pluma, al igual que cuando hacia sus labores, todo saliera a tiempo y de una manera perfecta; pero todo había salido absolutamente a la inversa, nada había sido como ella soñaba a diario cuando pensaba en su encuentro con Ron, todo se había arruinado, y no por que Ron estuviera extraño o sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, sino por ella, por que ella no quiso dar el paso cuando llegó el momento anhelado hace tanto tiempo.

Una fuerza interior , que no sabia que existía dentro de si misma le impidió hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer con Ron, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no respondía como se suponía debía responder al contacto del pelirrojo, simplemente su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando, su cuerpo no se despertaba frente a su cercanía ni a sus caricias, extrañamente no estaba queriendo el cuerpo de su novio cerca, y menos llevar eso a mayores, su cuerpo no quería mayor intimidad con él, de hecho todo se había arruinado con un simple contacto un poco mas comprometedor.

La manteca salto del sartén sobre la piel de un distraída Hermione, que se exaltó al sentir el contacto caliente sobre su mano, volviendo a la realidad de su pequeña cocina. Con cuidado apagó el fogón y tomó el sartén para rellenar los panqueques con las frutas acarameladas que recién había salteado. Abriendo las masas colocó raciones y cerrando los crepes en forma de rollitos con cuidado, uno tras otro, aun pensando en el cuerpo de Ron cerca del de ella. Siguió decorando los panqueques con salsa, tomó el plato con los rollitos y lo depósito en la mesa cuadrada dispuesta para el desayuno que estaba cerca, dejo la jarra de café y la de jugo encima y se sentó, inquieta, esperando que él llegará a sentarse. De hecho cuando se había levantado de la cama, él aun seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con el cabello rojo revuelto sobre su almohada, respiraba tranquilo, mientras una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre el cuerpo de la castaña y la otra debajo de su propia cabeza.

Hermione había pasado unos minutos mirándolo, tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas en el rostro infantil y lleno de pecas del Grynffindor, intentando que su corazón latiera como latía hace unas semanas al verlo, y mas aun, tratando que su pecho desnudo, atlético, firme y marcado la tentara como había sucedido la última vez que lo había visto, desesperada se acercó a él con cuidado y paso su mano suavemente sobre los pectorales del muchacho, rogando que ese roce de sus dedos sobre la firme piel blanquecina de Ron lograra provocarle ese calor interno, pidiendo a Merlín que le dieran unas ganas enfermizas de subirse encima de del muchacho y besarlo como una desquiciada y permitirle hacer lo que él quisiera con ella, volviendo así a la normalidad. Pero ni siquiera eso le sucedió, al pasar sus dedos sobre su piel, no sintió absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un temblor interior, sus mejillas no se encendieron y el calor jamás abordo su cuerpo.

Sentada con su pijama infantil Hermione daba vueltas sin ánimos su café, pensando en su trabajo, y el nombre de cierto rubio inundaba su cabeza de una forma tan repentina que lograba perturbarla. Así había sido todos estos días desde que había llegado a su nueva oficina.

Dejando que la cuchara consumiera toda la espuma, estaba absorta en el liquido, en su color y su textura, que no se percató que un joven alto, casi de dos metros se acercaba por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, llevaba un pantalón deportivo, sin nada encima de su pecho blanco y bien formado, mientras las pequeñas gotas de agua aun caían por su cuerpo a causa de la ducha que se había dado, su pelo estaba pegado a sus sienes, con un rojo apagado. Con tranquilidad se acercó a la castaña y se agachó para besar su cuello y mordisquearlo suavemente, pasando suavemente la punta de lengua húmeda y hambrienta de su cuerpo.

La joven asustada levantó la cabeza y vio como Ron se alejaba de ella con un sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de su novia y se sentaba al lado suyo. Sin decir nada tomo uno de los panqueques y se lo llevó rápido a la boca, bajando su mano de la mesa, buscando la rodilla de Hermione, presionándola contra sus grandes manos. La castaña sonrió para no provocar mayores problemas, y tomó lo mas rápido que pudo su café, sintiendo como la mirada de Ron no se despegaba de ella, buscando provocar algo que ella estaba segura que no iba a lograr. Al terminar su café se levantó de prisa y sonrió al muchacho indicándole el reloj en su brazo, sin esperar su reacción se fue derecho hacia su habitación se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, evitando la ducha para así no tentar al pelirrojo a actuar de otra manera.

Los pasos de Ron resonaron en sus oídos, el muchacho entró a la habitación y sin pronunciar nada de nada, buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, Hermione miró de reojo, el muchacho se movía con tranquilidad sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, ni siquiera enojo, esto tranquilizó a la muchacha. Obligándose a actuar lo mas normal posible se acercó a él por detrás, sintiendo el olor a su perfume adentrarse por su nariz, invadiendo su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos delgados, apoyando su rostro en su ancha espalda:

Debo irme –

Lo sé, yo debo volver a Rumania lo antes posible – respondió el muchacho con naturalidad colocando sus manos sobre las pequeñas de Hermione.

Espero nos veamos pronto Ron – dijo ella, algo dividida, deseaba verlo por que realmente lo quería, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su forma de quererlo estaba trasformándose, y no sabia cual era el motivo.

Haré lo posible por venir lo antes posibles, pero sabes que es difícil nuestra situación- Ron giró entre los brazos de Hermione, tomando el mando en la situación. Acomodó los brazos de la joven sobre sus hombros, y apoyo sus anchos brazos sobre la estrecha cintura de Hermione, presionándola hacia su cuerpo, pegando todo su ser al suyo, sintiendo todas esas curvas que tanto soñaba sobre si mismo, estaba tan ansioso de probar su toque, sentir esa piel rozar la suya. Acercando su rostro al de ella hablo sobre sus labios, golpeando a Hermione con el dulzor de su aliento, con olor a las frutas que ella misma había salteado con licor – Todo seria mas fácil si te decidieras en venir a Rumania conmigo Hermione, podríamos estar juntos todos los días y vivir realmente una vida en pareja, como corresponde-

Ron…- Hermione dejo de prestar atención a su aroma y medito antes de decir lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Esta situación la sacaba de quicio, él siempre quería que ella hiciera y diera todo por él, pero él jamás daba nada por esta "relación", todos los esfuerzos tenían que venir de su parte, y ya no podía seguir marginándose, ella también tenia sueños y metas que cumplir como persona:

No puedo, sabes que te amo, pero no puedo, tengo cosas que quiero lograr, esto lo hemos hablado tantas veces…- dando un paso atrás, saliendo de sus brazos, noto que él iba a rebatirle, lo sabia por su ceño ofendido, pero no se lo permitió:

Debo irme, hablamos después – deteniendo la discusión Hermione se acercó a él y junto su boca con la de él, en un beso corto, solo un roce de labios, y salió de la habitación.

Hermione abrió con dificultad la puerta de su oficina, aún Anette no llegaba, bueno era obvio, tras salir arrancando de una posible pelea con Ron, ella había llegado sumamente temprano a la oficina, esta completamente sola en el piso.

Con el diario en un mano y su maletín en la otra entró sin mirar a ninguna parte, absorta en la noticia central de "El Profeta" que relataba la última redada en la que había participado su buen amigo Harry Potter, un reconocido auror dentro de la liga inglesa, y bueno uno de los mejores a nivel mundial, si es que no era el mejor. Sus ojos retenían cada detalle que comentaban en el diario en sus páginas principales, su rostro se alegraba al leer como Harry era reconocido por su gran labor en el ministerio de magia y además destacando los aportes que hacia a la comunidad mágica, cada vez con mas frecuencia. Anotó mentalmente enviar una carta Harry para felicitarlo por un nuevo logro laboral, y además concretar alguna fecha para tomarse un café y hablar de la vida, tal vez ir a visitarlo y ver a Ginny de pasada.

Cerrando la puerta con su pie, seguía leyendo sin mirar al frente, pasando al área de "País" del diario, avanzando hacia su escritorio mentalmente hasta que chocó con algo duro:

Vaya… vaya, jamás pensé que volvería a verte en toda mi existencia –

Alzando la cabeza hacia la irónica voz, Hermione vio a un hombre parado muy cerca de ella. Era muy alto, tenia un aire elegante y soberbio, su rostro estaba perfectamente construido, y sus ojos de un café sobrenatural la miraban de arriba a abajo de forma divertida pero a la vez sensual, el cuerpo del muchacho expulsaba deseo, y su sonrisa parecía de comercial de pasta dental, amplia con los dientes relucientes y en perfecto orden, dando el broche perfecto a su bello rostro moreno:

Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi oficina? – cuestionó ella sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al notar la pequeña distancia que los separaba y los ojos del hombre fijos en sus labios, sin poder reconocer al sujeto que estaba al frente.

¿Tú oficina? ¿Escuche bien? – dijo el joven sin intención de alejarse, con los ojos algo confusos por lo último que había dicho la muchacha, tratando de conectar los cabos sueltos – Creo que el mundo esta mas loco de lo que pensaba, esto si que es cómico, creo que me quedaré para ver su rostro, es algo que una persona inteligente como yo jamás dudaría en perderse – el muchacho se respondía a si mismo en voz alta, obviando por un momento la presencia de Hermione.

Disculpa – lo interrumpió ella, sintiéndose bastante incómoda por su presencia – Puedes responder mis preguntas, creo que no hablo chino mandarín –

Wow! … ahí si que salió la Granger que yo conocía – dijo divertido acercando su rostro al de ella, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, mirando sus ojos y luego su boca, repitiendo el juego un par de veces – Bueno, es una pena que no me recuerdes, debe ser por que estoy mas atractivo que antes – volviendo a enderezarse extendió su mano a la de ella, tomándola en forma de saludo – Blaise Zabini, para servirte – y tras eso alzó la mano de ella y posó un beso sobre su palma, mirándola, con cara burlesca e incitadora.

¿Zabini? – pronunció incrédula Hermione, sin dar crédito a sus ojos al ver a tremendo tipo frente a ella. Por mas que lo mirara no lograba encontrar el recuerdo que ella tenia de ese muchacho en la escuela, estaba lejos del joven amigo de Malfoy en Hogwarts. Sacando los pensamientos banales de su mente, trató de concentrarse, y quitando su mano de la suya volvió a arremeter :

¿Qué haces en mi oficina? – cuestionó.

Bueno… primero que todo no tenia idea que esta oficina fuera tuya, no creas que esto fue como una visita de cortesía para rememorar viejos tiempos Granger – dijo él, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio, poniéndose mas cómodo, mirándola de pies a cabeza, tratando de desnudarla con la mirada – De hecho tengo la certeza que esta es la oficina de Malfoy, y de hecho por eso vine, él necesitaba que le dejará ciertas cosas – respondió con naturalidad, poniendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos – Lo que no entiendo es que haces tú aquí, no recuerdo que te haya nombrado-

Esta es mi oficina Blaise, trabajo aquí, sino por que mierda tendría que entrar a este lugar, por que como supongo que sabes, Malfoy no es mi amigo ni nada por el estilo – dijo ella algo descompuesta y algo intimidada por la mirada ardiente del muchacho.

Ok… si tú lo dices, bueno no es mi problema tampoco, yo solo vine a dejar ciertas cosas – dijo él divertido siguiéndola con la mirada, viendo como Hermione caminaba hacia el asiento que estaba detrás del escritorio, notando lo atractiva que se había puesto:

Esto será interesante de ver – pensó – Quizás lo sea… no se si será buena idea quedarme, quizás muera por la batalla que arderá aquí…

Blaise no pudo seguir divagando ni tomando alguna decisión, ya que al medio de su meditación la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a un hombre muy conocido para él.

Hermione levantó la vista y vio entrar a un hombre de la misma edad de ella, vestía completamente de negro, con un terno de seda con corte mao, y una camisa ploma, casi negra que hacia juego con su traje. Era sumamente alto, unos centímetros mas que Blaise, quizás alcanzaba los dos metros, no podría precisarlo. De espalda ancha y hombros fuertes, su camisa dejaba ver su abdomen tonificado al pegarse al cuerpo del muchacho, mientras sus piernas, sumamente largas dejaban ver un muy buen formado trasero que sobresalía por el entallado de su pantalón a medida. Tenía el pelo corto, muy rubio, casi blanco, y sumamente brillante, que caí suavemente sobre su amplia frente, perfectamente tersa, al igual que toda su piel, tan blanca como la nieve. Sus rasgos eran elegantes, pero su mandíbula era fuerte, denotando la fiereza de su dueño, mientras su nariz recta y respingada le daba un toque varonil a sus suaves facciones. Sus ojos eran sumamente grandes y de un profundo color gris, protegidos por unas largas pestañas rubias crespas, que daban un ligero toque de ternura a su mirada, que ahora estaba fija en el piso, sin percatarse de la mirada examinadora de la castaña.

Draco levantó su rostro desganado hacia su oficina, dando un paso mas hacia adentro, con un café en su mano y se sorprendió al notar que alguien se levantaba de su escritorio. Era todo extraño, aun no entendía por que alguien estaba en su escritorio, su oficina estaba prohibida para cualquier empleado del piso, solo Anette podía estar ahí, y no precisamente sentada en su escritorio como dueña de casa. Volvió su vista estrechando sus ojos, notando a la mujer que lo miraba casi con el mismo gesto que él estaba haciendo, devolviéndole su mirada con la misma intensidad que la de él. Era joven, quizás mas que él, no sabría decirlo, de mediana estatura, piel blanca, pero nunca como la de él, mientras su cuerpo denotaba trabajo, ya que estaba perfectamente dibujado con curvas bien pronunciadas y deseables a la vista de cualquier hombre.

Llevaba una blusa blanca con finas rayas negras , ajustada a su figura que debaja ver sus perfectos pechos, proporcionados a su cuerpo y su estrecha cintura donde justo comenzaba su falda negra entubada, también entallada a su cuerpo, dando a conocer mas curvas, cubriéndola hasta las rodillas, donde sus piernas ni delgadas ni gordas, sino que torneadas estaban decoradas con unas medias negras con diseño, terminando con unos grandes elegantes tacones negros. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, mientras dos mechones de pelo castaño ondulado enmarcaban su rostro con mejillas levemente redondas, algo sonrojadas. Tenia los ojos mas grandes que él hubiera visto, y cafés igual que su pelo, perfectamente maquillados, haciéndolos ver mas impactantes aun, mientras su boca de corazón llevaba un brillo sutil pero tentador.

El rubio tras mirarla unos segundos se encaminó algo confundido hacia la mujer, tratando de verla mejor, acortando mas la distancia sin mirar nada mas en la habitación, sin percatarse que no estaba solo él y la mujer ahí.

Su cuerpo se detuvo al reconocer esos ojos que sabía que jamás podría olvidar, y un sudor helado cayó por su frente al confirmar que sus sentidos no lo estaban engañando y que a la que tenia al frente no era nada mas ni nada menos que Hermione Granger:

¿Tú? …- preguntó impactado, incrédulo de la visión que tenia al frente, esto era como una película surrealista. Resoplando, sin entender nada, volvió a formular otra pregunta, ansioso de saber que era lo que ella se traía entre manos - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero aun estaba sobreponiéndose de la escena anterior, y peor aun, estaba tratando de apagar algo que se había encendido dentro de ella, un interruptor que no sabia que existía.

Al verlo entrar, antes de percatarse quien era, Hermione sintió como una corriente eléctrica cruzó toda su piel al ver a ese hombre simplemente asomarse a su oficina, sin que él hiciera nada anormal, con el simple hecho de darse a conocer frente a sus ojos.

Se sentía tan estúpida al notar como su cuerpo se encrespaba al fijar su vista en su cuerpo, tan bien formado que le dejo la boca sin saliva y la sangre subida, reflejando esto en sus mejillas. Sus ojos aun lo devoraban con la mirada, recorriéndolo una y otra vez.

Un deseo intenso había aparecido, un deseo tan loco que se desconocía a si misma, unas ganas inmensas de acercársele y poder probar su boca, atraparla con sus labios y sentir su sabor, sabia que era ridículo pensar algo así por un hombre que recién veía, pero sus piernas temblaban y su piel ardía al notarlo acercarse, y mas aun, se sentía en el infierno al notarlo tan cerca de ella, a cada segundo.

La castaña buscó desesperada la orilla de la mesa tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera estabilizarla, mientras su cabeza trataba de unir a ese tipazo con el nombre de "Draco Malfoy", ya que ese nombre era el dueño de ese perfecto cuerpo andante. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, apaciguando su cuerpo, respiró profundo para responder, pero mirando fijamente los elegantes zapatos del rubio, no quería que la viera así:

Bueno… no sabia que vendrías tan pronto… - comenzó Hermione, mientras trataba de sosegar las sensaciones que la embriagan en ese momento, sensaciones que pensaba que ella no podía sentir – Digamos, en resumen, que me trajeron aquí para reemplazarte –

¡¿Qué? – escuchó fuerte y rápido como respuesta, pero ella ni siquiera notó eso, sino que notó el timbre grabe de su voz, que la invitaba a seguir mirándolo.

La castaña comenzó a sentir que se mareaba al escucharlo hablar, no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras algo abruptas, ni se percataba de la rabia que Draco expresaba en ese momento, con el rostro rojo y el ceño lleno de indignación por la medida que habían tomado en su ausencia. Hermione solo escuchaba esa voz que la invitaba a invadirlo, a lanzarse sobre él sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, era terrible, y la cosa empeoró mas cuando logró ver que él se acercaba aun mas ella, sintiendo su aroma a pino fresco, un aroma que envolvía todo su cuerpo, y mas cuando su boca, que seguía hablando sin parar, dejó salir el aroma a menta que la adornaba… Toda esa mezcla de olores frescos y afrodisíacos solo la seguía aturdiendo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a peder la cabeza.

Atreviéndose a hacer algo que en su interior le decía que no hiciera, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, Draco estaba solo a unos centímetros de distancia, con su rostro tan perfecto que la hizo temblar, miró sus ojos, y logro ver una chispa que solo contribuyó a encender mas sus deseos, y todo se fue en picada al bajar su vista a sus pálidos labios rosados. La leona que llevaba dentro comenzó a rugir, y las ideas mas extrañas, absurdas y arriesgadas comenzaron a abordar su cabeza, y ciertas escenas imaginarias pasaron por su mente, que sintió como sus mejillas subían de una tonalidad rosada a una rojo intenso:

Disculpa… debo ir al baño – sin dar explicaciones salió corriendo de la habitación.

Espero que les haya gustado! No se olviden de opinar !

_**Respuesta Reviews:**_

_**Lorena: Me demoré mucho en actualizar, me costó un poco escribir este capítulo, ojala te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu apoyo **_

_**Sabaana: Hola! Que bueno que te gusten los cambios, me asusta un poco hacerlos, ya que derepente la gente se pierde, pero creo que se entienden, además la historia se hace mas dinámica (este capítulo también tiene esos cambios). Sobre la escena del juicio, creo que en una situación tan difícil como fue la "gran guerra" los mortífagos que serian juzgados no me imagino dentro de mi cabeza que fueran tratados como reyes, al contrario, siempre los imagine maltratados, mas a Draco, por ser de buena familia y relacionado con tanto dolor de otras personas, siempre he imaginado también que carga con el peso de los errores de su padre. **_

_**Sobre Ron, no será un villano ni un acosador, simplemente fue la desesperación del momento, digamos que lo veo algo impulsivo y con poco tacto para las cosas, pero no como un violador ni nada de eso.**_

_**Sobre las palabras, se me paso lo de rubia con Hermione! Por que es castaña como bien dices, sobre Ron en mi país colorín es igual a pelirrojo o cobrizo.**_

_**Cariños!**_

_**AzuuMalfoy: Muchas gracias por dejar tu mensaje! Es un gran aliento para mi leer los mensajes y ver que alguien me lee, así no pienso que le escribo al viento! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Y espero verte pronto por acá.**_

_**Luna-maga: Bueno sobre Ron, no es malo ni un abusador, simplemente es la desesperación de no poder tenerla y concretar un romance de tantos años, aunque como verás el tampoco hace muchos esfuerzos reales por ayudar a que pasé. En este capítulo se dan mas detalles de la vida de Draco, que en realidad dista mucho de ser feliz, pero bueno, siempre ha luz al final de camino. Gracias por tu mensaje!**_


	6. Te estaré observando

Hola! Mucho Tiempo sin vernos, quizás ya no tenga lectores pero seguiré escribiendo.

Para este capitulo sin duda recomiendo escuchar la canción Every Breath You Take de The Police, y ojalá leer la traducción esta sumamente relacionada.

Disfruten!

…

**Te estaré observando**…

La puerta estaba solo a unos metros de distancia, que ganas de escapar de ese lugar y escapar de un revoltijo de sensaciones que se estaban albergando en su mente y especialmente en su estómago, que no paraba de darle unas fuertes punzadas que hacían que sus ganas de desaparecer fueran mas intensas.

Acelerando el paso no contaba con que Draco sin prestar la mas mínimo cuidado a su petición de ir al baño seguía reclamando sobre su asignación y se atravesó en medio de su camino sin prestarle un mínimo de atención, simplemente seguía refunfuñando y continuaba interfiriendo en la misión numero uno de Hermione en esos momento, salir de ese lugar como fuera posible.

Al contrario el rubio se instaló nuevamente frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso sin parar de hablar y recriminar a todo el ministerio por la estúpida resolución que habían tomado, sin consultarle a él con anterioridad, sin darse cuenta que Hermione en esos momentos lo que menos hacia era tomarle atención a todos sus reclamos y reproches, sin percatarse que ella estaba divagando en un camino absolutamente distinto al de él, pensando cosas que el jamás podría ni siquiera pensar o si quiera imaginar.

Lentamente y con la cabeza baja Hermione paso por el lado del rubio, tratando de no tambalear en el intento de salir de ese lugar que la estaba asfixiando, pero los planes no resultaron como ella lo pensaba, no sabia que era lo que sucedía pero al parecer su cuerpo y su mente estaban creando una especie de trampa a su cordura y raciocinio, ya que cuando trato de avanzar sus tobillos se aferraban al suelo y cuando logro dar un paso sus piernas temblaron y para mala suerte de la castaña su pie casi en una jugada maquiavélica se doblo en la alfombra logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio cayendo con casi todo su cuerpo sobre el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella.

Con las manos apoyadas en su pecho la castaña sintió como una sensación de mareo subió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ultimo pelo de su alborotada cabeza, escuchando a la vez el retumbante sonido de su corazón que latía frenético y le hacia zumbar sus oídos. Sin pensar mucho lo que hacia apretó la yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave tela de la camisa de Draco, y de a poco levanto su rostro sin entender por que su cuerpo no reaccionaba frente a las ordenes frenéticas de su mente de huir del lugar de inmediato, de arrancar y esconderse en un lugar seguro, al contrario su cuerpo ahora estaba mas flojo, mas pesado como si no quisiera salir nunca de ahí, y sus dedos como que solo querían poder hundirse y fusionar con el cuerpo del rubio.

Sus ojos nerviosos buscaron los de aquel hombre, que le devolvió una mirada que la atravesó hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser, era la misma mirada que había visto hace años… esa mirada llena de gallardía, una mirada tan intensa que sintió como la quemaba, que sin decir mucho a la vez decía todo.

Por un momento, solo un momento, reino el silencio en el lugar, solo fue un juego de miradas, Hermione creía que podía ver a ese hombre a través de esos ojos de hielo, sentía que podía palpar todos los pensamiento, sensaciones y sentimientos que tenia, fue como si algo inexplicable dentro de si misma hubiera conectado con ese hombre que tenia enfrente, como si algo hubiera hecho clic dentro de su cabeza y su cuerpo de estremeció al darse cuenta que todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante lo había sentido hace años atrás, que lo había sentido tantas veces, especialmente cuando aquel hombre ahora refinado y pulcro con semblante elegante lo había visto mirarla entre los harapos que llevaba aquel día cuando él había logrado salir libre de ese calvario.

Eh …– Blaise carraspeó algo incomodo por la escena que tenia al frente, queriendo terminar con eso de una vez.

Hermione al escuchar al moreno giró bruscamente para mirarlo y al hacerlo la realidad volvió a presidir en el ambiente, sorpresivamente sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se subía a sus pecosas mejillas y sin cavilar dos veces ella y su cuerpo, ahora en control, se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta de salida.

Tratando de mantener la compostura busco rápido por el pasillo el camino directo al baño, evitando mirar a cualquier persona, sin importarle si la saludaban en el camino, sin importarle si los pasaba a llevar, ya nada importaba solo necesitaba un poco de … ¿control? ¿cordura?, por primera vez en tantos años Hermione no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez Hermione Granger no tenia una respuesta que pudiera explicar su propio actuar.

Dios …– Hermione se miraba fijamente en el espejo que tenia delante viendo su rostro aun descompuesto– ¿Qué sucede?– susurró para si mirándose a si misma sin encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Con un movimiento rápido abrió al llave del lavamanos y mojo su cara y su cabellera y poniendo sus manos entremedio de su ondulada melena comenzó a dar vueltas por el baño, con miles de pensamientos que atacaban su cabeza.

¿Qué paso ahí Hermione Granger? ¿Qué fue eso?– Se preguntó así misma mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus propios tacones sobre la fría baldosa.

Al recordar la mirada del joven abogado su corazón nuevamente comenzó a alocarse dentro de su pecho, como queriendo salir de ahí y arrancarse a quien sabe que lugar. La castaña tomo aire profundamente y lo boto con resignación mientras su cabeza comenzó a divagar en el pasado.

Hogwarts … su amado colegio, cuantas cosas había vivido ahí, toda su vida había comenzado realmente a forjarse en ese precioso lugar, ahí había conocido a las personas mas importantes en su vida, ahí había conocido la amistad… pero también había conocido el desprecio y el odio, y de solo recordar esos episodios amargos en su historia la cara de un joven Slytherin se vino a su memoria, pero para su sorpresa el rencor no afloro en su corazón, como en tiempos lejanos tampoco había pasado.

Nunca entendió cuando pasó, cuando se provocó ese cambio en ella, jamás lo hablo con nadie, siempre estuvo en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, y si… muchas veces lo rechazó pero su interés mas que extraño por Draco Malfoy era algo que sobrepasaba toda lógica, mas aun después de la relación que él había tenido con ella, llena de humillaciones, pero a pesar de todo eso la joven Grynffindor no podía odiarlo y menos aun apagar ese ferviente interés de observarlo, de saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, de escucharlo a escondidas cuando él exponía alguna de sus ideas en clases, poner atención cuando tomaba el liderazgo en ciertas circunstancia.

Durante la batalla final contra el señor oscuro, luego de enterarse de su decisión de no asesinar a Dumbledore, su inclinación por él creció y esto terminó de concretarse cuando estuvo capturada en la mansión Malfoy, ahí simplemente no pudo seguir negándose que su "cabeza loca" sentía una inclinación sumamente extraña hacia el rubio, un interés que jamás podría revelar a nadie.

Su mirada siempre estaba atenta a los movimientos del rubio, mas aún después de aquella mirada en el juicio, no podía engañarse así misma; cuando estuvo estudiando en el extranjero siempre busco camufladamente información sobre él, y mientras mas veía sus avances, sus logros esta "interesante" inclinación comenzó a transformarse en una oculta admiración por aquel hombre sumamente hermético del cual siempre quería saber mas.

No te engañes Hermione …– se respondió a si misma mientras se apretaba nerviosa su blusa, mirando el piso mientras seguía haciendo un recorrido mental en busca de respuestas.

Lo sabía, el día que le habían comunicado la noticia de su ascenso junto al rubio, algo se revivió en ella, y la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca, le había gustado, no podía mentirse así misma, la idea le había fascinado, aunque jamás lo reconocería a nadie, ni muerta.

Pero debía reconocer que al verlo tan de sopetón la había noqueado a tal punto de quedar sin habla y prácticamente había pasado de quedarse muda a un estado de pánico, que si no hubiera sido por Blaise no sabría que habría sucedido.

Un sudor helado comenzó a desplazarse por todo su cuerpo cuando recordó otros deseos que no podía negar, había imaginado "cosas" que jamás había pensado con "él" … con "DRACO MALFOY".

Sin duda debo tener algo malo en mi cabeza – volvió a responderse la castaña, mientras su mente la hacia volver a esa oficina, le volvía a recordar su rostro que hace tanto tiempo no veía y el escozor en su cuerpo comenzó a llegar, y la revoltura de estomago fue fuerte y punzante, y en ese momento Hermione comprendió que algo sin duda no andaba bien en su sistema.

…..

Unas horas antes.

Draco trataba mentalmente de ordenarse mientras miraba la cama de Marco, el niño aun seguía durmiendo gracias a una poción que le habían dado hace algunas horas ya. Verlo dormir le daba algo de paz al rubio, verlo tan sereno provocaba en él un efecto tranquilizante.

Ahora sin duda toda su vida iba a cambiar, tenia que hacerse cargo de un niño que era el mayor tesoro que su Isabel le había dejado en vida, no había tiempo para llorar ni para lamentarse, ese pequeño niño necesitaba donde aferrarse y ese alguien iba a ser él, era lo Isabel querría y ella jamás hubiera querido que él sufriera.

El rubio la volvió a ver en sus recuerdos y a pesar que la decisión de seguir adelante no estaba en cuestionamientos le era difícil continuar, el dolor era de una inmensidad mas profunda que el mar, jamás se imagino que esto sucedería, jamás pensó que el sueño que ambos habían tenido se iba a ir para siempre con ella, que él jamás pudo darle lo que ella siempre había soñado… una vida juntos, una oportunidad de ser felices… ¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado?, innumerables veces, pero siempre habían riesgos, estúpidos riesgos que nunca le permitieron lograr su mayor sueño, tenerla con él de verdad… a ella… hacerla la mujer mas feliz del mundo, darle todo lo que él pudiera y mas…

El muchacho volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de un hombre, mientras sentía como nuevamente sus ojos botaban lagrimas que él pensaba que se habían agotado o que simplemente en él ya no existían.

Señor Malfoy, el pequeño Marco saldrá de alta en unos seis días mas– informó un joven medimago

Perfecto, haré los tramites correspondientes–

Necesitamos su firma en ciertos documentos del joven Marco y la señora Lionel–

Draco asintió con la cabeza y siguió al medimago, resolviendo ya en su cabeza ir a ver si Blaise había ordenado los temas que necesitaba y volver así a la oficina.


	7. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

**¿Qué has hecho ahora?**

**Queridos amigos! Gracias por la paciencia se que no publicaba hace mucho tiempo! Y me alegro ver que aun tengo lectores asi que seguiré escribiendo, espero que este capítulo les guste, y para este capitulo les recomiendo escuchar la canción What Have you Done de Within Temptation, que fue el tema con el cual me inspiré para escribir este capítulo (ojalá el video versión 2).**

**Gracias por su apoyo y espero poder contar con su valiosa opinión, me haría muy feliz.**

**Respuesta de Reviews**

_**Luna-maga: Querida gracias por tus cariños y por la bienvenida. Bueno en este capítulo verás lo importante de la relación que Draco tenía con Isabel, ahora lo de Hermione bueno, no puedo adelantar mucho pero digamos que ella tiene una inclinación hacia Draco pero no sabe que nombre ponerle a esa inclinación, iremos viendo como se da con el tiempo! Espero tu comentario y miles de gracias por pasar.**_

_**Lorena: Querida me demore mucho en responderte por que no había escrito nada, en verdad mil disculpas pero la vida muchas veces nos impide hacer tantas cosas, en verdad no pienso dejar la historia por que me gusta mucho escribir, asi que espero que eso ayude! Ojalá hayas leído el capítulo anterior y ahora este y me des tu opinión, gracias por el apoyo!**_

_**Crimela: Hola! Mucho tiempo pero contesto, la relación de Hermione con Ron es complicada por que con ellos pasa ese como sentido de obligación, donde ellos creen que deben estar juntos. Lo de Draco es super importante por que asi se puede entender que a pesar de toda su frialdad aparente y su vida tan miserable es un hombre con un corazón gigante. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por pasar.**_

_**Cutie: Gracias linda! Espero que siga interesante aun! A pesar del tiempo muchos cariños y espero verte pronto.**_

_**Adela Malfoy: Bueno un poco tarde pero seguiré escribiéndola! Espero que hayas podido leer estos dos últimos capítulos y ojalá pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo! Muchos cariños.**_

El reloj de su habitación marco las 12 en punto con un sonido estruendoso, sin esperar ni un minuto mas y con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho se apresuró a tomar su capa negra y rápidamente acomodo la capucha negra de tal forma que su rostro y su llamativo cabello quedaran ocultos tras la oscura tela, con decisión tomo la varita y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla lentamente, tratando de evitar el crujir del viejo metal, mirando hacia al frente viendo una luna tapada de nubes, pensó que la vida era sumamente irónica, ya que como la luna estaba oculta tras esa cortina que solo dejaba una noche como boca de lobo, los tiempos ahora eran de esa misma forma, sumamente oscuros y riesgosos.

A pesar de todo eso su motivación era aun mas grande que el miedo y sin pensarlo mas saco su varita y con firmeza convocó su escoba que en unos segundos se detuvo frente a ella, sin titubear ni un poco subió sobre ella, resguardando su cuerpo con la larga capa, tratando de pasar desapercibida avanzo por los cielos cada vez mas ansiosa y a la vez acongojada, cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto temía por él, por su vida. Apretando mas el palo de escoba giro con gran precisión y comenzó lentamente a descender hasta llegar a una zona absolutamente abandonada que estaba justo en uno de los limites del Londres mágico y el Londres de los muggles, con suma delicadeza apoyo sus pies en el suelo y con un movimiento de varita redujo el tamaño de su escoba guardándola rápidamente dentro de los bolsillos de la capa y comenzó a avanzar por la calle principal mirando a cada momento a los lados, tratando de camuflarse con los viejos arboles que enmarcaban la avenida, tratando de evitar que sus pasos retumbaran en el cemento llamando la atención de alguna persona peligrosa.

Lo noche era sumamente fría y con una gran neblina que le causaba problemas para encontrar la dirección que hoy había recibido en una pequeña nota sin mas detalles que la dirección y la hora, sin ningún remitente. Inconscientemente apretó el pequeño papel que estaba escondido en el bolsillo, mientras con la otra mano pegada a su pecho afirmaba su varita atenta por si algún ataque la pillaba desprevenida, aunque al parecer algo de suerte estaba a su favor por al parecer ese barrio estaba totalmente desolado.

Afinando su visión comenzó a fijarse en la numeración hasta que se topo con el fondo de la avenida, que se cerraba con una casa ni grande ni pequeña, sin un aspecto muy particular, con un pequeño jardín delantero y al parecer deshabitada ya que no se veía ningún tipo de actividad dentro de la casa y al juzgar los dueños ya no vivían ahí ya que la maleza se había apoderado de todo en antejardín. Parándose frente a la reja mirando a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta empujo el delgado metal con sumo cuidado y camino por lo que había sido un pequeño camino de piedrecillas hacia la entrada del hogar donde una vieja puerta de madera se interponía entre ella y su objetivo, sin esperar mas apoyo su mano sobre la madera descascarada y susurró la clave de siempre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a una habitación muggle, al parecer de una jovencita ya que estaba llena de poster musicales como decoración y había una pequeña cama de metal pegada a la pared donde había una ventana que daba hacia el barrio que estaba cubierta con una gruesa cortina morada.

Su sonrisa se marcó al ver como un hombre delgado se levantaba de la cama de manera elegante y con una agilidad que solo él podría tener se ponía de pie para en abrir y cerrar de ojos estar enfrente de ella y sin acercarla a él para estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos apretándole como si la vida misma se le fuera en ese gesto.

–Por fin… – solo fue un susurró débil que no espero respuesta alguna ya que con desesperación las manos de aquel joven se colaron debajo de la capucha que ocultaba a la muchacha, deslizando sus delgados dedos por su cuello subiendo por su nuca para atesorar su ondulado cabello, tomando con propiedad la cabeza de la dueño dejando caer aquella tela que la ocultaba, permitiendo que la poco luz de la luna que alumbrara el lugar dejará ver el hermoso color rojo de sus cabellos.

Draco con una desesperación que secaba su garganta y apretaba su pecho tomó los labios delicados y carnosos de aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño sintiendo la suavidad de ese toque que él anhelaba todos los días, y mas ahora que no sabia si en unos minutos mas podría volver a tenerla nuevamente.

Aquel rocé fue como una bocanada de esperanza, de alegría que no estaban presente hace tanto tiempo en su vida, sentirla tan cerca de él, poder oler ese aroma tan característico de ella, poder tener su cuerpo pegado al de él era, sin duda alguna, estar en el cielo unos minutos, olvidar toda la mierda que lo rodeaba, y ser absolutamente feliz, desconectándose de todo y de todos, y solo dejarse llevar por aquel movimiento tan simple pero tan intimo que era un beso, un beso que encerraba el la mas profunda devoción, ternura, pasión y deseo, todo mezclado en una entrega tan simple pero a la vez tan significativa.

Alejándose de ella lentamente abrió sus ojos rápidamente para no perder mas tiempo sin poder mirarla, y ahí estaba ella, como siempre con esa enorme y hermoso sonrisa, instintivamente puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas sintiendo como la suave piel blanca comenzaba a tomar un color rosa al sentir el contacto de sus manos. Embelesado viendo como su rostro estaba tan perfecto como la ultima vez que la había visto, se quedo ahí sin despegarse de ella ni un segundo, solo mirándola, notando como esos gestos que tanto amaba comenzaban a florecer, esa timidez que siempre provocaba en ella cuando la miraba por mucha rato, como miraba al suelo y luego volvió sus hermosos ojos azules a él, mirándolo como cuando eran pequeños, con esa mezcla entre a ternura y la inocencia, para luego como siempre lo hacia esconderse entre su cuello y su hombro, apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

No sabes cuanto te extrañé– susurró Isabel y con un movimiento nervioso se aferró al cuerpo de Draco sonriendo como niña pequeña.

Yo a ti– el rubio hizo una pausa para buscar el rostro de la joven con su mano, levantándolo delicadamente por el mentón buscando aquellos enormes ojos– Mi amor–

Draco sonrió satisfecho al notar como aún las palabras que él le decía provocaban efecto en la pelirroja, sintiendo como su cuerpo dio respingo al escucharlo y como sin ella darse cuenta salía un suspiro delator de sus labios.

El rubio no le dio espacio a las palabras y tiernamente desato del cuello la capa que ocultaba a Isabel, viéndola con un hermoso vestido blanco sin breteles ajustado hasta la cadera para luego caer en una especie de falda suelta hasta las rodillas, llevaba una botas cafés y pudo ver como el delgado anillo con tres franjas aun adornaba su dedo anular, al verlo su corazón se alegro y sintió como el calor invadía su cuerpo al saberse amado.

Con una destreza digna de un hombre de educación refinada, Draco tomó a la joven de la cintura avanzando en la penumbra de la habitación hacia el fondo del dormitorio, mientras un rayo de luz se posó sobre Isabel permitiendo que Draco admirará como sus ondas rojas como el fuego caían sobre esos tan blancos hombros desnudos, contrastando con una perfección que hacia que todo su ser anhelara a esa mujer de una manera desaforada. Lentamente la recostó encima de la pequeña cama, sin dejar de mirarla, notando como los ojos de ella tampoco lo dejaban ningún momento, y le mandaban mensajes sin palabras, confirmando que todos sus movimientos eran aceptados y deseados.

El rubio se acomodo suavemente encima de ella, viendo como Isabel con la respiración entrecortada doblaba sus piernas apoyando los pies sobre la colcha de la estrecha cama y las separaba para darle un espacio a Draco, que se dejo atrapar por las piernas de ella que lo apretaron con pasión, dándole un golpe eléctrico por toda la espalda, provocando que su corazón se acelerará al sentir sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello la miro de forma penetrante e impulsado por su deseos la recorrió con la mirada hasta llegar a su rodilla que aun era tapada por la delgada tela.

Por primera vez en su vida Draco sintió ganas de tocarla y a la vez timidez, no quería hacerle daño, no quería presionarla, no quería manchar ningún momento con ella, la anhelaba como nada en el mundo pero la respetaba como lo mas sagrado de toda la tierra.

Dentro de esas cavilaciones sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la mano de ella que tomo la suya guiándola hacia su rodilla, posándola sobre su propia piel para luego seguir el recorrido hacia arriba por su muslo, dejando que la tela fuera revelando la blancura de su piel. El joven estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento y no dejaba de mirar el movimiento sintiendo como un hormigueo fuerte dominaba la boca de su estomago, y esta sensación se intensifico cuando su mirada se junto con la de ella que pedía sin hablar que la acariciará.

Obedientemente y con toda la paciencia del mundo Draco se inclinó hacia ella quedando rostro frente a rostros, pudiendo notar cada facción que adornaba a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, su nariz pequeña y respingada, las pecas que se esparcían por sus pronunciados pómulos, la bien delineada boca que entre abierta dejaba salir un cálido y nervioso aliento. La miró profundamente y dejo reposar su mano sobre su mejilla para darle un beso sobre su frente para luego acercarse a su oreja y susurrar:

Te amo– Draco besó su oreja y comenzó a hacer un camino hasta llegar frente a sus labios – Eres mi mujer para siempre– tras esa declaración levantó la vista hacia Isabel, y con ansiedad volvió a tomar su boca entre la suya, para luego deslizarse por su cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por sus brazos para luego volver a tomar sus piernas, acariciando suavemente, casi rozando, percibiendo como la piel de la mujer se erizaba mientras el avanzaba, mientras él se deleitaba sintiendo su piel entre sus labios, tan suave y cálida y absolutamente suya.

Por primera vez Draco conocía ese cuerpo y se dio todo el tiempo para recorrerlo, sin apuro, lentamente, cada rincón lo acariciaba y lo tomaba como el mayor tesoro, grabándolo en su mente para no olvidarlo, mientras escuchaba a Isabel jadear muy despacio mientras su cuerpo respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos, apretándolo, tiritando o levantándose un poco para luego caer nuevamente al colchón entregándose a los deseos de Draco sin ningún tipo de atadura.

Draco hábilmente comenzó a desatar las amarras del vestido, dejándolo luego a un lado de la cama, para luego arrodillarse sobre el colchón para así poder admirar el cuerpo que tenia delante tan perfecto a sus ojos.

La joven nerviosa cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza ocultándose debajo de su pelo, jamás había estado desnuda frente a nadie:

–Eres perfecta – escuchó como Draco pronunciaba algo conmocionado, para luego tomarle la mano y llevarla hacia sus labios para besarla.

Las horas pasaron y Draco solo se dedicó a mirarla y acariciarla queriendo conocer cada detalle de la joven mujer, besando cada rincón, hasta que Isabel se giró para acostarlo a él y con el mismo cuidado que él había tenido ella tímidamente llevo sus dedos a su boca y los beso uno por uno para luego acariciaros con su mejilla para luego inclinarse hacia él, y robarle un beso desesperado, mordiendo sus labios rogándole que el la tomara.

Draco sintió como una llamarada se prendía en él frente a este gesto incorporándose, sentándose en la cama sin soltar su boca, mientras ella se acomodaba y bajaba sus inexpertas manos hacia su pecho buscando los botones comenzando a sacarlos para así dejar que la tela despejara el pecho del joven con suaves caricias propinadas por sus manos quitando aquella molesta tela que se interponía entre su cuerpo y el de él.

Las manos de Isabel recorrieron todo su pecho sintiendo como las cicatrices de aquellas heridas que él siempre ocultaba se mostraban ante ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino y beso cada uno de ellas con ternura, queriendo sanar aquel cuerpo tan magullado, para luego subir por sus manos por la ancha espalda del joven y aferrarse en su cuello y tomar nuevamente esa boca.

El rubio tembloroso por aquellos movimientos amorosos que solo recibía de ella, volvió a acostarla y se deshizo de sus ropas, mostrándose ante ella tal cual era, quedando como el diría indefenso frente a la pelirrojo, entregándose en su totalidad.

Ella sonrió emocionada y estiró sus brazos llamándolo, mientras el bajaba hacia ella y de forma natural se unió con ella siendo lo que siempre habían querido, uno.

_Cuantos meses habían pasado… exactamente 10 meses, sin duda muchos meses sin tener noticias de él, ni la mas mínima carta, nada, absolutamente nada, era como si él no existiera, como si hubiera muerto y el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad, Isabel sentía que su mundo comenzaba a acabarse y que ya nada mas podría hacer._

_Aun recordaba aquella noche en que se había visto, lo hermosa que hacia sido, lo importante que había hecho, la felicidad que había sentido de tenerlo tan cerca de ella._

_Fue hermoso …– dijo Isabel acomodándose al lado de Draco –Pero tengo miedo– confesó._

_¿De que?.. ¿Acaso no ves cuanto te amo?– respondió el joven algo sorprendido por lo que la pelirroja había dicho._

_No es por eso … es por esta estúpida guerra en la que te empeñas en participar– Isabel se incorporó sentándose en el colchón mirando a Draco, y tomo su brazo indicándolo un extraño tatuaje– Aunque no me quieras contar en lo que estas metido, no soy estúpida… se lo que significa esta asquerosa marca, se como debes estar involucrado en todo esto– sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a apretar prosiguió– ¿Crees que no se lo que intentaste hacer en tu colegio?–_

_Draco le quitó la mirada avergonzado y se soltó de su agarre mirando hacia la pared._

_Es por ellos ¿cierto?– la voz de la joven cada vez era mas débil y apenada– Por Lucius… por Narcisa…¿Por qué Draco? Ellos jamás te han querido, no merecen todo este sacrificio–_

_Son mis padres Isabel– respondió secamente el rubio_

_Pero nunca se han comportado como tal–_

_Pero lo son– remarcó – No me interesa lo que ellos hagan, pero son mis padres– volviendo la cabeza hacia la mujer siguió– No puedo dejarlos solos, me guste o no llevan mi sangre._

_Pero… pero… pero… yo– los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas– Te perderé– _

_Draco la abrazó fuerte y beso su cabello y luego todo su rostro_

_Jamás me perderás, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, por fin viviremos juntos y nos iremos lejos de todos donde nadie sepa quienes somos y comenzaremos desde cero– Draco la obligó a mirarlo y le limpio la lágrimas– Confía en mi, nada me pasará– _

_Isabel lo miró asustada y se acurrucó en su pecho y sin decir nada lloró sin mas, lo que menos tenia era de tonta, sabia que todo lo que él decía era para dejarla tranquila, pero ambos sabían que él a cada minuto estaba arriesgando su vida y que lo mas probable es que no sobreviviera._

–Draco …–

Isabel se había dormido pensando en él, ella se había ocultado lejos de Londres, el parentesco que tenían con la familia Malfoy los hacia sumamente vulnerables en el estado de guerra en que estaban, y a pesar de que su madre había llevado ese apellido, jamás había tenido relación con los temas concernientes al señor oscuro, su madre había sido de un pensamiento alejado de las guerras y las peleas, y gracias a eso se había agarrado la antipatía de casi toda su familia, pero poco le importo.

Sin aviso sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca, asustada abrió los ojos apunto de comenzar a tirar puñetazos en el aire.

–No grites, soy yo–

Isabel paso del susto a una profunda alegría y se lanzó en sus brazos tocándolo por todos lados cerciorándose que era verdad lo que estaba viendo y que no estaba siendo victima de una ensoñación, tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarlo sin detenerse, sin dejarlo respirar.

Tras unos minutos de simplemente sentirse Draco se sentó en la cama tomando de las manos a Isabel

–Querida… todo terminó– sentenció él, pero antes de que la muchacha comenzará a ilusionarse siguió hablando– Pero ahora para los que estuvimos de lado del señor oscuro se nos viene la persecución, tú sabes que tanto yo como mis padres estamos mas que involucrados con esto, pero–

Isabel lo interrumpió tomando su rostro:

–Escapémonos de aquí–

–No lo haré, mi familia no puedo dejarlos, tu marido…–

–Pero Draco… –

–Entiende Isabel, y mas importante que eso… Yo no soy un cobarde, afrontaré las cosas–

La joven sintió como su mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse, sabía lo que significaba lo que él estaba diciendo, se entregaría y lo mas seguro es que jamás saldría de prisión, era un hecho que seria juzgado y junto con eso todos sus sueños quedaban en nada y seguiría como hasta esta hora, alejada de él y quizás ahora si que por siempre y peor aun, viendo como esta maldita cárcel lo consumía.

– Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario–

No, quiero que seas feliz, no tienes futuro conmigo– Draco tomo su rostro y acercó su frente a la de ella– Te amo, perdóname… yo solo quiero que seas feliz, yo no te merezco… tu no puedes estar con alguien como yo, no puedo encadenarte a mi maldito destino– Cada palabra era absolutamente dolorosa para el joven.

No decidirás por mí Draco – Isabel se acercó a el y lo beso dulcemente– Te esperaré siempre, no me importa el costo–

Draco quiso protestar pero ella puso su mano sobre sus labios y sin decir nada más lo ayudo a recostarse sobre su cama y lentamente hicieron el amor.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Draco fue arrestado, dos meses en los que ella sagradamente visitaba la prisión, esperando la mínima oportunidad de poder verlo, cuanto le hacia falta, cuanto lo extrañaba.

Isabel lucia demacrada, había adelgazado mucho y el color de su piel estaba muy amarillento, su pelo había perdido color y sus ojos vida. La gente aludía que todo era a causa del fallecimiento de su marido, marido que apenas tuvo unos meses, con él cual simplemente se habían unido por un tema de protección mutua.

–Sra. Lionel, pase por favor–

La joven entro a la consulta donde un treintón medimago que comenzó a hacerle las típicas preguntas de rutina, para luego indicarle que se parará para poder revisarla.

El mago comenzó a examinarla mientras comenzaba a sospechar la "afección" que la pelirroja podía tener, al notar como la varita creaba círculos encima de su vientre:

–Sra. Lionel usted esta embarazada–


	8. Piano Negro

**Piano Negro**

**Queridos amigos! Gracias por la en verdad no había tenido tiempo de escribir por que estaba preocupada de la Universidad.**

**Para este capítulo les pido que escuchen la canción Song of Myself de la banda finlandesa Nightwish, esta canción me sirvió para escribir este capítulo, por que me recordó mucho a Draco, siento que el tiene un corazón inmenso y herido como dice la canción.**

**Les dejo el link del tema en youtube y subtitulado: **

** watch?v=YjI0b0gccRw**

**Espero de corazón que les guste y estoy ansiosa de poder recibir sus comentario! **

**Respuesta de Reviews**

**Draco Forever: Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y espero que este capítulo también! Muchos cariños y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**

**Piano Negro**

La puerta se cerró tan rápido como se había abierto y la castaña se esfumó en un segundo de la oficina, casi como si no hubiera estado nunca presente, Draco se quedo quieto viendo como Hermione desaparecía de su vista aun algo confundido con aquella reacción, primero que todo había vuelto en un record histórico a su trabajo después de aquella tragedia, de hecho se había obligado así mismo a volver e intentar seguir con su vida y no quedarse pegado tratando de imponerse sus lemas de responsabilidad y exigencia, segundo suceso que al llegar a su trabajo se había encontrado con una "sorpresa" gracias al ministro sin duda alguna, esto era algo muy predecible de parte de un hombre como él y que de regalo este "gran hombre" él ahora tenía una "compañera de trabajo", que no era cualquier "compañerita", y para rematar toda esta inusual situación su "compañerita" casi no había hablado y luego torpemente se había casi caído encima de él, haciendo algo que él detestaba con toda su alma y solo a minutos de compartir oficina la muy "eficiente" había osado a invadir su metro cuadrado para luego en un segundo no decir absolutamente nada y hacerse humo mas rápido que un correcaminos.

Para ser honestos poco le importaba que su ex enemiga estuviera ahí y por ende lo que Hermione Granger pensará o hiciera le importaba un pepino, pero tenerla de sopetón frente a él después de bastantes años era algo casi surrealista, digno de un cuadro de Dalí, segundo, una cosa era tener que a un compañero de trabajo pero tener a esta tipa insufrible en un mismo espacio que él era inaudito, Draco sabía de lo que hablaba si de solo recordar sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts y ver como ella se metía en todo era algo como tener una gran piedra en el zapato y tercero llegar a uno de tus lugares mas privados del mundo y ver a una persona con la que simplemente no congenias y que esa persona te informe que esta ahí presente para tomar **tu lugar** era absolutamente inaceptable.

Pero todas estas conjeturas quedaban hechas una alpargata frente a la otra situación que su aguda mente no había dejado escapar, lo mas sorprendente de todo es tener frente a ti a una mujer que conociste por ser la mas "inteligente" la que siempre se quedaba con la última palabra en cualquier discusión, ahora la había visto hablando, mejor dicho tartamudeando, para luego observar que al tú buscarla para confrontarla ella simplemente se queda quieta, estupefacta, sin rebatir nada para después levantarse casi tambaleando, prácticamente como una mujer ebria, se cae encima de ti y luego notas que te mira con timidez y que se saborea con tu aliento y que tras eso reacciona, como dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y arranca como una niña pequeña asustada de haber cometido un crimen. Eso si que es algo fuera de serie, sin sentido y sin lógica alguna, menos proveniente de Hermione Granger.

Parece Draco que tu tono de voz asusto a la rata de biblioteca–

La voz de Blaise saco a Draco de sus pensamientos, aun sentía el aroma dulce de la castaña cerca de su nariz, cerrando sus especulaciones en su cabeza, sin comentarle nada a Blaise se dio la vuelta para ver como su amigo se acercaba a él entregándole un papel.

– Bueno amigo mío después de esta escena dramática que jamás pensé presenciar– Blaise seguía comentando con una notable ironía que lo hacia disfrutar hasta el fondo de su ser, se acercó a su amigo entregándole un papel a Draco mientras gozaba cada palabra que pronunciaba – Ver a Granger sin palabras como una débil mujer, es algo encantador para mi cerebros, creo que me doy por pagado por todos estos trámites que me mandaste a hacer–

Sonriendo de lado el guapo joven estiró la mano para despedirse del rubio:

– Ahí están todos los datos que me pediste de Isabel, el lugar exacto donde esta para que el pequeño pueda ir a verla, cualquier cosa Malfoy…– apretando la mano de su amigo mas fuerte para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo, cambiando su tono de burla al mas serio que tenía – Cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, no importa la hora ni el lugar, nos vemos luego– Tras eso el joven amigo de Draco Malfoy desapareció por la chimenea.

Draco miró el papel con la enredada letra de Zabine donde había anotado la dirección donde el cuerpo de Isabel estaba y la parte exacta donde estaba el mausoleo, la ira y el dolor volvieron de forma punzante en su pecho, al ver aquellas letras fue como que una mano lo tomara del cuello y lo tirara al piso, para que viera cual era su realidad ahora, cual era la cruda realidad que su cabeza trataba de evitar, con fuerza apretó el papel entre sus dedos apretando los párpados, evitando que unas rebeldes y sufridas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, si algo sabía el rubio es que no quería llorar, ya no quería llorar, sabía que debía seguir con su vida, pero era tan condenadamente difícil, sabía que Isabel necesitaba mas que nunca que él viviera por Marco, pero él jamás se imagino que en algún momento desearía tanto la muerte como ahora, cómo no desearla si lo que mas amaba ya se había ido, ya no seguía ahí.

Su razón siempre, toda su vida, había gobernado por encima de su corazón, de hecho muchas veces pensó entre sus cavilaciones que su corazón se había muerto o que lo habían matado cercenado al relacionarse con tanta mierda, pero sabia que tenía corazón gracias a ella y ahora ella, su corazón, ya no estaba, se había ido y lo había dejado solo.

Los cuestionamientos regían su mente, y estas ultimas horas solo rondaban preguntas que buscaban darle algo de sentido a lo ocurrido, deseaba, mejor dicho anhelaba tener una razón, solo una condenada y lógica razón, del por que una mujer tan buena como ella ya no seguía en este mundo, y que como gente llena de maldad, con vidas de mierda, donde no valoraban nada de lo que tenían, que solo respiraban, seguían aquí.

Una punzada en su sien lo obligo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio mientras se frotaba la frente tan fuerte que la piel comenzó a enrojecerse. Sin duda él se consideraba un hombre sumamente racional, su intelecto y su juicio siempre habían primado en su vida, pero este maldito suceso se salía de toda lógica, por que si el mundo fuera tan lógico como él pensaba, él debería haberse ido en vez de ella, él no tenía nada que hacer aquí excepto velar por Isabel, cuidarla frente a todo y de hecho su vida era por y para ella, en cambio ella no solo lo hacia feliz a él, ella tenía un hijo que la necesitaba mas que nunca, ella tenía que verlo crecer, ella tenia que estar en todas las etapas donde solo una madre puede llenar esos espacios, Marco la necesitaba, necesitaba a su madre cuando terminará el colegio, cuando entrará a la universidad, necesitaba a su madre cuando tuviera su profesión, Isabel tenía que verlo cuando él tuviera su primer amor y su primer dolor de amor, ella tenía que haber estado cuando él se casará y tuviera familia, esa era la maldita lógica, eso era lo que tenía que pasar, pero no fue así, no era así, ella ya no estaría nunca mas y para nadie mas.

El rubio pudo sentir como su garganta se apretaba de solo pensar en tomarle el peso a su ausencia, el shock aun era muy grande, y había un niño de por medio que necesitaba a su madre no a él, que era él al lado del ángel que era su mamá, él era un simple tío que veía de vez en cuando, que haría con ese niño, como él, Draco Malfoy, podría representar la dulzura, la paz y la contención que representaba Isabel en la vida del pequeño, él distaba tanto de ella, eran tan cómplices pero tan distintos.

– Que ganas de morir– susurró Draco cayendo sobre el escritorio, olvidando donde estaba, olvidando quien era, olvidando que esa oficina no era ahora solo de él, olvidando su reputación, su fama de hombre hermético, dejándose invadir simplemente por el mas intenso y puro dolor, un dolor tan grande que hasta el simple hecho de respirar estremecía hasta su última fibra.

El rostro de la mujer no lo abandonaba, su sonrisa, sus palabras, su simple presencia en tiempos tan lejanos y a la vez cercanos lo torturaba, su mente estaba absolutamente confabulada para aplastarlo y hacerlo caer en esa seductora tentación de simplemente hacer algo estúpido e irse de este mundo de mierda, irse lejos, dormir sin pensar, dormir sin sufrir o aun mejor irse para encontrarse con ella en un lugar desconocido y olvidar esta vida que tanto los había separado, esta vida que al parecer les había tirado una maldición tan fuerte para mantenerlos separado que no había encontrado nada mejor que tomar la vida de su mujer, de su amada Isabel y alejarla para siempre de él.

Rindiéndose, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus cansados ojos y cayeron como nunca antes, con tal libertad, como si jamás hubiera llorado antes, como si hubieran estado contenidas durante años y hubieran decidido salir ahora todas juntas, incorporándose de la mesa, metió las manos sobre su cabello apretándolo, tirándolo con toda la furia que tenia dentro mientras el rostro alegre de Isabel navegaba por su mente.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado en el baño, en verdad ya no recordaba, que mas daba, en estos momentos estaba en una gran pelea mental y aunque le costara admitirlo, emocional también, era una real batalla campal que jamás en su corta vida se había imaginado que tendría, ella la leona y valiente Hermione Granger, encerrada en el baño, como una gatita asustada, con la cabeza absolutamente revuelta, con el cuerpo cortado y tembloroso y con sus pensamiento que a cada momento le mostraban una sola imagen, la de un joven y enigmático abogado que sin darse cuenta en solo 10 minutos le había dado vuelta su mundo y la había sometido bajo sus desconocidos encantos.

– Soy una real patética– se susurró así misma sentada aun encima del WC, con los pies de arriba abajo, muy nerviosos, y con las manos aun sudando de solo recordar la cercanía que había tenido hace poco rato con el rubio.

Aun recordaba la mirada del joven cuando lo tuvo solo unos segundos, tan cerca que pudo sentir como la respiración del muchacho chocaba en su piel, pudo sentir como ese perfume algo dulce se impregno en su nariz y en todos sus sentidos, desequilibrándola, recordaba casi con memoria fotográfica cada facción de su rostro, pudo ver sus perfectas cejas que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos plateados, que estaban sorprendidos y con evidente peso en ellos, podía recordar como él al tenerla tan cerca la examino en solo unos segundos, con una mirada aguda e incisiva, arrugando su entrecejo, con esa mirada fría y distante, y como de forma tan caballeresca la había sujetado de los codos para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

Hermione tenia la certeza que él no se había ni siquiera inmutado con su cercanía, pero no podía decir eso de si misma, para ella en ese momento todo el mundo se congelo, el tiempo se detuvo al verlo tan próximo, y sabia que había caído rendida bajo esa postura tan galante que él tenia, que él la había embrujado con esa elegancia y prestancia que rodeaba todo su ser, y lo peor de todo que cuando sintió como sus largos pero fuertes dedos se enrollaron en sus brazos, ese contacto la dejo sin respiración, y de solo recordar el acercamiento Hermione volvía a experimentar como su piel comenzaba a encresparse y los vellos de sus brazos comenzaba a levantarse en señal de alerta, y sin duda en signo de rendición.

La castaña nerviosa vacilaba en salir o no salir del baño, su racionalidad le decía que obviamente no podía quedarse toda la vida encerrada ahí, debía salir, tenía que salir, de hecho tenía que trabajar, tenía que coordinarse con Draco como primera cosa, debía informarle de todas las peticiones que el ministro había hecho, debía darle cuentas al que ahora era su jefe, pero como haría algo así, si ni siquiera podía estar cerca de él, había algo tan estúpido en su cuerpo que al simple hecho de verlo su cabeza y su anatomía se desconectaban de su razón y actuaban como si no hubiera sentido del juicio, del protocolo y menos aún de la cordura.

Sin duda todo esto era una soberana ridiculez, ella de hecho tenía novio, bueno algo así como un novio, se suponía que todo andaba bien entre ellos, se suponía que todos sus sentimientos, emociones y de mases debían ir dirigidos hacia Ron Weasley no hacia un hombre que primero que todo desde que se conocieron la discrimino sin disimulo alguno, que muchas veces le hice millones de trampas solo para avergonzarla, que ella una vez le golpeo en toda su cara y que aparte en uno de los momentos mas importantes de su vida y de la vida del mundo mágico había estado en un bando distinto a ella, y obviamente sin olvidar que él era un mago de sangre limpia, de cuna noble, con familia aristocrática y millonaria que odiaba a todas las mujeres de su "especie humana no mágica o algo por el estilo" y que sin duda alguna él no era la excepción en este último punto.

– Definitivamente estoy actuando como una quinceañera– se reto así misma pero sin mover ni un musculo del lugar.

Esto era inaudito, ni siquiera cuando se había fijado en Ron le había pasado todo esto, ni un 10% de estas ilógicas e injustificadas reacciones. Sin duda, se suponía, Ron era el amor de su vida y con él jamás de los jamases había estado así, tan pero tan ¿desvalida? ¿frágil? ¿confundida?, ni con su novio de la universidad con el que pensó que podría casarse y formar un familia típica, una familia modelo, casi para la foto de revista nunca se había quedado muda o estupefacta ni menos aun escondida en un baño, esto era inaceptable para alguien como ella.

La confusión en su cabeza era mas que evidente, hasta ella misma estaba descolocada y desilusionada de su actitud por todo este enredo, y muchas pero muchas imágenes y recuerdos empezaban a bombardear su cabeza, como cuando estaba en el colegio y Draco la molestaba, siempre sentía que mas que su orgullo herido era otra cosa, que no sabia como llamarla, la que él provocaba, que en vez de enfurecerla le dolía.

Muchas veces levanto las manos en clases para dar a relucir su inteligencia frente a él, para poder llamar su atención, no podía mentirse, quizás la lejanía de tantos años había de cierta forma cubierto estos pensamientos o los había dejado pasar, por que no era correcto pensar así, ósea ella jamás le había comentado a nadie sobre esto, por que le costaba hasta admitírselo así misma, además seamos realistas, la cara de Ron y de Harry frente a ciertos pensamiento que ella valientemente les hubiera contado sin duda ocasionaría que ambos la hubieran tomado de los brazos para internarla por demencia en el hospital mágico.

Draco Malfoy era una de esas personas que ella jamás debería ni siquiera pensar en tener relación, era de esas personas que estaban prohibidas para ella, aunque sonara ridículo, absurdo y hasta anticuado así era la realidad en la que tanto ella como él estaban sujetos, Draco era inaccesible para ella, había una brecha demasiado grande que los separaba, hasta para tener un simple diálogo, el odio que a él le habían inculcado desde su niñez hacia personas como ella era algo ya muy arraigado en su ser.

Para ella acercarse a alguien como él era un peligro hasta vital, dos una traición hacia su mejor amigo y tres simplemente sus vidas eran incompatibles, el punto era que su "yo interno", por decirlo así, no entendía ninguno de estos razonamientos éticos, valóricos o como se llamen, el "yo interno" de Hermione simplemente sentía una atracción inexplicable hacia el rubio, una atracción que a pesar de todas las distancias tanto de lugar, tiempo y espacio como las distancias sociales, valóricas y éticas aumentaba día a día, y mas ahora que lo tenia solo a metros de ella.

Obviamente este hecho Hermione ya no podía negárselo mas, era un secreto guardado en mil llaves.

Armándose de valor se levantó del WC y camino hacia el espejo del baño, arreglo su pelo lo mejor que pudo, estirando de nuevo su moño, limpiando sus ojos, quitando el maquillaje que se había salido de su lugar y comenzó a ordenar su blusa, poniendo caras de "compostura" frente al espejo, respiro profundo y se obligo a calmarse, programándose así misma que tenia que mantener la prudencia, que tenia que relajarse, que tenia que actuar con normalidad, controlando todas esas estúpidas reacciones que su cuerpo quería sacar a relucir frente al rubio.

Mordiéndose el labio fuerte se miro al espejo pensando en que su objetivo era llegar a su actual oficina y mantener la diplomacia entre ella y su nuevo jefe, solo eso, él era su jefe y ella debía hacer sus tareas, debía responderle lo mejor que pudiera y punto, era algo netamente laboral, algo simple que estaba acostumbrada hacer, sabia que ella era una mujer mas que capaz, que era estudiosa y disciplinada y que cumpliría con sus labores como la estupenda trabajadora que era, y haría caso omiso a todos sus pensamientos "oscuros" y se enfocaría netamente en su trabajo, y aprovecharía de aprender de él, solo eso, aprender.

Exhalando fuerte el aire miró su reflejo sin creer ni una palabra de sus pensamientos, no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta que estaba engañándose, pero bueno intentaría hacer lo mejor posible, por lo menos para mantener algo de reputación frente a los ojos de Draco.

Sin mirar a sus compañeros Hermione trato de caminar por el pasillo lo mas normal posible, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y trato de no prestar atención a los susurros que escuchaba entre sus pares mientras avanzaba, pasando con la frente en alto directo hacia su oficina.

Al llegar fuera a la puerta sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, tomo aire fuerte y apoyo la mano sobre la puerta, cerrando los ojos se repitió mentalmente todo lo que había pensado en el baño, y despacio abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y entro en la habitación, cerrando despacio para que Draco no escuchará todos los silenciosos susurros que se hacían mas enérgicos fuera de la habitación.

Hermione cerró la puerta y busco con la mirada al joven, y se quedo estática al ver como él, sin percatarse de su presencia, en un arranque de cólera levantaba su mano para darle fuerte al escritorio mientras un ahogado grito salía de sus labios. Hermione asustada se llevo la mano a la boca y estremecida por la escena sintió como un sudor helado comenzaba a manifestarse por su espalda, jamás en su vida pensó ver una escena así, menos protagonizada por el rubio, el dolor era tan evidente que la atravesó, no sabia que hacer si salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo, que tuviera su espacio o ir y hacer algo, en realidad hacer lo que él quisiera para poder ayudarlo, aunque dudaba que él quisiera su ayuda.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando un ruido la volvió a la escena y vio como el muchacho ahora incorporado de la mesa abría la boca con dificultad y su respiración era cada vez mas elevada, jadeando fuerte mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, asustada y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él tomándolo en sus brazos notando como el joven se estaba ahogando, que el llanto lo estaba llevando a una peligrosa crisis de pánico, donde él buscaba, sin ganas, poder respirar, donde la desesperación estaba tomando su cuerpo, dominándolo, quitándole el aliento.

– Draco… Draco, por favor respira– Hermione nerviosa paso su brazo por su espalda abrazándolo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y con su otro brazo buscaba tomar su rostro.

Despejándolo, vio su rostro, notando como el chico no estaba ahí, habitaba en otro sitio, sus ojos estaban idos y sus oídos no escuchaban ni una palabra.

– Llévame… llévame contigo– repetía Draco sin cesar, mientras se ponía cada vez mas pálido y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

–Dios…– La castaña comenzó a asustarse al notar como el cuerpo del joven abogado empezaba a desvanecerse– Quédate… quédate conmigo por favor Draco– Hermione acuno su rostro entre sus manos buscando que sus ojos la miraran, rogándole a Dios en su interior que la ayudara a mantenerlo ahí, con ella, que no se fuera.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––

El cuerpo de Draco tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro y su mente estaba vacía, ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera era consciente del dolor sentía solo flotaba, sin duda se estaba entregando a los brazos de la muerte, los brazos que mas deseaba en estos momentos, y dio mil y una bendición por que por fin alguien lo hubiera escuchado y se lo llevará, extirpando ese dolor tan inmenso que su cuerpo y su corazón no podían tolerar.

Sin saber donde estaba comenzó a irse, hasta que de a poco comenzó a sentir calor, un calor extraño que lo hacia volver, escuchaba como alguien pronunciaba su nombre y que cada vez que lo hacia él comenzaba a reaccionar, intentaba volver, era un calor tan grato, podía sentirlo como una suave caricia, que lo reanimaba, pero ahora no sabia si quería eso, le gustaba lo que sentía pero también le gustaba la idea de poder partir de una vez por todas.

En un toque suave pudo volver a sentir su propio rostro que fue tomado con delicadeza por dos delgadas manos y con un esfuerzo sobre humano trato de enfocar una forma difusa que tenia frente a él, ese alguien que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia pero de una forma encantadora, pestañeando pudo ver dos grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban con dulzura, con ternura y con mucha pero mucha preocupación, una preocupación que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, una preocupación genuina que solo se la había dado su adorada Isabel, y al ver eso no pudo evitar sentir como un bálsamo bañaba un poco su dolor, lo apaciguaba levemente, con la respiración entrecortada y muy pero muy débil logro apoyar su frente con la de la mujer, tratando de no perder su mirada:

– Quédate… quédate conmigo por favor Draco–

Al escuchar estas palabras Draco inhalo fuerte una gran bocanada de aire recuperando un poco su visión, viendo a aquella mujer que buscaba poder afirmarlo mejor, sonriendo apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la mujer buscando equilibrio y con todas sus fuerzas dijo:

–Gracias – Sin mas se desplomó encima de Hermione.


	9. Falso Cuento de Hadas

**Falso Cuento de Hadas**

**Queridos amigos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, les cuento que trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, pero para este capítulo en particular me costo abordarlo, no es muy largo (como me gustan a mi) pero quería poder demostrar un poco la desición de Hermione.**

**Ahora ya estoy pensando como abordar el tema el siguiente capítulo, me esta costando un poco, pero debo dejar que mi imaginación se mueva un poco!**

**Cariños para todos y hoy el fic va con una canción entre medio, de un grupo que me gusta mucho y que ya he usado Within Temptatio – Faster.**

**Les dejo el link del tema en youtube y subtitulado: **

** watch?v=p00-9V_jOSM**

**Graccias por su paciencia! Y ojalá me dejen mas comentarios me encanta leerlo y responderlo!**

**Respuesta de Reviews**

**Geovanna Pena: Hola Linda! Gracias por tu mensaje me encantó! Que bueno que te guste la trama! Estoy pensándola mucho para que quede buena. Sobre Draco se vendrá algo complicado para él, le costará superarlo, el dentro de todo es un hombre muy leal, así que costará un poco. Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, debo si pensar un poco como seguir la historia, espero tu mensaje! **** y ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

**Uno: Aquí esta la actualización! Gracias por tu mensaje espero verte por aquí de nuevo!.**

**Pao Crow: Hola Pao! Que bueno que te guste la historia, ojalá te guste este capítulo también, en verdad tengo planeado actualizar ojalá a no mas de 15 días, pero depende de cómo la imaginación vaya funcionando, pero no pretendo dejar sin final la historia! Espero que te guste y tener tu comentario.**

**Luna Maga: Hola! Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí! Gracias por tu mensaje! Y que mas puedo decirte, se viene difícil para Hermione, pero bueno como verás ahora, ella es un león! Espero que te guste y sigas la historia!**

**Falso Cuento de Hadas**

Oxigeno… eso era lo que necesitaba con urgencia, mucho pero mucho oxigeno, ojala en cantidades industriales por que durante esta última semana su sistema respiratorio carecía de este elemento tan vital, de hecho todos los días sus pulmones le rogaban que por favor parará de tanta adrenalina sino terminarían colapsando.

Esa era su realidad en estos momentos, su corazón no paraba de latir tan pero tan rápido que su respiración en consecuencia respondía con mucha dificultad y no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Girando sobre sus tacones altos negros se apoyo en la barra pidiendo con urgencia un trago al barman sin percatarse como este hombre la miro de arriba abajo, viendo como ella se lucía con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una polera suelta larga de lentejuelas también negra, sin prestar atención en la mirada del joven, tomo su trago rápido dejando el billete encima del mesón y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia otro sitio, para seguir cavilando en sus pensamientos, que hasta ahora para ella eran muy pero muy oscuros y absolutamente imprecisos.

La música sonaba tan pero tan fuerte que le hacia sentir un exquisito placer, lograba provocarle una sensación de libertad, una exquisita sensación de que por fin podía sentirse libre de quizás hasta gritar todo lo que su corazón estaba ocultando, lo que sus prejuicios y la razón le decían que era lo correcto.

Estar en aquel lugar era simplemente para poder evadirse aunque fuera solo un minuto de todo el descalabro mental que tenía, todos estos días había anhelado tener respuestas pero su cabeza solo le devolvía dudas, y la música la ayudaba a relajarse un poco y a pensar con mas picardía.

El club estaba repleto de gente que bailaba en la pista, o que caminaban de un lado para otro riendo, tomando tragos o caminando hacia sus parejas y Hermione estaba sola en la barra con un coctel en la mano, mirando hacia el escenario donde se estaba preparando la banda que ella había venido a ver que pronto saldría a escena.

Llevando el borde de la copa a sus labios desvió la mirada y vio como una pareja de su edad aproximadamente se besaban en la oscuridad y se reían entre medio, y por un segundo su imaginación la llevo a pensar que era ella con Draco, la copa volvió otra vez a sus labios bruscamente, se sentía una imbécil en pensar en malditos cuentos de hadas que no existían, de un solo golpe se tomo casi la mitad del trago y quito la vista del lugar.

Con la mirada fija hacia la escenografía la castaña se llevaba la copa a los labios percibiendo como el aroma dulce de su trago la envolvía y la seducía e incentivaba a que siguiera bebiendo mientras sus mas furtivos y sombríos deseos la llevaban hacia Draco a cada momento, recordando una y mil veces cada situación que habían vivido en su primera semana de trabajo juntos.

Aquel muchacho que le estaba quitando el aliento hace aproximadamente una semana, en su primer día se desplomo en sus brazos, desvanecido como un indefenso hombre, un hombre cualquiera… no ese hombre tan imposible que ella sabía que él era para ella.

La banda comenzó a acomodarse en el escenario y las luces del club se apagaron cuando todos los integrantes estaban detrás de su instrumento, esperando que la vocalista saliera a escena, la guitarra comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes y la gente de respuesta empezaron a aplaudir y gritar para luego aumentar el ruido al ver como una hermosa mujer con un gran vestido negro salía a escena y se ponía detrás del micrófono y la cándida y decidida voz de ella retumbo en todo el lugar.

_**No puedo lo puedo ver, porque arde en los más profundo de mi ser**_

Cada frase de la canción retumbaba en su cerebro, sentía como si fuera ella la que estuviera cantando cada palabra, como una declaración de su corazón frente a sus ojos, todo lo que escuchaba sin duda era lo que ella sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser… era fuego, un enorme fuego que durante los años fue creciendo y creciendo y que ahora que tenia al causante tan cerca de ella este fuego ya no era pequeño o manejable, sino que era rebelde e inmenso, agotador y agobiante y terriblemente angustiante.

_**Como la gasolina, un fuego desbocado.**_

Acercándose hacia la pista Hermione comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música pensando como sería poder sentirlo cerca de ella, como seria poder sentir sus manos abrazándola, tocándola como si fuera ella lo mas preciado de este mundo, como seria poder tener aquel aroma tan particular de ese hombre cerca de su nariz ¿Seria posible alguna vez poder tenerlo?

_**No más miedo, porque yo estoy más cerca ahora.**_

Sus amigos, su familia, todo el mundo mágico la tacharían de traidora, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¿Acaso serian ellos los que lamentarían en el futuro no haberlo intentado? ¿Acaso serían ellos los que vivirían esta "posible" historia? Por alguna razón extraña y misteriosa del destino ella había llegado a esa oficina, por alguna razón los astros se habían alineado de tal manera que después de tanto años ella Hermione Jane Granger había llegado a la oficina de Draco Malfoy, ella sabía y tenía la certeza que en este mundo no existían las coincidencias, que nada era simplemente por que si, todo pasaba por algo, y quizás su llegada a ese lugar era por que debía cerrar un circulo que arrastraba hace años… quizás por eso ella jamás se había casado, no había hecho familia, por que quizás simplemente quizás el hombre correcto aun no había llegado y una fuerza superior estaba esperando el momento mas indicado para juntarla con aquel individuo, que a pesar de que para algunos fuera una completa locura, quizás simplemente quizás, ese hombre era el indicado y ella había llegado a él por algo…

_**Tan irreal, pero me gusta de todos modos.**_

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras sus brazos se levantaban hacia el cielo bailando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Su corazón no le mentía, ya no valía la pena hacerse la loca y negar lo innegable, ella quería probar… sólo eso… probar que sería tenerlo cerca, que sería poder conocerlo, su corazón, sus hormonas y todo su condenado ser vibraba con él y eso definitivamente no podía ser una casualidad, ella debía obedecer aquella voz interna que le decía _**"Hazlo"**_

_**Yo voy más rápido y más y más rápido**__**  
><strong>__**y cada vez más rápido y más rápido y más rápido.**_

Mirando hacia el escenario vio como aquella mujer cantaba con energía ese coro y sentía como algo dentro de ella se activaba con cada estrofa.

Ella sabía que era una mujer valiente, una mujer aguerrida y decidida, y esa voz le decía que debía hacerlo, la decisión ya estaba tomada, le haría caso a su corazón y no a su razón y se daría esa oportunidad de arriesgarse y quizás vivir la historia mas importante de su vida, si él se lo permitía, ya nada importaba, solo ser feliz o por lo menos intentar serlo.

_**Y no puedo vivir en un cuento de hadas de la mentira.**__**  
><strong>__**Y no puedo ocultar la causa sensación de que está bien.**_

Engañarse no era la opción, nunca fue Ron, jamás lo fue, toda esa historia debía terminar, ya no podía seguir siempre haciendo lo que "era correcto" sino seria una mujer conformista que se quedaría con lo seguro, con lo bueno con lo que "el resto" dice que es lo mejor para ella, ese ya no era su camino, ya no le importaba el resto, y tampoco le importaba caerse y morirse en el intento de poder tenerlo, pero lucharía por ello, como nunca, lucharía por poder llamar su atención, por él pudiera mirarla y darse cuenta de cuanto ella deseaba hacerlo feliz.

_**Y yo voy más rápido y más y más rápido y más rápido para el amor.**__**  
><strong>__**No puedo vivir en un cuento de hadas de la mentira.**_

La vida era una sola y no dejaría que nadie por un maldito perjuicio la alejará de lo que ella quería, y sin duda ella lo quería a él, hace años que sólo lo deseaba a él y el destino le estaba dando una última oportunidad para hacer lo _**que "realmente era lo correcto"**_, luchar… luchar por él y luchar por su propia felicidad, darse el chance de saber lo que realmente es amar, lo que de verdad es vivir por el otro, lo que de verdad es morir por el otro y Hermione sabia que la única persona que le podría provocar esas emociones tan fuertes, hermosas y letales era Draco Malfoy, él era el único que podría elevarla al paraíso o hundirla en el infierno, y eso ella quería vivirlo y experimentarlo de primera fuente… no le importaba el costo con tal de sentir, sentir la emoción de vivir, aunque quizás todo esto no tuviera el fruto que ella quisiera, ¿Qué mas da? Para ella ahora lo importante era jugársela hasta la última carta con tal de poder tener aunque fuera la ilusión de la felicidad plena.

_**Puedo sentir que has hipnotizado mi corazón**__**  
><strong>__**Me siento tan libre**__**  
><strong>__**Estoy viva, lo estoy gritando**_

La castaña canto fuerte cada una de las frases de la canción, frenética, sabía lo que debía hacer, por fin tenía un motivo para luchar y ese motivo era él, ese hombre que tanto había sufrido, que ella sabía que ahora estaba roto por dentro, la necesitaba, aunque él no se lo pidiera Hermione sabía que la necesitaba mas que nunca y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a sanar todas sus heridas y a dejar dormir todos sus fantasmas.

_**No me rendiré, porque estoy orgullosa de todas mis cicatrices**__**  
><strong>__**Y puedo ver que he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo**_

No mas ataduras, no mas hombres impuestos, no mas "buenos partidos", eso ya no era para ella… la decisión estaba tomada… ella iría por Draco Malfoy y si tenia que luchar contra el mundo por eso, lo haría, sin miedo y sin vergüenza.

La castaña estaba determinada a seguir sus sentimientos, ya no mas falsedades ni engaños a su corazón, ya no podía seguir engañándose ni agradando al resto.

Al terminar la actuación Hermione feliz se fue caminando hacia su departamento, recordando que habían cabos sueltos que debía solucionar… Ronald Weasley.


	10. Extraño Amor

**Extraño Amor**

**Hola Amigos disculpen la demora de esto, pero me pasaron dos cosas, una falta de inspiración y dos falta de comentarios, en verdad pensé que nadie lo estaba leyendo entonces como que no me dieron ganas de escribir (aunque me gusta mucho escribir) así que lo deje, pero bueno he vuelto y en verdad quiero terminar esta historia .**

**Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios y bueno les recomiendo escuchar Strange Love de Depeche Mode que fue el soundtrack de este capítulo! Gracias por la paciencia! Cariños!**

Su cabeza le dolía de una manera descomunal, era como que toda la sangre se le hubiera subido justo a la zona de sus sienes y bombeará de forma frenética, no sabía donde estaba ni que era lo que había sucedido, solo se sentía tan agotado que a pesar de haber despertado sus párpados pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos, estaban muy casados y sentía como le ardían, los sentía hinchados, y no solo eran sus párpados, todo su cuerpo estaba flojo y sumamente ido, como si hubiera tenido una pelea en un bar.

Abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, le costo bastante despegar sus labios deshidratados, la lengua estaba áspera y el sabor de las mejillas de su boca era ácida, con su lengua mojo ambos labios y trago un poco de saliva para así poder humedecer su garganta, esta inactividad aparente de todo su sistema se sentía atroz ahora que estaba consciente. Con aprieto se movió un poco sobre su cuerpo, pero la fuerza en estos momentos no lo acompañaban, los músculos estaban flojos y no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro, Draco se consideró nuevamente como un niño de 1 año que aun esta aprendiendo a moverse en el mundo, obligándose así mismo se meneó encima del colchón reconociendo al momento que no era su colchón, era mucho mas duro y menos suave que el de su adorada cama.

Asumió que donde fuera que estuviera en estos momento él había estado allí unas cuantas horas por lo menos, su cuerpo le daba estas señales, como por ejemplo su espalda que acusaba recibo de tan poco movimiento, de hecho al intentar levantarse las punzadas le dieron fuerte cerca de la columna. Tratando de acomodarse para aliviar la molestia logró hacerlo con una gran conflicto de por medio pero pudo moverse girando un poco sus piernas para acostarse de lado cerrando los ojos para concentrar bien sus movimientos, doblando sus piernas hacia arriba muy pero muy despacio pretendiendo tomar la posición fetal que le resultaba muy cómoda, lentamente fue subiendo hasta que las sábanas comenzaron a tirar y hacerse mas estrechas mientras sus piernas seguían subiendo suavemente hasta que chocaron con algo

El rubio de golpe abrió los ojos, esto era mas extraño de lo que pensaba, ¿Él con alguien cerca? Eso no era posible, ni en la mas remota fantasía, él siempre estaba solo… ese era su destino, vivir solo hasta que la amiga del otro lado se lo llevara de una vez por todas.

Con el entrecejo fruncido abrió los ojos de golpe por la impresión, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaban sus piernas y vio a una mujer sentada en un silla cerca de la cama, con el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyada en el borde, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, acurrada sobre si misma en una posición bastante incómoda para dormir, si dormir, ella estaba absolutamente dormida, no había notado los débiles movimientos de Draco, al contrario su respiración era profunda al igual que su sueño.

El rubio apretó los párpados para poder distinguir quien era aquella persona, afinó su mirada aun mas para poder ver mejor sus rasgos y solo unos segundos después reconoció ese rostro, era un rostro inolvidable para él, un rostro que lo llevaba grabado hace muchos años, pero lo raro no era que él pudiera reconocer a esta mujer, lo raro era que ella estuviera en una habitación con él, que estuvieran compartiendo un espacio tan reducido, mas aun si ella estaba en lo que parecía un hospital, durmiendo de una forma terriblemente incómoda, junto a un enemigo del cual ella no conocía otra faceta de él que esa, su enemigo eterno.

A pesar de todas esas conjeturas la mujer estaba en una actitud de ¿cuidado? ¿Ella lo estaba cuidando a él?, si alguien se lo hubiera contado hace un día atrás él mismo hubiera sido el primero en revolcarse a carcajadas ahí mismo, y sin vacilación hubiera tratado de imbécil al muy idiota que hubiera osado a decir tremenda barbaridad, era ridículo el solo hecho de pensar que Hermione Granger, amiga del cara rajada y la comadreja podría cuidarlo a él, era algo tan ilógico, solo podría suceder si ambos volvieran a nacer y pudieran borrar todos los prejuicios existentes entre ellos desde que eran unos niños, en esa realidad paralela imposible esta escena podría tal vez llegar a ser factible y lógica para su razonamiento.

Pero…. Aunque él aplicara toda su capacidad y raciocinio en esto al parecer las leyes terrenales del sentido común, lo lógico de lo ilógico, hasta las ciencias exactas que el tanto creía y en las que tanto se apoyaba tenían sus propios códigos y él no podía hacer mucho por cambiar algo que simplemente no estaba a su alcance, al parecer lo que para él era ilógico para el planeta y las fuerzas cósmicas era lo mas normal del mundo.

Por extraño que pareciera ella estaba ahí, y él estaba en una cama de hospital y para su desesperación y mas enredo mental no tenía idea por que había llegado ahí y menos aun podía imaginarse por que la castaña lo estaba acompañando, a la última persona en el mundo que le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara a lo que fuera que él tuviera que hacer era a Hermione Jane Granger… bueno en verdad antes de ella estaba Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, quizás ella había tratado de matarlo sin que él se percatara y ahora la culpa carcomía todo su ser, quizás era eso, este pensamiento si que era lógico, aunque tras darle unas vueltas dudaba que la ratona de biblioteca hiciera actos de ese calibre, independiente de la relación que tuvieron en el pasado el no podía negar que algo que si iba con la castaña era el ser una persona correcta.

Draco se quedó quieto analizando la situación, sin mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, no quería despertarla hasta no entender por que ella estaba aquí con él, tenía que haber una explicación racional a todo esto. Dentro de sus cavilaciones debía admitir que no sabia como actuar con ella, ya no eran adolescentes, él era una persona muy pero muy distinta a la que había sido en el pasado, pero tampoco estaba en una posición de sentarse a tomarse un té con la mejor amiga de San Potter, pero tampoco estaba interesado en molestarla y recriminarle cosas en su cara ni menos en hacerla sentir un ser inferior como en el pasado solía hacerlo, esas cosas habían sido simplemente ñiñerias de tiempos ya remotos, escudos que debía usar para sobrevivir en un mundo donde se le había impuesto vivir de las apariencias, Hermione había sido una victima no de él sino de su familia, del imperio Malfoy, lamentablemente quisiera él o no el no podía salir de ese circulo sino él iba a ser víctima de un fatal destino que lo mas seguro hubiera terminado con su propia muerte, y no solo él, sino toda su familias. Esta situación estaba resultando realmente incómoda, quería salir de la habitación, pero la presencia de la joven lo bloqueaba, necesitaba saber que le había pasado, pero no sentía "preparado" para hablar con ella, con ella no existía relación alguna, con suerte un cruce de palabras por cordialidad, todo se resumía a decir las palabras precisas, ni una mas y ni una menos, lo estrictamente necesario .

Con dificultad trato de poner sus pensamientos lo mas fríos posibles, esa era sin duda la mejor manera de pensar y ordenar las cosas, concentrándose lo mas posible cerró los ojos y trato de rebobinar su cinta mental para poder empezar a recordar que era lo que había sucedido, deducía que si estaba ahí era por algo realmente grave, sabía que estaba en un hospital y ocupaba una cama, así que el accidente lo había protagonizado él, el problema era que su memoria se quedaba estancada en un mismo recuerdo y no avanzaba, al parecer recordaba hasta cierto punto y luego todo lo que había pasado entremedio desaparecía para volver al presente, donde él estaba en una cama de hospital, ¿Y que podría haber él hecho para llegar a una cama de hospital? ¿Una pelea? en verdad Draco no recordaba haber peleado con nadie últimamente, él simplemente estaba en su oficina, recordaba haber visto a Blaise, luego a Hermione, luego el show de esta, la salida rápida, el papel de Blaise, el papel de Isabel… el papel, eso era.

El rostros de la mujer comenzó a florecer en su cabeza, su sonrisa y su olor se hicieron vivos en sus recuerdos, Draco pudo sentir la angustia nuevamente llenar todo su ser, su cabeza otra vez le juagaba una mala pasado, el rostro frio e inerte de Isabel apareció en su memoria como si la escena estuviera pasando en ese preciso instante, sentía en su corazón que estaba viviendo ese maldito día otra vez y podía revivir el dolor de aquella pérdida como si la perdiera por primera vez, el dolor era incomparable, el dolor no menguaba en ningún minuto, el dolor seguía tan fresco que lo recorría una y otra y otra vez, haciéndolo caer, domándolo y encerrándolo en un circulo de dolor. Bienvenida realidad otra vez, la maldita existencia donde ella ya no estaba, y de un golpe pudo recordar, la escena paso por su cerebro como una película, se podía ver a si mismo en el escritorio mirando aquella foto de ella, se pudo ver cuando golpeo la mesa con tanta ira y como lentamente tras aquel golpe comenzó a desvanecerse y a tambalearse sobre el escritorio perdiendo la consciencia, y el sentimiento que en ese momento había surgido volvió a surgir en ahora, por un segundo sintió alegría y dicha… alegría de poder irse con ella y lograr que aquel peso que llevaba sobre sus espaldas desapareciera para siempre, y la experiencia volvió a revivirla, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy el mas fuerte de los fuertes para la gente, ahora destruido y débil como jamás pensó verse a si mismo.

La película se corto al escuchar un suspiro, un escalofrío paso por su espalda y al mirar nuevamente a Hermione aun dormida pudo recordar sus ojos mirándolo, su voz llamándolo… al fin pudo recordar como esa mujer que tanto lo había obligado a detestar con una generosidad que pocas veces él había presenciado lo había tomado en sus brazos y lo había llamado, le había dado calor cuando su cuerpo estaba apunto de abandonar el mundo de los vivos, ese ojos vivos lo había mirado, y sus manos con esa tibieza lo habían despertado de ese trance al cual Draco se había entregado, y su voz lo había traído de vuelta, ahora entendía perfectamente por que esa mujer estaba ahí con él… ella era la razón por la cual él aun seguía respirando.

El rubio se quedo quieto pensando, no podía evitar pensar y pensar una y mil veces la situaciones, su intelecto lo condenaba siempre, él quería y necesitaba tener todas las respuestas, la situación que estaba viviendo ahora realmente era embarazosa, aun estaba estupefacto por todo esto, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba y con toda esta información sentía que ahora su mente había sido arrollada y por primera vez se sentía en aguas peligrosas y no es por que odiara a Hermione Granger, de hecho no tenia ningún sentimiento hacia ella… hasta ahora, ella había sido testigo presencial de su mayor intimidad, de su ser frágil, había llegado justo cuando todas las defensas y todas las corazas estaban botadas en el suelo y justo ella lo había visto completamente desnudo emocionalmente, sin ninguna careta… sin nada con lo que él pudiera defenderse… ella había visto al verdadero Draco Malfoy y el joven abogado no sabia si esto le agradaba o lo enfurecía, ¿Cómo actuar con ella ahora? … No tenía ni la mas remota idea y peor aun, Hermione Granger había visto al Draco Malfoy que solo una mujer conocía y aparte Hermione Granger lo había salvado, Draco no podía hacerse el tonto… él había estado apunto de morir encima de su escritorio y la mujer menos pensada lo había devuelto a la vida.

Pasos por el pasillo resonaron y se acercaban a la habitación, Draco cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido deteniendo sus pensamientos preparando sus oídos, la puerta se abrió suavemente y pudo escuchar unos tacones pertenecientes a una doctora o enfermera, con cuidado abrió apenas un ojo y pudo ver como la mujer, al parecer una doctora, se acercaba a la castaña sonriendo con ternura maternal, la mujer puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y susurró su nombre despacio para no asustarla hasta que ella reaccionó y se levantó pasándose las manos por el pelo, tratando de ordenarlo y con una sonrisa miro a la mujer en forma de saludo para luego de manera involuntaria giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, Draco cerró su ojo unos segundo antes de que ella pudiera percatarse que estaba despierto.

– ¿No a despertado?– preguntó la mujer a Hermione mientras tomaba la plaqueta que estaba al borde la cama y revisaba lo que estaba anotado, comenzando a escribir sus propias observaciones.

– No, no me he despegado de aquí y él con suerte se a movido un poco– respondió Hermione con una voz temblorosa– ¿Debo preocuparme?–

El rubio sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo al escuchar a su nueva compañera de trabajo hablar con la doctora, su tono de voz era ¿apenado? ¿preocupado? ¿por él?. Esto era muy extraño, y Draco sabia perfectamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo, para él siempre había sido tan fácil leer a las personas, solo mirándolas o en este caso escuchándolas, y lo que Hermione mostraba era una evidente, y para su asombro, genuina preocupación, su voz temblaba, sus frases eran muy rápidas y atiborradas sus consultas no eran el resultado de la mesura y la tranquilidad o una simple preocupación por un "compañero, ex enemigo" sino que presentaba algo mas, algo que en verdad lo descolocaba, jamás, ni en sus mas remotos sueños hubiera podido imaginar la escena que estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices, Hermione Granger preocupada por Draco Malfoy, casi parecía titular de algún diario sensacionalista.

– No te preocupes muchacha– sonrió la mujer dejando las anotaciones en la cama, acercándose a Draco para observarlo, intentando calmar a Hermione– Pronto despertará, tiene que hacerlo, lleva 3 días así, las pociones ya han surtido efecto, hemos logrado estabilizar su cuerpo, solo debemos esperar que despierte–

– Lo sé, pero es tanto tiempo, y él estaba tan mal, yo en verdad pensé que se iba a…– La voz de la castaña tembló y agachando su cabeza escondiendo su rostro, tratando de que la doctora no pudiera ver su pena.

– Tranquila, tu novio estará sano y salvo–

– No es mi novio– susurró despacio Hermione sin devolver la mirada,

– Deberías comer algo muchacha– continuó la mujer, al parecer no había escuchado lo que Hermione había respondido– Si tú no estas fuerte no podrás cuidar de él cuando despierte, esta muy débil, sin duda los dolores del alma son mucho mas difíciles de sanar que las heridas físicas, ni la mejor poción puede curar un corazón quebrado, pero personas como tú pueden volver a pegar ese corazón, él te necesitará mas que nunca, sino es muy probable que vuelva a caer en estos estados y quizás en alguno de ellos terminemos en un destino que no queremos ver, él es muy joven aun, tu debes darle la energía pequeña, si ahora lo vez aquí es por aun tiene energías de vivir sino simplemente ya no estaría–

Draco abrió los ojos, toda esta conversación entre las mujeres lo había dejado un poco atónito y aun mas descolocado, esa doctora creyendo que ambos eran pareja mas la preocupación de Granger , que para él era un misterio que aun no podía descifrar.

Al parecer había pasado tres días en este lugar, ella no se había despegado de su lado, con suerte había comido, esto lo había confirmado la doctora con sus comentarios y su aspecto que la delataba, podía ver su pelo desarreglado, su ropa arrugada y desaliñada, un pequeño rastro de maquillaje que fue puesto hace varios días, esto era preocupante y algo escalofriante, mas aun la actitud tremendamente real de ella, él nunca había experimentado que alguien tuviera esa "preocupación" por él… solo de ella, que ya no estaba.

El joven abogado espero a que la doctora se fuera de la habitación para poder por fin "despertar" al mundo, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse espero unos segundos y con cuidado comenzó a moverse sobre la cama lentamente, obligando a sus adoloridos músculos moverse, haciéndose sentir frente a los ojos de la castaña.

Hermione suspiró al ver la puerta cerrarse, todo lo que le había dicho la mujer era muy difícil de asimilar, Draco realmente estaba mal, su corazón estaba destruido, el dolor en sus ojos podía aun recordarlo y su agonía sentirla como si fuera propia, aun sentía sobre sus brazos la languidez de su cuerpo, la falta de energía de su voz y la tristeza de su mirada al chocar con la de ella.

Al llegar al hospital con él casi a rastras pudo percibir como la depresión lo estaba matando de a poco, lentamente, los fantasmas eran muy recientes y esta etapa era mas que complicada, lamentablemente en su interior sabía que aunque él se recompusiera ahora y lograra avanzar a la siguiente, si él pudiera salir del shock de su pérdida, el próximo escenario no era mejor que el primero, de hecho era igual o mas desolador, asumir la pérdida de un ser amado y saber que esa persona no estará mas en tu vida.

Hermione no sabia si era mejor estar apaleado por la impresión o asumir que la realidad a cambiado para siempre, todo era delicado y Draco estaba muy solo en el mundo, ella podría ayudarlo, contenerlo, pero sabía que él estaba solo por voluntad propia, él mismo había escogido ese camino y no podría asegurar que él buscaría o querría compañía y menos la de ella. Su cabeza trabajaba al cien por tratar de buscar algún tipo de solución a un dolor que jamás cesaría y su corazón se apretaba al sentir que este sentimiento que ella tenía por Draco era innegable, Hermione podría engañar a toda la sociedad mágica pero no a si misma, eso era estúpido. Con su mano apretó la sábana tratando de descargar un poco la tensión que la estaba dominando hasta que pudo notar los movimientos débiles del rubio, por fin estaba volviendo. Rápidamente se levanto de la silla y se puso a su lado, mirando su cara, trato de sonreír para hacerlo sentir mas cómodo, buscando sus ojos, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver esos inmensos ojos plateados y ver si aun tenían algo de chispa, algo de voluntad de seguir luchando.

Hermione comenzó a hablarle suavemente diciendo su nombre, llamándolo. Y para sorpresa del muchacho, que la escuchaba a la perfección, la joven acercó su mano a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarlo con extrema ternura al igual que el tono de su cálida voz mientras que las manos algo temblorosas de la muchacha recorrían las mejillas del enfermo deslizándose para arreglarle el cabello sin parar de llamarlo.

Los ojos grises del muchacho chocaron con unos enormes ojos castaños que le devolvían la mirada preocupados, cansados y al borde de las lágrimas, Draco tomo aire llenando completamente sus pulmones y con la mirada fija en Hermione habló:

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– dijo casi sin voz, con los párpados alicaídos, esforzándose por mirar todos los gestos de la castaña.

Hermione sonrió por el solo hecho de escuchar su voz, sintiendo como su corazón que había estado en pausa, esperando que el rubio abriera los ojos de una buena vez, ese corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente, fuerte y bravo. La castaña no pudo evitar volver a acariciar la mejilla de Draco sin vergüenza y con una alegría que se arrebataba por todo su cuerpo mientras un suspiro de alivio salía por su boca, y sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, sin mirar la expresión del joven ni percatarse de sus hábiles ojos detectivescos, se inclinó sobre él, acercando su rostro al de Draco, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, sin recordar la pregunta que él le había hecho, olvidando que él no sabía nada sobre sus sentimientos, olvidando que ella no tenía idea si estos eran recíprocos, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si él sentía algo por ella, aunque fuera una atracción pequeña, en verdad Hermione no sabia absolutamente nada de él, solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus propias emociones, todo en ella estaba fluyendo como un río que seguía su curso sin mirar si va por la senda correcta o no, solo seguía fuerte con su caudal, sin mirar atrás, sin preguntar por donde pasar, solo fluía y fluía sin ver las consecuencias posteriores.

La felicidad que tenía en estos momentos era tan grande que solo quería poder sentirlo cerca de ella, necesitaba fusionarse con él, eso era lo que ella soñaba, poder tomarlo, acariciarlo, cuidarlo y ojalá poder unirse con él y así ella poder ser un escudo para Draco

Los centímetros eran cada vez escasos y el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba sin contenerse mientras sus ojo miraban directamente los agotados ojos de Draco y luego bajaban a sus labios para luego volver a sus ojos, sin parar de sonreír mientras enmarcaba el rostro cansado del joven con sus manos, tomándolo delicadamente y con todo el afecto del planeta, tomándolo con todas sus energías mientras ella no paraba su trayecto hacia él pudiendo sentir como la débil respiración del rubio golpeaba su propia boca, y este aliento provocó en la castaña mas anhelo por tenerlo y ese anhelo tan intenso como el fuego duro 5 segundos que fueron los que se demoró en juntar sus labios con los de él, besándolo por primera vez.


End file.
